Only Yours
by Nian
Summary: Yaoi. La inconsciencia y el pensar en su propio placer lo llevaron a cometer una gran error, podra el Tensai perdonar a su Zorro.
1. Chapter 1 I Not for You

Only Yours

Por Nian

Para Ran

_N/A: Ya se que nadie me extraño pero Ya volví! Ja, ja... Alguien quiere ver sufrir a Sendoh? Ja, ja (risa diabólica). Pues nuevamente me reporto con un fic Largo, dedicado especialmente a nuestra buena escritora Ran-k, se que te prometí un One Shot, pero me parecio demasiado largo y lo convertí en uno de muchos capis donde como mencione antes, Sendoh va a sufrir y creo que mucho, pero nuestra pareja favorita también, espero que te guste y te prometo que en cuanto termine "Eres tu" y "The Evil Twin" comenzare con aquel otro One Shot dedicado a ti, obviamente con nuestra pareja favorita. Espero tus comentarios Ran-k! Y Espero que no haya un fic con este nombre ya._

I. Not for you.

Después de un gran partido, cuando ya todos se han marchado a excepción de un zorro dormilón, un alto pelirrojo entraba sin ser visto a los casilleros de Kaynan, donde sonriente, no puede evitar acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de su novio.

—Zorro dormilón, ni siquiera te has duchado – estaba sentado recargado sobre los casilleros, se había quitado la camisa y su sudor comenzaba a secarse – Tendré que despertarte – lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Rukawa, esperando no asustarlo, pues sabia que si lo despertaba de golpe, recibiría uno muy fuerte en su lindo rostro y no quería eso.

Acerco sus labios a los del pelinegro, los acaricio con los suyos pre-lamidos, rojos y en espera de ser poseídos por los de su zorro favorito, pero no consiguió mucho, solo que su amante se moviera un poco. El pelirrojo no se rindió, y esta vez se aventuro a ir un poco más lejos, así que forzando su lengua dentro de la calida cavidad de su zorro, nuevamente atrapo sus labios iniciando un apasionado beso, tomando con firmeza la cabeza de Kaede con sus manos para que este no se moviera.

Rukawa no quería abrir los ojos, ya sabia quien lo besaba y que no era un sueño, pero se sentía cansado, en ese partido tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para ganar, jugaron nuevamente contra Kaynan – en un partido amistoso contra la misma selección de su primer año en al preparatoria – Hanamichi aun no podía jugar al cien por ciento debido a su lesión y el zorro estaba obsesionado con ganarle a Maki en su ultimo año como capitán y así lo hizo. Por ese cansancio en su cuerpo, no quería moverse y se había quedado dormido aun después de que Hanamichi le dijo que saldría después de ducharse y vestirse para despedirse de sus amigos.

—Kaede ya vamonos, por que no te duchas de una vez? – al separarse y respirar un poco, se atrevió a mandar a su zorro a la ducha pero este no dijo nada, y nuevamente lo beso, con mas fuerza, con mas pasión, esperando ser correspondido. El pelirrojo no pudo negarle la entrada en su boca e iniciaron una lucha de besos y caricias, hasta que el pelinegro se posiciono sobre su monito, manteniendo sus bocas ocupadas.

—No, Kaede! Que haces, espera... que alguien puede venir! – logro liberarse del agarre de su zorro y se levanto afectado con las caricias que recibía sobre su cuerpo.

—Mmmh... – gruño cansado y sin ganas de levantarse.

—Anda! ya levántate que el autobús que nos trajo nos dejara, y como regresaremos a casa?

—En taxi?

—Yo no tengo dinero y tu?

—Un poco – se volvió a sentar y le miro adormecido.

—Esta bien, te esperare afuera, les diré a los demás que no nos iremos con ellos, aunque tengo mucha hambre... – se toco el estomago con cara de cachorrito hambriento.

—Si quieres vete con ellos, yo traje mi bicicleta así que mejor me iré en ella – se apiado de su monito consentido.

—Pero... esta bien! – le beso nuevamente, esperando cortar el beso antes de que a Kaede se le ocurriera intentar hacerle el amor en ese incomodo y frió lugar.

—Iré a tu casa en la noche – lo miro lascivamente – no me voy a quedar con las ganas.

—Zorro loco – sonrió mientras se levantaba y antes de darle la espalda, le mando un beso en el aire – te estaré esperando – y se marcho – hasta luego!

Rukawa sonrió, confiado en que esa noche la pasaría bien, como cada vez que visitaba a su hermoso pelirrojo.

Cerro los ojos con una dulce sonrisa, pensando en lo que tenia que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía, su conciencia también, y se quedo dormido de nuevo.

Con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y sentado con las piernas abiertas, recargado sobre los casilleros, un chico de cabello de punta lo encontró.

Se acerco con sigilo, espero a que el pelirrojo saliera del gimnasio, y espero lo suficiente como para encontrarlo en las duchas, pero no fue así, lo encontró al igual que Sakuragi. Sonrió de lado, las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se acerco al culpable de sus últimos sueños húmedos, esperando no ser escuchado, y toco suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos los labios del Super Rookie, eran suaves y delgados, casi sin color, además de que estaban secos, aun así el antojo que tenia por besarlos lo hacia desesperar, así que sin esperar mas, delineo con su lengua los labios de su amor platónico, pero de Rukawa solo recibió un gesto insultante, pues este se limpio la boca torpemente con su antebrazo sin despertar, le molesto y le dolió lo que el zorro hizo, aun así no se desanimo y continuo con su plan de conquista.

Para que este no despertara por completo, ya instalado en el suelo aun lado de Rukawa, comenzó a besar el cuello de su adoración, muy sutilmente beso también su pecho, acariciando suavemente las tetillas del pálido chico que aun dormido no parecía sentir nada, para el pelinegro era mejor, así no tendría que soportar golpes cuando el zorro despertara. Reconocía que el apodo que el tonto pelirrojo le había dado a Rukawa era muy atinado, el oji-azul en ocasiones miraba de esa manera, como un zorro a su presa, concentrado y fijamente, eso le encantaba, le hacia sentir escalofríos en su interior.

Mientras acariciaba el pecho de Rukawa, bajó con besos hasta más allá del ombligo del durmiente, sabía que esperar si este despertaba, pero tenia la esperanza de que en una situación como la que imaginaba, tal vez le correspondería.

Deslizo con dificultad y solo lo suficiente el short de su deseado prospecto con cuidado y para estimularlo rápidamente, con su lengua acaricio la extensión del miembro que al contrario de su dueño parecía despertar, pues ya se erguía ansioso de recibir atención.

Sendoh feliz de ver cuanto crecía la virilidad de su amado sonrió satisfecho y continuo lamiendo la punta con placer, hasta que le parecio que estaba lo suficientemente duro, y entonces se lo metió a la boca sin problemas, chupándolo y masturbándolo, fingiendo una penetración. Satisfecho con los sonidos que comenzaban a salir de la garganta de Rukawa, continuo con su plan de seducción, feliz de sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, empujándolo más, y acariciando su nuca con fuerza.

Succiono hasta sentir la humedad de Rukawa en su garganta y su miembro ahora flácido en ella, y una vez que lo dejo limpio, al fin se aparto un poco solo para enfrentar la mirada cuestionante del zorro.

Entreabrió los ojos por un momento, cuando sintió aquella boca apresando su virilidad, estaba completamente seguro de que era su amado monito, que había regresado, pero al sentir ese ritmo en la forma de darle placer se confundió un poco, no era quien esperaba pues cuando toco su cabello lo sintió diferente, pero ya no podía hacer nada, aquella persona que le daba placer con su boca lo hacia muy bien y en el calor del momento, decidió disfrutar esa boca en su miembro hasta que termino en ella.

Al notar quien era el atrevido que lo despertó, se molesto de inmediato, pero al ver sus labios rojizos, ese sudor en su pálido rostro, además de rastros de su propio semen alrededor de su boca, no pudo evitar sentirse excitado otra vez al recordar que así se veía su novio después del acto, y obedeciendo solo a su libido lo tomo con ambas manos por el cabello y lo beso con furia, lastimando sus labios, sin delicadeza, en ese momento deseaba darle una lección a ese chico insolente que se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño sin derecho alguno de tomar su esencia, solo quería hacerle pagar su atrevimiento pero al mismo tiempo, gozar su venganza.

Lo volteo con cierto salvajismo en sus movimientos, el chico de mirada violácea no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba pero si Rukawa quería tomar la iniciativa de esa manera, entonces llego a la conclusión de que su plan para enamorarlo había funcionado, aunque no le convencía del todo la forma tan brusca en que el zorro lo estaba tratando.

Sin importarle mucho lo que sentía el chico bajo el, saco de su bolso deportivo, un condón y un poco de lubricante, no pensaba violarlo, solo no quería ser amable, y quitarse las ganas de tener sexo en ese momento. Escuchaba que los gemidos del puercoespín al introducir sus dedos lubricados, no eran exactamente de placer pero no le importo, ya estaba desesperado por introducir su miembro hinchado en un apretado paraje y tampoco le importaba con quien lo hacia, sabia que en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por el momento, pero sus neuronas solo pensaban en darle placer a su sexo. Así lo hizo, pero tuvo que masturbarse un poco pues deseaba terminar pronto para salir de ese lugar y buscar a su novio.

Cuando sintió la punta del imponente miembro del zorro en su interior le dolió bastante, no era virgen pero Rukawa parecía estar muy bien dotado y sabia que le iba a doler, pero no se quejo solo se mordió la palma de su mano intentando acallar sus dolorosos gemidos hasta acostumbrarse al invasor en su interior, pero no tuvo tiempo de eso. Rukawa lo embistió tan rápido nuevamente que unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que este las pudiera parar, pero ya no podía arrepentirse, el había comenzado y ahora tenia que resistir hasta que terminara.

Continúo embistiendo el cuerpo que lo recibía sin consideraciones, una y otra vez, rápido, furioso, sin cuidado, hasta que termino al fin. Salio rápidamente del cuerpo de Sendoh y se levanto de inmediato solo para dirigirse a las duchas, sin siquiera preocuparse por el chico que aun respiraba agitadamente en el suelo, de quien no se había encargado de llevar al clímax, y quien ahora intentaba satisfacerse a si mismo masturbándose, hasta que segundos después también termino en su propia mano.

Se ducho en menos de 5 minutos, no deseaba hablar con nadie, aun sentía el calor del orgasmo llenándolo, no grito el nombre de su Hana al terminar por que le parecio demasiado, sencillamente no sentía que el tipo bajo el fuera digno de ser confundido por el único chico que era su todo, así que acallo sus gemidos e intento terminar lo mas rápido posible para largarse de aquel lugar.

No sabia lo que sucedería en los siguientes días, pero no conocía del todo a Sendoh, solo sabia que era un chico fácil, que buscaba todo el tiempo buen sexo, y Rukawa creyó que habérselo dado por esa única vez seria suficiente y que no tendría que lidiar con futuras entrevistas, y aunque en el fondo estaba arrepentido de haberle sido infiel a su amado novio, ya no había marcha atrás, solo esperaba que Sendoh se conformara con esa vez y que nunca mas volviera a molestarlo.

Salio de inmediato del lugar, ni siquiera volvió a los casilleros y no se seco bien el cuerpo, solo se vistió rápidamente y se monto en su bicicleta pensando en Hanamichi en todo momento e imaginando lo que podría suceder si... se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer con el número 7 de Ryonan. Estaba arrepentido, de eso no había duda, y estaba dispuesto a rogar al pelirrojo si era necesario su perdón en caso de que lo supiera, pero ahora solo podía esperar y rezar por que Sendoh no le exigiera nada.

* * *

N/A:Sialguienleyo este fikito mío, pues se lo agradeceré mucho pero aun mas si me da su comentario, ahora si me despido. Bay! 


	2. Chapter 2 II Regreat, Reality

Only Yours

Por Nian

Para Ran-k

II. Regrets, Reality.

Llego a su casa después de pedalear como loco y sin dormirse por mucho tiempo, tiempo que en realidad le parecio muy corto, pero había tomado una decisión, no iba a decirle nada al pelirrojo sobre su momento de estupidez, aunque no se iba a confiar tampoco y tan pronto viera al puercoespín, le aclararía que lo que había pasado entre ellos no había significado nada y que por lo tanto no tenia por que perjudicarlo en su relación con el pelirrojo. Lamentaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, pero temía que si se entrevistaba con el puercoespín entonces este intentaría hacer algo mas para retenerlo y su sesión terminaría en una pelea a golpes hasta que uno de los dos ya no pudiera levantarse, cosa que tenia prohibida, por eso se fue, y decidió pensar en sus próximas acciones con la cabeza fría.

Llego hasta su habitación sin notar al pasar por la sala de estar, que en ella descansaba placidamente su hermana, mientras veía televisión, pero ella si lo vio y su apariencia daba mucho que desear, se preocupo y fue tras el. Lo observo sentarse en el borde de su cama pensativo y suspirando, lo cual le dio curiosidad, pero al pensar en que ese suspiro era dedicado al pelirrojo sonrió. Desde que supo que su hermano tenía un lindo novio pelirrojo, aun sabiendo que era con quien solía pelear todos los días, se alegro, para ella estaba claro que esa relación apache, no era más que un amor escondido que tarde o temprano se descubriría, y estaba orgullosa de que su hermano se hubiera encargado de ello. Por el contrario Kaede no se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo miraba con curiosidad, hasta que ella lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Ya me dijo Mama que ganaste – sus padres solo se despidieron de Kaede cuando el juego termino y se fueron en su propio auto, sabían que posiblemente el equipo querría celebrar por eso lo dejaron solo, pero no fue así, Kaede había decidido celebrar solo en compañía de su novio formal y por eso le extraño a Kana verlo en su casa tan temprano.

—Kana, que haces aquí, cuando llegaste, no te vi... – se sorprendió enormemente al verla frente a el, con los brazos cruzados pero sonriente.

—Hace unos segundos, pero veo que algo te preocupa, puedo saber de que se trata, ya sabes que me gusta ayudar y no solo meterme en tus asuntos por diversión – se sentó sobre el buró que estaba al lado de la cama y observo minuciosamente el comportamiento de su hermano menor.

—Acabo de hacer algo estúpido – en un claro gesto de desesperación se restregó las manos en su cara larga, lo cual hizo que su hermana se preocupara más.

—Si, pues que raro, pero... es muy malo?

—Si, muy malo – suspiro sin poder mirarla, su hermana era 100 por ciento feminista, y las infidelidades para ella eran el peor error que un hombre podría cometer contra su pareja, sin importar que esta fuera hombre o mujer, estaba conciente de ello pero aun así sentía la gran necesidad de decirle lo que acababa de hacer a quien estuviera disponible.

—Y como que? – después de unos segundos de ver a su hermano tan intranquilo, pensó en lo peor, pero no quiso adelantarse a los acontecimientos, así que decidió escuchar a su hermano antes de adivinar – no mataste a alguien... verdad? – temía recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

—No, pero tal vez debí hacerlo, o tal vez me arrepentiré en el futuro por no haberlo hecho, Rayos! – se restregó la cabeza con sus manos, mas molesto cada segundo que pasaba consigo mismo.

—Kaede, me estas asustando, por favor dime que fue lo que hiciste...

—Estuve con alguien más...

—Estuviste, como que... OH! Por Dios, como que "estuviste" con alguien mas, con quien, por que, acaso no amas a Hanamichi, creí que era tu verdadero y único amor! – termino gritándole molesta y caminando de un lado para otro en su habitación.

—Fue un error, te lo puedo jurar, yo en realidad creí que era él, mi Hanamichi! – se escudo con su verdadera reacción, pero poco creíble.

—No entiendo y será mejor que me cuentes con lujo de detalle lo que sucedió, solo de esa forma sabré si debo creerte o no.

—Está bien, realmente creo que tú eres la mejor persona a quien puedo contárselo.

—Hazlo ya!

—Me quede en el gimnasio por que... – respiro profundo y con un gesto de angustia total se decidió a confesarse – Estaba muy cansado y quería descansar un poco, así que le dije a Hanamichi que se fuera con los demás, por que estaba hambriento, pero me quede dormido y solo me desperté cuando sentí "algo" sobre mi... "ya sabes que"... – no podía mirar a su hermana al contarle esas cosas.

—No, no se, explícame de que estas hablando Kaede! – pero ella buscaba su mirada.

—Estaba sentado, recargado sobre los casilleros, dormía placidamente hasta que sentí que "alguien" estaba jugando con mi... con mi "amiguito" – se cubría la cara con sus manos nervioso.

—Kaede habla claro, por que te es tan difícil?

—El maldito puercoespín! – apretó los puños – me despertó con su boca en mi... – miro hacia abajo, señalando su sexo con su mirada.

—Te dio sexo oral? – pregunto con propiedad, pero muy molesta.

—Si... – lo acepto avergonzado.

—Y... por que no te lo quitaste de encima? – pregunto indignada.

—Por que tenia los ojos cerrados y creí que era Hanamichi, y no lo note hasta que...

—Hasta que eyaculaste?

—Si, por que entonces abrí los ojos, pero después...

—Después que, le diste un golpe marca diablo y lo mandaste al infierno? – era lo lógico para ella.

—No – lo acepto avergonzado.

—NO, como que no? – estaba histérica, pero segundos después se tranquilizo.

—Aun estaba excitado, solo pensaba en Hanamichi, en tenerlo en mis brazos en ese momento, por que, bueno... minutos antes él mismo me había besado mientras dormía, pero solo con la intención de despertarme para después irse dejándome un poco...

—Excitado?

—Si... así que, después...

—Después que?

—Lo hice.

—Que?

—Lo... lo tome, pero lo hice molesto, en ese momento solo pensaba en Hana, en su cuerpo y en darle una lección al maldito pelos de punta, que se le ocurrió...

—KamiSama, acaso lo...

—SI, pero no pude evitarlo, además... yo solo deseaba castigarlo de alguna manera...

—Siendo rudo?

—Si, pero ahora no se que hacer...

—Eres un Idita, un imbécil, un infiel...

—No, eso no...

—Hum, como que no? si tuviste sexo con otro tipo!

—No lo soy por que todo el tiempo pensé en Hanamichi y solo fue sexo!

—Es lo mismo, si tu cuerpo es infiel, eres infiel al final! Y no te atrevas a contradecirme! – levanto su dedo en forma de amenaza contra su hermano.

—Lo se, lo se! y por eso me arrepiento pero no se que hacer ahora, no puedo volver en el tiempo y borrar lo que sucedió, y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable!

—Por que lo eres!

—Si, tienes razón, lo se, lo soy y no estoy contento, pero que puedo hacer?

Kana se quedo pensando en las consecuencias que la sinceridad para con su adorado pelirrojo podrían traerle y si antes deseaba que este supiera todo y que no le perdonara a su hermano – su horrible infidelidad – ahora que lo veía bien, desesperado y desorientado, recordaba con tristeza lo monótona y poco feliz que era la vida de su hermano menor, recordó que desde que su abuelo murió pocas cosas lo hicieron sonreír, el era muy apegado a el y cuando se fue se llevo su sonrisa y este ya no pudo relacionarse verdaderamente con nadie mas hasta que Sakuragi llego a su vida, lo pensó de nuevo y aunque le dolía su orgullo de mujer feminista, decidió que lo mejor para su hermano y posiblemente para Sakuragi, era que viviera en la ignorancia total, como bien decían los viejos refranes, concordó al recordar que "la ignorancia es una bendición", aunque sabia que era tonto pensar que jamás se enteraría.

—No le digas nada.

—Que?... pero pensé que...

—Si, pero ya lo reconsideré y realmente creo que para Hanamichi es mejor no saberlo y también para ti, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a vivir con la culpa, aunque siendo hombre o lo que sea que seas ahora no te será difícil – movió la cabeza de forma negativa – Realmente creí que tu serias diferente a los demás pero ya veo que todos los malditos hombres son iguales, todos son infieles, egoístas, desconsiderados y no les importa cuanto daño hagan, solo les importa su maldito placer y bien estar, por eso los odio a todos!

—Ya por favor Kana, tranquilízate, no creo que Hanamichi sea como dices por el hecho de ser hombre, aunque ya he comprobado que Yo si, y no creas que no me duele admitirlo o que no me sentiré culpable, pero...

—Perdón, ya se que no eres malo, no del todo, pero ya no te veo como antes, lo siento hermano pero tu me conoces y sabes que desde ahora entre nosotros nada será igual, y aunque tratemos, para mi ya no eres el adolescente modelo que deseaba ser feliz con su único amor toda la vida.

—Lo siento, siento haber roto esa imagen que tú tenías de mí pero... haré todo lo posible por reivindicarme ante ti.

—Ya no importa, será mejor que te duches, tienes hambre, por lo que te escuche decir al parecer no has comido nada después del desayuno.

—Si, pero cenare en casa de Hanamichi, estoy seguro de que me esta esperando.

—Ok, te dejo – y salio de la habitación de su hermano desilusionada de los hombres una vez mas, no era la primera vez que sabia de las infidelidades de los hombres de su casa, aun de su abuelo tuvo pruebas de que le había sido infiel a la madre de su padre y su padre había seguido los pasos de su progenitor, así como su hermano mayor que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hacerlo con quien lo deseara, no tenia respeto por sus novias, y cada vez que Kana podía entrevistarse con alguna de ellas, les hablaba de todo lo malo que Ken había hecho, obviamente causando en ellas desconfianza e inestabilidad en las relaciones de su hermano y por ultimo el rompimiento total.

Podría decirse que odiaba a los hombres o por lo menos a todos aquellos que sabia habían sido infieles, y ahora no quería odiar a su hermano menor, y no por que su historia le hubiera convencido del todo, sino por que creía firmemente en el autocontrol que poseía su hermano y en lo responsable que era a sus 16 años, pero ahora solo intentaba creer que tenia remedio y que no volvería pasar, aunque no estaba convencida del todo.

Kaede seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras se despojaba de su ropa nuevamente sudada, había pedaleado demasiado en muy poco tiempo y su cuerpo había transpirado de nuevo, pero no sentía nada, ni frío, ni calor, solo la preocupación de saberse descubierto ante Hanamichi. Suspiro de nuevo y se dio una ducha rápida y para sentir algo mas o para distraerse tal vez, abrió la perilla del agua fría, pero como lo esperaba no la sintió demasiado fría, se quedo un momento ahí, esperando que su pecho dejara de sentir esa fuerte opresión para salir de su casa y dirigirse a casa de su amado Koibito.

N/A: Prometo que muy pronto habrá lemon, espero que mucho ja, ja... agradezco infinitamente a todas las lindas chicas que se molestaron en escribir su opinión sobre mi ultimo fic, y gracias por seguir leyendo mis cositas... ahora si me despido y pues no leemos despuecito, bye!


	3. Chapter 3 III What to Do?

Only Yours

Por Nian

Para Ran

III. What to do?

Cuando Kana salio de la habitación de Kaede se tropezó con su hermano mayor, este la saludo cortés, con una gran sonrisa, pero sin esperar lo mismo de ella, y como lo pensó, esta solo lo miro con desprecio y posiblemente con ganas de ahorcarlo sin piedad.

—Hey! Kaede-chan... que haces aquí, creí que estarías festejando con tu lindo pelirrojo tu victoria, estuviste genial hermano, te felicito, jamás te había visto jugar de esa manera, valla que... si... – al fin noto que su joven hermano no lo había escuchado y para llamar a su atención apretó su brazo cuando este le paso por enfrente y ni siquiera lo miro – Kaede, que te sucede? – le hablo serio, muy en el fondo era un bueno tipo, solo mostraba su cara de conquistador al mundo pero con su joven hermano era diferente por que sentía que debía enseñarle algunas cosas, solo por ser el mayor.

—Eh?... Oh! Ken eres tu, que pasa? – pregunto fuera de orbita.

—Es lo que yo te pregunto, que es lo que pasa contigo, estas mas anormal de lo normal, je, je, si me lo dices no se lo diré a nadie, claro a menos que quieras lo contrario, je, je...

—Bueno... en realidad, si me gustaría tener tu opinión sobre lo que acabo de hacer, lo cual fue una completa estupidez... – nunca lo había visto así, siempre estaba seguro de su mismo, nunca parecía nervioso. Solo ahora, Ken comenzaba a creer que realmente su hermano era de carne y hueso y que en verdad amaba a su novio.

Nuevamente relato lo que le había sucedido algunas horas antes de su llegada a casa, su hermano lo escucho muy atento entendiendo el porque del comportamiento de su hermana y de su hermano, respectivamente, pero al igual que Kana, al recordar la anterior personalidad de su hermano y su actual situación decidió que lo mejor para el y su pelirrojo adorado, seria que Kaede se quedara callado, en resumen, que no le mencionara absolutamente nada a Hanamichi sobre su pequeña y delgada cana al aire.

—Y que piensas? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad aunque sabia de antemano lo que su hermano mayor le aconsejaría.

—No se lo digas, no es necesario, solo tienes que aprender a fingir que no pasa nada, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que te sea muy difícil, además no hace mucho que Hana-quiero decir "Sakuragi" te conoce, o si, no creo que pueda ver que le estas ocultando algo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, puedo fingir aunque por dentro me sienta como el peor de los hombres.

—Kaede no eres el peor de los hombres, eso lo sabes, y si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al puercoespín, el fue quien inicio esto, además estoy seguro de que si a Sakuragi le sucediera algo como "esto" posiblemente haría lo mismo, a menos que no fuera un hombre y que no tuviera sangre en las venas.

—Hanamichi no es así, es decir, no es como los que conoces, al menos aun no, y aunque ya es activo sexualmente sigue siendo un niño y como tal reacciona ante cualquier situación complicada como la que yo pase, estoy seguro de que el jamás respondería a cualquier estimulo de la forma en la que tu o yo lo hacemos, no sin estar seguro de que lo hace por amor o con la persona indicada – la cara sorprendida de su hermano no le paso desapercibida – ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me llevo el convencerlo de ir a la cama? – era obvio su asombro, aun así continuo hablando, tenia ganas.

—Dos semanas? – quiso adivinar atontado por la palabrería con mucho sentido que su hermano le propino.

—Cinco meses. Los últimos tres meses de rehabilitación fuimos novios, y nunca accedió a nada que comprometiera su reputación por una calentura como yo, y en los siguientes dos meses nos conocimos mejor de lo que te imaginas, sin tocarnos mas que las manos y los brazos, podría jurarte que jamás pasamos de los abrazos mas castos en esos cinco meses, aunque comenzó a utilizar mas su lengua a la hora de besar – Ese fue un pensamiento que después se arrepintió de confesar – Pero aun así era muy tímido, y aun lo es de vez en cuando. Ahora entiendes el porque de mi preocupación, el jamás podrá entender mi reacción, y creerá que lo hice por despecho o por alguna razón estúpida que tenga que ver con nada importante, y esa es mi mayor intranquilidad.

—Wow, a veces me parece que hablo con el Tío Hideoshi cuando lo hago contigo, eres mas sabio de lo que aparentas hermano, además de que nunca habías hablado tanto conmigo o con nadie que yo conozca desde que murió el abuelo, pero sigues siendo un chico de 16 años y por esa razón principalmente te dejas llevar por el momento, así que también puedes culpar a tu libido de adolescente por tu error.

—Maldito Libido de hombre, maldito Sendoh, maldita sea la infidelidad y todos sus derivados!

—Respira y trata de pensar en algo mas que la culpa, y piensa en todas las lagrimas que le ahorraras a tu monito. Solo tranquilízate y si llega a pasar algo – se acerco a el y lo miro a los ojos mas serio que nunca – Niégalo categóricamente, dile que no es cierto, niega todo y no te quiebres, no le dejes ver que puede dudar o que tu tienes dudas sobre lo que tanto miedo el tiene de comprobar. Solo niégalo y que no te importe si por tu mentira al día siguiente el mundo se acabará, me entendiste?

—Si.

—Tal vez, en el futuro te arrepentirás, pero se que realmente lo amas y que no lo quieres perder, así que si alguna vez llega a enterarse por cualquier razón, por lo menos estarás feliz de tenerlo contigo todo el tiempo posible, no crees?

—Si. Gracias hermano – le sonrió y salio de su casa directo a la de su novio, donde sabia que estaría completamente solo, como siempre que lo esperaba para cenar.

Las palabras dichas por sus hermanos mayores le daban vueltas en la cabeza, y al final estuvo de acuerdo con ambos, tenían razón, solo tendría problemas si le confesaba su estupidez a Hanamichi, así que se trago su orgullo de hombre perfecto y se acepto con sus defectos, dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero en el futuro mas lejano posible.

Cuando llego a casa de Hanamichi como lo suponía, estaba solo, su madre hacia algunos meses se había casado por segunda vez pero su pelirrojo hijo había decidido quedarse en la casa donde fue feliz en su niñez y la señora Ukio lo acepto por que además aquel hombre con el que ahora vivía tenia demasiados hijos y todos vivían con el, así que ya no quería causarle mas problemas y por eso dejo a su niño solo, aunque lo llamaba casi todos los días por la tarde, solo para saber como estaba, además de que lo visitaba dos o tres veces al mes ya que vivía bastante lejos de donde su hijo y no podía gastar mucho dinero en viajes Express, ya que todo lo que ganaba, además de la pensión de su esposo era para los estudios y la manutención del joven Sakuragi.

Era una tarde calurosa, y cuando llego a la puerta, entro al verla abierta, le causo sorpresa encontrarla así, planeo preguntarle a su pelirrojo el porque de su imprudencia, acaso el muy torpe no sabia lo que podía pasarle, eso y todas las demás razones por las que Rukawa se preocupaba quedaron en el olvido cuando al caminar sigiloso hasta la cocina, lo encontró tarareando una dulce canción y moviendo las caderas de manera sensual.

_Mi dulce niña na, na, na, _

_Tu me fascinas na, na, na_

No usaba su camisa, tenia el torso desnudo para no sudar pues su pequeña casa no contaba con el servicio de aire acondicionado, y de espaldas a Ru, Hana bailaba y cantaba fingiendo que no sabia que su novio estaba reaccionando como siempre que lo encontraba así, mirándolo embobado.

_Por tu sonrisa, por tu mirada... niña_

Cantaba a sabiendas de que su zorro miraba hipnotizado la graciosa y sensual forma en que movía sus caderas o mejor dicho su redondo y prominente trasero, en forma circular.

_Contigo niña, quiero pasar mis días..._

Al fin volteo a verlo y de inmediato se acerco a su adorado zorro con una dulce sonrisa, solo para recibirlo con un tierno beso corto en los labios. Siendo correspondido inmediatamente, enlazo con sus largos brazos el cuello de su hombre y lo llevo a la cocina entre besos y caricias.

—Tienes hambre? – le pregunto moviendo sus labios muy cerca de los de Rukawa.

—De ti, siempre – le hablo al oído, haciendo que la piel de su cuello se erizara sin poderlo evitar, pero sonriente resistió el deseo de hacer el amor en la cocina, por que además al igual que Kaede, todavía estaba hambriento.

El trayecto a casa fue largo, el autobús que los transporto a Kaynan, solo los llevo de regreso a Shohoku, así que cuando llego allá tuvo que retomar el camino hacia a su casa y solo después de eso, pudo por fin ponerse a cocinar algo decente para compartir una agradable y deliciosa cena con su novio.

—Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre! – declaro sonriente al soltarse del abrazo de su zorro, solo para disponer todo en orden para su deliciosa cena.

Rukawa solo suspiro para aliviar un poco su conciencia, pero parecía que el aire nunca le era suficiente para sentirse mejor, la culpa estaba presente en todo momento.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y mientras Hanamichi sonreía por algo que su imaginación le dibujaba en su mente, Kaede estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin realmente disfrutar de su primer bocado ni del siguiente.

—Podría perdonarte cualquier cosa si me la cantaras – sonrió con malicia, imaginándose a Kaede cantando, al mismo tiempo que bailaba como el grupo que cantaba su canción favorita del momento.

—Que, dijiste algo?

—Que si me cantaras esa canción, te perdonaría cualquier cosa.

—Cualquier cosa? – la recordó rápidamente – Te refieres a esa canción que cantabas cuando llegue?

—Sip – la conversación del pelirrojo no tenia sentido pero de alguna manera le daba esperanzas al zorro.

—Me perdonarías si olvidara nuestro primer aniversario?

—Sip, pero tendrías que cantármela en un lugar publico.

—Y si me olvidara de tu cumpleaños?

—También, pero tendrías que cantarla y bailar.

—Me perdonarías si... – se detuvo, quería decirlo pero sabia que lo mejor era quedarse callado – Si me quedara dormido después de hacer el amor?

—Quieres decir, inmediatamente después de hacerlo?

—Si.

—Umm... – torció a boca, eso ya le había pasado y no le gusto nada, pero lo pensó mejor y sonrió al responder – Si, también eso, creo que podría perdonarte cualquier cosa, je, je... pero tendría que ser un gran espectáculo, tal vez con bailarines a tu alrededor, una buena coreografía y mucha gente observándote, je, je...

—Tendrás que darme esa pista para aprender la canción – no le gusto la idea pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Piensas hacer algo malo? Kitsune indecente... ja, ja... siguió riendo al ver el gesto de incomodidad que su zorro mostró al escucharlo burlarse de él.

Y así paso su deliciosa y poco romántica cena, entre bromas y besos de todos tipos. Tenían la noche para ellos solos, la madre de Hanamichi no llegaría de visita hasta el día siguiente, así que sin prisa alguna charlaban mientras limpiaban la cocina.

Lo único que Kaede deseaba era poder disimular la culpa reflejada en sus ojos, pero sabia que Hanamichi estaba ciego de amor por el, y que no veía mas allá de su siempre serio comportamiento, por eso estaba decidido a no decir nada, a guardarse su secreto bajo mil llaves y nunca hablar sobre lo que podría destruir su felicidad y por consecuencia su vida, sin tomar en cuenta que su felicidad no solo dependía de su silencio sino también del chico que pensaba todos los días en el, además del pelirrojo.

N/A: Bueno, en el próximo capi habrá lemon, espero terminarlo pronto, realmente espero que guste y que no sea demasiado lemon aunque no tengo un medidor jo, jo, bueno ya me despido, hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4 IV Yours and Mine

Only Yours

Por Nian

IV. Yours and Mine.

Paso un buen rato recostado sobre el frío piso de los casilleros de Kaynan, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la escuela estaba totalmente vacía y comenzaba a oscurecer. No pudo levantarse tan pronto lo deseo, estaba adolorido, le apenaba aceptarlo pero el trato que recibió por parte de Rukawa no fue muy agradable y ni siquiera se había quedado hasta dejarlo satisfecho.

Simplemente el Rey del hielo al llegar su inminente orgasmo se levanto sin decir nada y se fue, abandonándolo a la mitad del acto, y horas después en la comodidad de su habitación, después de haber tomado una merecida ducha caliente, evaluaba su situación con el Super Rookie y al parecer no tenían un futuro, menos aun al no cruzar palabra alguna en su primer "encuentro".

Le gusto su espontaneidad y su forma apasionada de tomarlo, envidiaba cada segundo que el pelirrojo compartía con el, cada segundo que el no podía ni siquiera tenerlo cerca.

Suspiro en distintas ocasiones recordando aquel violento beso que lastimo sus labios y aquella descortés forma de tratarlo. Estaba adolorido y tenia marcas en sus caderas, las huellas de los rudos dedos de un basketbolista llamado Kaede Rukawa, pero estaba seguro de que si perseveraba en su conquista tendría éxito, por que siempre lo tenia cuando se lo proponía y esta no era la excepción, de eso estaba seguro.

——————————————————————————————

Después de cenar, aun hacia calor y sentados en el comedor de la pequeña cocina, tomaban jugo frío, mientras Hana le comentaba a Kaede que al día siguiente su madre probablemente llegaría a las 11 de la mañana.

—Eso significa que tendremos que aprovechar la noche – Hana miro de manera divertida la expresión de su novio al terminar la frase, le tenia ganas, además de que le había prometido horas antes que su visita seria excitante.

—Que pretendes Zorro? – alzo una ceja sonriente esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

Súbitamente Rukawa beso al pelirrojo, de forma suave pero apasionada, completamente dispuesto a darle el mas grande de los placeres sin pensar mas en su error cometido horas antes, y del cual se arrepentía sinceramente. El pelirrojo se levanto de su silla, al igual que Kaede y juntos caminando sin ver, chocando con todo a su paso llegaron al fin a la habitación del Hanamichi, donde de inmediato el pelinegro recostó con suavidad a su amado monito.

Hanamichi no sabia que esperar, solo deseaba sentir el calor de su zorro en su piel, en su cuerpo y en su interior.

—Te amo – lo dijo sin pensarlo, solo por que así lo sentía y por que no le apenaba decirlo en la comodidad de su habitación, sobre su cama.

Se detuvo en su tarea, escucho esa frase de dos palabras que lo volvía loco de amor y placer, miro a su novio sonreírle tiernamente, acariciante y nuevamente se reprocho su comportamiento, aceptaba parte de la culpa, pero solo el sabia que lo que había hecho había sido por confusión, por el deseo de tener a la persona que ahora tenia bajo suyo en ese momento, era una excusa tonta, poco creíble, como habría podido conformarse con "eso" cuando tenia todo lo que deseaba a su disposición, solo un Idiota ciego lo haría, su hermana tenia razón, todos los hombres eran iguales, aunque el sabia que Hanamichi nunca le haría tal cosa.

—Yo también – acaricio el rostro sonrojado de Hanamichi con verdadera ternura, y lo beso suavemente, arrancándole un suspiro al separarse – Te amo tanto que me duele haberte... – algo lo hizo callarse, los labios de Hanamichi sobre los suyos no le permitieron sincerarse y ya no quiso hablar, solo correspondió a ese beso en el que su rojito amado le entregaba su corazón.

Beso su cuerpo entero tenían toda la noche por delante. En el proceso se desnudo a si mismo y a su koibito sin grandes dificultades, pues el solo usaba ese pantaloncillo de satín, el cual bajo con cuidado, sin prisa, deteniéndose en todo momento para admirar la hermosa figura que revelaba su completa desnudes.

Nuevamente invadió su dulce boca con su lengua, entablando una deliciosa lucha de saliva en la que solo se rendían cuando el aire en sus pulmones se vaciaba por completo. Con suavidad el zorro acariciaba con vehemencia cada pliegue de la rosada piel del pelirrojo, maravillándose con sus suaves gemidos, y frotando su virilidad contra la de su amado novio, excitándolo al instante.

Contento con el resultado de sus caricias, comenzó a besar el cuello de su amado al notar que su aire se acababa, pero ya no volvió a su boca pues quería darle el mismo trato a su musculoso cuerpo, besarlo entero y darle placer al sexo de Hanamichi.

Llego lentamente a una de sus tetillas, la cual acaricio con su lengua suavemente hasta que se endureció, reacción que le indico que ya era hora de darle la misma atención a la otra bolita rosa y Hanamichi se mostraba deseoso de aquel mismo trato.

Bajo hasta el vientre de su amado donde como preámbulo beso cada pedacito de piel, hasta llegar al erguido miembro que exigía atención. Lo tomo con sus labios solo para succionarlo con fuerza, y prepararse para la siguiente fase de su plan de esa apasionada noche. Con su mano libre, le coloco el condón y se irguió un poco sentándose a horcajadas sobre la virilidad de su amado pelirrojo.

—Ah! Kaede... – Hana se levanto un poco al adivinar lo que su zorro estaba a punto de hacer.

Rukawa solo sonrió, intentando eliminar esa mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras intentaba introducirse el duro miembro de su novio poco a poco, subiendo y bajando para hacerlo mas excitante. Hanamichi se levanto hasta quedar sentado y beso la boca de su zorro, inmerso en un enorme placer al sentir la estreches que lo envolvía con lentitud, hasta entrar totalmente en su amado zorro.

—Te... amo... – le hablaba en susurros mientras hacia sus movimientos cada vez mas rápidos, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Hanamichi para subir y bajar con facilidad, mientras el pelirrojo gemía quedito en su oído, las mismas palabras todo el tiempo.

—Kaede te amo, te amo... – repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados correspondiendo a los besos que su novio le proporcionaba con la misma entrega, y acariciándolo con la misma pasión.

Después de entrar por completo en el, y al quedarse unos segundos así, Hanamichi tomo el endurecido miembro de su amado zorro con una de sus manos, frotándolo con fuerza, la misma fuerza que empleo nuevamente para levantar sus caderas y tocar ese punto importante en el interior de Kaede haciéndolo temblar de placer, al entrar y salir de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su miembro con fuerza.

Encontraron el ritmo perfecto, hasta que un explosivo orgasmo los hizo gritar de placer al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos caer en la cama respirando con dificultad.

Una vez que su respiración se normalizo, Kaede separo sus cuerpos y aun recostado sobre su amado pelirrojo le parecio poco lo que acababan de hacer, así que nuevamente cubrió con el suyo el cuerpo de Hanamichi. Beso sus labios con dulzura al principio pero al paso de los segundos su pasión aumentaba así como sus caricias, y ese movimiento pélvico ondulatorio hacia que nuevamente sus miembros se frotaran, excitándose segundos después de su primer orgasmo.

Kaede deseaba sentirse nuevamente unido a su adorado novio, así que ya no quiso esperar ni pedir permiso, sencillamente beso con fuerza los dulces labios de su amado, listo y decidido a hacer el amor una vez mas esa noche.

Tomo un poco de lubricante e introdujo uno a uno sus dedos en el ano de Hanamichi hasta que estuvo listo para recibirlo, sin olvidarse de ponerse un condón para no lastimarlo al penetrarlo.

Entro suavemente en el cuerpo del pelirrojo sin tomar desapercibida aquella mueca de dolor en su monito rojo, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro sonrojado le hizo continuar introduciéndose en su cuerpo, disfrutando su estreches y sus caricias sobre su espalda.

El pelirrojo por su parte disfrutaba cada vez mas el rose del pene de su novio en su interior, el ritmo era creciente y entraba y salía cada vez con mas facilidad, haciendo su unión mas excitante y placentera.

Kaede levanto un poco las caderas de Hanamichi para entrar mejor en su cuerpo y cuando lo tuvo totalmente empalado en su miembro, no desaprovecho la oportunidad de besarlo nuevamente, inclinándose sobre el, siendo correspondido con el mismo ardor y pasión en sus acciones.

Hanamichi estaba en las nubes, Kaede lo complacía hasta en los mas mínimos detalles, era muy hábil en el sexo y había aprendido mucho de el, y ahora que lo penetraba con tanta pasión disfrutaba cada segundo con los ojos cerrados, y abrazado a el, sintiendo cada rose, cada caricia y cada beso en su cuerpo, correspondiéndole y gimiendo loco de placer, gritando de vez en cuando su nombre y cuanto lo amaba.

—Ah!... ah... Te... amo Kae... de... – en ese momento abrió los ojos y observo el amor con el que su novio lo miraba, recordando su anterior comportamiento, entendiendo que aquel rey de hielo ya no existía para el, aun después de tantas peleas y discusiones termino conquistando su corazón y ahora no quería pensar en vivir sin el.

—Hana... te amo tanto... Oh! – silencioso como siempre, disfrutaba no solo la estreches de su amado, ni el placer que le daba satisfacerlo, sino también de sus palabras, de sus gestos, de sus caricias y de esa mirada acariciante que le entibiaba el corazón.

Ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar a la cúspide del placer, y solo para hacer su orgasmo mas explosivo, Kaede tomo el miembro de Hanamichi con una de sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo tan rápido como podía al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba cada vez mas rápido y profundo, hasta que el pelirrojo nuevamente se derramo violentamente en su mano, excitándose al máximo al envestirlo por ultima vez solo para explotar en su interior y caer totalmente exhausto sobre el pecho de Hanamichi.

Segundos después ambos yacían en la pequeña cama del pelirrojo, muy juntos, pero adormecidos.

—Estas cansado? – pregunto acariciando el pálido pecho de su zorro, recostado sobre su hombro.

—Nunca me había cansado tanto en solo un día – con los ojos cerrados y sin mirarlo le respondió aun con su brazo izquierdo rodeando los hombros del pelirrojo.

—Pues tienes 11 horas para dormir, mama llegara después de las 11 de la mañana, así que será mejor que te duermas ahora mismo, si no quieres que... Kaede... – al escuchar su respiración hacerse mas lenta y su abrazo menos fuerte, entendió que su pelinegro novio ya estaba dormido – Kaede... ya te dormiste?

—"..." – no recibió respuesta, pero decidió insistir.

—Kaede... – lo movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos – Zorro feo, Zorro apesto, Zorro dormilón, cara de perr...Wahh!...

—Déjame dormir! – le grito y lo asusto.

—Ja, ja – un grito después de un escandalosa carcajada le hicieron sonreír al zorro dormilón.

—Do'hao.

—Je, je, perdón – se disculpo y nuevamente se acomodo sobre el pecho de su amado quien lo acogió sonriente sobre el, solo para dormir mas cómodo y soñar con angelitos iguales Kaede Rukawa.

Intentaba dormir en su solitario departamento, todavía no eran las 11 de la noche, pero no tenia sueño, solo podía pensar en visitar a Rukawa, en hablarle sobre lo que habían hecho por la tarde, y en que deseaba con ansiedad que se repitiera, pero en otro escenario. Uno en el que la comodidad y el romanticismo los rodeara además de la oscuridad de la noche.

Estaba decidido a visitarlo lo mas pronto posible, desafortunadamente no podría hacerlo hasta el lunes siguiente, lo cual significaba que no podría verlo en dos días mas, pues

todavía era viernes.

Después de algunas horas de dar vueltas en la cama, al fin el sueño lo invadió, un sueño hermoso en el que Rukawa correspondía al amor que el numero 7 de Ryonan le profesaba, siendo felices hasta el termino de sus días, siempre juntos.

TBC

N/A: Que les parecio, les gusto, bueno espero no haberme pasado de lemon, y que hayan notado el amor en el ambiente, además del lemon, que para mi es muy importante, je, je, espero que les haya gustado, y tal vez habrá un poco mas de esto en el siguiente capitulo ji, ji, ji, no estoy muy segura, hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Chapter 5 V Denial

Only Yours

Por Nian

N/A: Gracias a Elena y a Shingryu Inazuma por leerlo, esto es 4 u.

V. Denial.

La alarma que Hanamichi había programado sonó de antes de las 10 de la mañana, no tenia mucho que hacer, el desayuno era fácil y rápido, además de que faltaba mas de una hora para que su madre llegara de visita. Se sentó sobre su cama, muy cerca de Rukawa, e intento despertarlo con prudencia, no deseaba recibir un golpe en su lindo rostro, así que intento con besos y suaves caricias despertar a su querido zorro.

Se posiciono sobre el por completo, no le hacia mucho caso y parecía que no deseaba abrir los ojos, así que con sus manos acaricio suavemente el pecho de su zorro, besando no solo sus mejillas o la comisura de sus labios sino además su boca seca.

Siguió besándolos hasta que escucho un gruñido proveniente de la garganta del pelinegro, se distrajo un segundo y el zorro cambio sus posiciones sorprendiéndolo.

—Ah, ya estas despierto Zorro loco! – nuevamente su grito de susto se escucho en su habitación seguido de una alegre carcajada. Jugaron unos cuantos segundos, aunque en realidad solo Rukawa le hacia cosquillas al pelirrojo, haciéndolo reír mientras se movía bajo su cuerpo.

Ambos aun estaban desnudos y solo la sabana que los cubrió se interponía entre sus cuerpos. Demasiado cerca jadeaban juntos después de algunos segundos, mirándose atraídos por el brillo en sus ojos y sus sonrisas de agrado. En un impulso sin sorpresa Rukawa ahora lo besaba con pasión, abriéndose paso con su lengua en los apetecibles labios de su amado pelirrojo el cual sonreía conciente de que había provocado a su zorro novio sin proponérselo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, así que se dejo llevar por el, sin negarse en ningún momento.

Saco la sabana que aun cubría el cuerpo del pelirrojo y se posiciono entre sus piernas de inmediato, acababa de despertar pero ya estaba erguido su miembro en espera de atención, por lo que su cuerpo se frotaba insistente contra el de su compañero, el cual comenzaba a reaccionar de la misma manera.

Abrió sus piernas, sabia lo que venia y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque todavía tenían que ducharse, cambiar las sabanas y quiso seguir pensando en sus quehaceres pero los dedos de Rukawa en su interior le distrajeron la mente de aquellos pensamientos y se dedico a partir de ese momento a satisfacer el hambre que su novio tenia de su cuerpo y de hacerle el amor una vez mas por la mañana.

Acariciaba sus piernas con deseo mientras se hundía en su cuerpo, con un ritmo lento alargaba su goce, y Hanamichi parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar ese delicioso vaivén de sus cuerpos ya sudorosos, recibiendo placer en cada arremetida que Rukawa suavemente le brindaba con pasión, logrando grandes sacudidas de placer, y distintos sonidos guturales que los enloquecían a ambos, hasta que el inicio de un increíble orgasmo sorprendió primero al pelirrojo.

—Ah!... – cerro sus piernas fuertemente sobre la cintura de su amado zorro, deteniendo sus movimientos por un segundo, sorprendiéndose de su durabilidad, pero satisfecho con su reacción – Kaede!... date prisa... Ah... ah...

Un ultimo grito le anuncio el explosivo orgasmo, segundos después ambos derramaron su blanca esencia.

Descansaron unos minutos sobre la cama, pero antes de que Rukawa se quedara dormido otra vez sobre el pecho de Sakuragi, este decidió darle una tarea para que no se quedara inconciente en su cama o en la ducha.

—Kaede, no te duermas ya! – se lo quito de encima y lo movió hasta que abrió los ojos un poco molesto.

—Tengo sueño – se quejo pero recibió un almohadazo sobre su cabeza.

—No me importa, así que mientras me ducho, cambia las sabanas y abre las ventanas – fue una orden directa – que tendremos visita y aun tenemos que preparar el desayuno, me oíste Zorro apestoso? – le grito al ver que debajo de la almohada que le lanzo anteriormente, Rukawa no se movía – Zorro apestoso! – le grito y por fin Rukawa se quedo sentado sobre la cama.

—Esta bien!

—Me voy a duchar primero – y se fue al fin para comenzar su día, muy limpio.

—Rayos!

—Te advierto que si cuando regreso te encuentro dormido, te tirare de mi cama y te echare agua muy fría para que despiertes, me oíste? – le grito desde lejos mientras buscaba su toalla para meterse a la ducha.

Rukawa muy obediente, se levanto al fin demasiado adolorido de su cuerpo entero, aun estaba cansado, sus piernas le dolían, sus brazos le dolían, los ojos no se le abrían y la cabeza le punzaba como si tuviera resaca. El día anterior se esforzó demasiado y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, pero no se arrepentía, por fin logro una de sus mas grandes metas y hasta cierto punto se había demostrado así mismo y a los demás que sus ideales llegaban mas allá de un simple campeonato, revelándose a si mismo como un prominente jugador con un gran futuro.

Prepararon el desayuno después de una refrescante ducha y esperaron a la madre de Sakuragi hasta que llego para comer, y como lo pensaron ella llego puntual, alegrándose de encontrarlos juntos.

Ese sábado resulto ser especial, pues ese día los padres de Rukawa celebrarían su aniversario numero 20, pero Kaede lo había olvidado por completo, afortunadamente Kana lo llamo a casa de Hanamichi y ambos quedaron invitados. La madre de Hanamichi también estaba invitada, pero tenia que irse pronto así que no acepto, y decidió marcharse antes de que su hijo y su novio salieran de casa.

Sakuragi como siempre se despidió efusivamente de su adorada madre, esperando verla pronto nuevamente. Mientras Kaede solo pensaba en lo molesta que Kana aun estaba con el y con sus estupideces. Dudó de llevar a Hanamichi a aquel festejo, pero tenia que ir, pues era una fecha importante para su familia entera y al invitar a su koibito lo hacia parte de ella, y eso parecía ser importante para sus seres queridos, especialmente para el pelirrojo.

Llegaron a casa de Rukawa antes de las 7 de la noche, que era donde se celebraría la recepción, todo estaba muy bien adornado, el amplio jardín estaba lleno de luces y había gente en todas partes, charlando de cualquier cosa. Hanamichi y Kaede entraron por la puerta de servicio para dirigirse a la habitación del segundo solo para que el pelirrojo al igual que el zorro, vistiera un elegante traje, el cual su novio estuvo mas que alegre de prestarle.

Ambos lucían como modelos de revistas de modas, Hanamichi peino muy bien su cabello y Rukawa lo dejo como siempre, era imposible hacer que su cabello se acomodara de otra manera sin grandes esfuerzos y no le gustaba poner tantos productos químicos en su cabello, así que se mostró como siempre, serio y formal a la hora del brindis.

Con una suave clase de Balada que no terminaba, los padres de Kaede bailaron con algunos de sus invitados, Kana no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, así que sus primas y sus tías justificaron su ausencia, aunque era clara ese señal para su padre, el conocía los sentimientos y la forma de pensar de su hija, en realidad temía que por su poca confianza en los hombres se convirtiera en monja o que por su gran odio a ellos se volviera lesbiana, le bastaba con que uno de sus hijos barones lo fuera, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarla con sus defectos y con sus virtudes, aunque ella nunca le creyera que estaba arrepentido de haberle sido infiel a su madre y que la amaba realmente, además de que nunca mas desde hacia 8 años había reincidido.

La joven Kana de 17 años había salido de casa después de recordarle a su hermano menor a donde tenia que estar esa noche, pero ya no había vuelto hasta que dieron mas de 10 de la noche, esperaba que nadie notara su entrada, afortunadamente cuando llego al salón de fiestas a un lado de la mansión, encontró a su familia muy lejos, su madre aun bailaba con Kaede y su padre con su propia hermana menor, así que cuando encontró a Hanamichi sentado comiendo de una gran bandeja de bocadillos, de inmediato se fue a sentar cerca de el, en la misma mesa sin que el se diera cuenta.

—Hola Hanamichi! – después de acomodarse en una silla junto a el, lo saludo.

—Kana, al fin llegas, Hola! – la saludo efusivamente, el sí echó de menos su presencia en aquel importante evento para su familia adoptiva.

—Parece que te diviertes – observo los bocadillos que el pelirrojo indiscretamente había minuciosamente escogido, y le sonrió divertida con el sonrojo en su rostro al sentirse juzgado por haber tomado tanta comida – No te preocupes ja, ja, son gratis, así que no has robado nada ja, ja...

Hanamichi solo sonrió mas confiado y trago lo que tenia en la garganta con mas libertad, sin notar la extraña forma en la que su cuñada observaba a su hermano menor al bailar con su madre, y que decir de su padre a quien miraba con rencor, como si no pudiera perdonarle sus infidelidades, nunca.

—Que te pasa, por que miras así a tu familia, deberías estar feliz, están "todos" juntos y tus padres te quieren mucho y tus hermanos también.

—Es que todo es un mentira, pero antes dime algo – lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados – le has sido infiel alguna vez a alguno o alguna de tus novios o novias?

—Claro que No Kana, y solo he tenido un solo novio en mi vida!

—Y novias?

—Ninguna, pensé que lo sabias!

—Si, pero no te creí.

—Mmh, por que no?

—Por que es imposible pensar que no has tenido alguna novia a tus 16!

—Por que, a las chicas no les gusto, ninguna de las 51 que me gustaron en toda mi vida me quiso, solo Kaede se acerco a mi y...

—Hana-kun, eso es imposible.

—Por que?

—Por que eres demasiado lindo, y atractivo además de "notable" como para que alguna chica no te quiera, sé de buena fuente que eres muy tierno – le guiño un ojo y el pelirrojo nuevamente se sonrojo – además de tímido ja, ja, ja...

—A sí, pues si sigues burlándote de mi te voy a acusar con Kaede, tal vez el pueda convencerte de que yo era Virgen cuando... – se callo y se cubrió la boca cuando su charla se convirtió en algo mas intimo de lo que pretendía contar.

—No!... no es cierto, no me digas que eras virgen cuando estuvieron juntos la primera vez tu y mi hermano, no, no es posible... – lo negaba incrédula.

—Por que no? – totalmente sonrojado la cuestiono.

—Por que "él" no... – "por que el no te merece", estuvo a punto de decirlo – por que el nunca me lo había contado y como te lo dije antes aunque no tenia porque hacerlo, eso no importa, el hecho es que eres demasiado bueno para... – "mi hermano", le hubiera encantado decir – es decir eres demasiado bien parecido como para que nadie se haya fijado en ti, además se supone que todos los padres llevan a sus hijos a una edad muy temprana a hacerse hombres o no?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 14 años, tal vez pensaba hacerlo después, no lo se, pero ya deja de hacerme preguntas si no me crees nada de lo que te digo – dijo al fin, un poco molesto el pelirrojo con el comportamiento de su cuñada.

—Discúlpame Hanamichi, pero es que... es increíble que un hombre sea diferente de los demás – quiso decir "de mis hermanos, mi padre y mi abuelo", ella había llegado a la conclusión de que todos los hombres eran iguales, sin importar su estatus social, o si su familia estaba completa.

—Mi madre alguna vez llego a hablar como tu, hasta que conoció a su nuevo esposo, pero de mi padre nunca hablo mal, al contrario, casi no se molestaba con el cuando estaba vivo y aunque en ocasiones peleaban por que el dinero que ganaba papa era muy poco y no quería que mi madre trabajara para que cuidara bien de mi, casi siempre estaban felices, aun cuando yo me había vuelto pandillero, eso no les gusto mucho... – se hecho a la boca un rico canapé, solo para tragarse ese nudo que se le formaba en la garganta cada vez que se sentía culpable de la muerte de su padre – Eran felices, pero no sé si alguna vez mi padre le fue infiel a mi mama, aunque no lo creo.

—Es posible – al notar aquella triste mueca en el pelirrojo, quiso quitarle esa sensación de abandono y culpa con una escueta sonrisa, pero al dirigir la mirada nuevamente a su padre y a sus hermanos, nuevamente se sintió engañada y enojada con todos los hombres.

Continuo mirándolos con enojo, con rencor, como deseando culparlos de todas las desgracias en el mundo, hasta que no pudo mas y estrello su puño en la mesa, asustando a Hanamichi con su extraña acusación.

—Como pueden ser tan cínicos, como pueden tener la suficiente cara dura para continuar con sus vidas normales después de todo lo malo que han hecho, esss... indignante! – se levanto gritando la injusticia de la vida, por no querer cobrarles sus faltas a la moral.

—Kana que te sucede? – Hanamichi intento calmarla, pero no lo lograba, de cualquier forma aunque no le gustaba guardar las apariencias y las hipocresías, creía que ese no era el momento para reclamos de esa magnitud y menos en un momento como el que sus padres vivían.

Ella lo miro con un gran odio reflejado pero no para Hanamichi, aun así este creyó que era por su persona que estaba tan alterada.

—Dime, acaso he hecho algo como para que me mires de esa forma? – le pregunto preocupado sin entender lo que sucedía con su cuñada, sabia que ella era bastante expresiva muy al contrario de Kaede, además de feminista.

—No, tu no, pero todos los demás Sí, y por eso los odio!

—De que hablas, tranquilízate por favor, Kana me gustaría ser tu amigo y entenderte pero si no me dices nada, no podré – acaricio el rostro molesto de su linda cuñada esperando confortarla un poco – Por que no te sientas y me dices que es lo que te lastima tanto... también soy bueno para escuchar – le sonrió conciliador y ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal nuevamente, porque ese dulce pelirrojo tenia que soportar lo que su madre y su abuela, aun siendo un hombre.

—Quisiera decírtelo pero temo hacerte mucho daño, así que será mejor que me vaya de aquí. Adiós – se volteo y sin mas se fue – espero que disfrutes de la fiesta por que yo no puedo.

N/A: Hola de nuevo, pues como se han podido dar cuenta, estuve tentada a decirle todo a Hanamichi (siendo mi querida Kana), pero no pude, espero que les haya gustado el lemon al principio del capitulo y lo demás también, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6 VI The First Warning

Only Yours

Por Nian

VI. The First Warning.

Kana se fue, dejando a su pelirrojo cuñado muy confundido y sin entender su respuesta, preguntándose, ¿Qué podría ser aquello que la molestaba tanto como para lastimarlo a él, era una chica rara, eso lo decía Ken todo el tiempo, pero era buena con Hanamichi, y por esa razón le había tomado cariño, además porque ella siempre se había mostrado como una buena hermana, para el y Kaede.

Las cursilerías se terminaron cuando al acabar la ultima pieza que bailaron los festejados, la música Dance se escucho fuertemente en todo el salón. Muchos se sentaron en sus mesas, casi todos los mayores de 20 y muchos jovencitos, se levantaron a bailar entusiasmados por sacudir sus cuerpos al compás de los diferentes ritmos que el DJ que la familia Rukawa había contratado, tocaba en su gran aparato reproductor. Esta contrastaba desde rock metálico hasta la música siempre moderna y la de moda en Latinoamérica.

—Bailamos? – pregunto Rukawa y Hanamichi se olvido de Kana al voltear a ver a su amado. Le dio la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile olvidándose de que eran dos chicos del mismo sexo y comenzaron a bailar sin ningún complejo o vergüenza.

La noche paso rápido y para Rukawa era cada vez mas fácil respirar en presencia de su amado, aunque nunca sin dejar de sentir esa culpa a cada segundo, tal vez mas lejana pero no ausente.

Bailaron hasta las 2 de la madrugada, se cansaron tanto que se fueron a dormir de inmediato, no sin antes darse una deliciosa ducha juntos sin olvidar tallar muy bien sus espaldas.

Pasaron un gran fin de semana, siempre juntos muy enamorados, en todas partes, ya fuera haciendo sus tareas o simplemente abrazados mientras veían la televisión. Y Kaede se olvido de lo que minaba su existencia hacia todavía algunas horas.

————————————————————————————————

No pudo esperar mas y el lunes por la tarde, al terminar el entrenamiento gracias a Hikoichi logro obtener la dirección de su amado Rukawa, así que salio de Ryonan muy bien presentable, quería estar guapo para su nuevo prospecto, con la esperanza de una verdadera cita y muchos mas encuentros intensos y apasionados sin limite.

Aun vestía su uniforme de la Escuela, lo cual lo hacia lucir un poco infantil, mas aun con ese gesto soñador y una hermosa sonrisa tatuada en su lindo e impecable rostro. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de casa de los Rukawa, no sabia bien que decirle a su joven pretendido y como nunca antes estaba nervioso, tanto, que al alzar su dedo índice para tocar el timbre lo vio temblar, pero este dejo de hacerlo cuando una mano grande tomo la suya con suavidad y la sostuvo por unos segundos.

Sendoh no volteo de inmediato a ver quien lo tocaba de esa forma tan amigable, contraria a la que el numero 11 de Shohoku lo hizo, solo sabia que era un hombre quien sostenía su mano y el deseaba que fuera el mas joven de los Rukawa quien estuviera frente a él al voltear, solo para reflejarse en sus azulinos ojos.

Se parecía mucho en su aspecto, aunque su mirada era muy diferente, mas madura tal vez, pero no era él y lo supo de inmediato.

—Ho-Hola! – trago saliva desilusionado, pero sin dejar de sonreír – Soy... – quiso presentarse pero fue interrumpido.

—Sé quien eres y me alegra conocerte – intento poner nervioso al mas joven con una mirada de conquistador, sin soltar su mano. A sus 20 años ya había experimentado con algunos chicos y el jovencito de 17 que tenia enfrente comenzaba a gustarle, pero solo para usarlo una noche.

—Ya... veo – dijo nervioso intentando recuperar su mano con éxito – Y tu eres...?

—Rukawa Ken, por supuesto.

—Puedo pasar, me gustaría... – propuso nervioso.

—No, no puedes, lo siento – lo negó tajante sin importarle si lastimaba o no los sentimientos del chico que tenia en frente.

—Pero solo quiero...

—Sé lo que quieres y lo que intentas pero no creo que funcione.

—Como lo sabes? – alzo una ceja altivo, molesto con el comportamiento de quien suponía ser su anfitrión.

—Mi hermano menor me lo dijo y si quieres saberlo, el ahora esta acompañado y no creo que pueda atenderte.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... – levanto su barbilla seguro de su sentencia – Tenemos "algo" de que hablar.

—Realmente no creo que él desee verte – lo miro muy serio y se acerco amenazante un poco hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaban.

—Dejemos que el lo decida – intento tocar el timbre nuevamente pero la mano de Ken rodeo su brazo con fuerza, lo sostuvo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que yo te obligue...

—Inténtalo! – siseo furioso, intentando soltarse del agarre del mayor para entrar a casa de los Rukawa.

—Escúchame niño Idiota! – lo tomo por los hombros con fuerza y lo sacudió hasta que Sendoh lo miro a los ojos – Tu no tienes por que venir a Mi Casa a amenazar "la vida" de mi hermano, así que será mejor que te largues de una vez y no se te ocurra volver! – sin soltarlo, Ken le advirtió con la mirada de lo que seria capaz la próxima vez.

—Tu no tienes derecho a tratarme así o a decirme que hacer! – al fin logro soltarse, pero solo por que Ken aflojo su agarre.

—Ah, no? – súbitamente lo acorralo contra la pared mas cercana y con una media sonrisa acerco su boca a la de Sendoh, probablemente demasiado, e intento besarlo a la fuerza.

Sendoh abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, la sorpresa lo confundió y acepto esa lengua invasora en su boca permitiendo que aquellos labios expertos masajearan los suyos de forma nada amable.

Segundos después Sendoh comprobó que su resistencia no era tanta como creyó pues sus pulmones le exigieron aire nuevo, mucho antes de que Ken sintiera deseos de separase de él.

No podía mas, tuvo que apartar a aquel alto chico que lo besaba con furia, así que coloco su mano derecha sobre el amplio pecho de su atacante y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Que te pasa! – logro decir alterado, respirando con dificultad después de distanciar sus bocas.

—No era "esto" lo que querías? – pregunto con cinismo un Ken orgulloso de su hazaña.

—Si, pero no de ti! – le dijo mas molesto si se podía, recuperando su cuerpo.

Ken rió obviamente burlándose de la situación del chico mas joven, le agrado su forma de defenderse, no era violento pero sabia como quitarse a los tipos como él de encima y eso le gusto.

—Largate de una vez y no vuelvas nunca, que de cualquier forma no podrás entrar.

—Por que me haces esto, Yo no te he hecho nada...

—Por que quieres destruir "el mundo" de mi hermano y no lo puedo permitir.

—Como lo sabes?

—Soy adivino – sonrió con cinismo, saco su teléfono celular con cámara fotográfica integrada y le tomo una foto, sin que Sendoh se diera por entendido o lo pudiera impedir.

—Que hiciste? – pregunto molesto.

—Te acabo de inmortalizar con mi celular ja, ja, ja – rió sin pena solo para después usar la expresión mas fría que tenia emulando a su hermano y le hablo con frialdad – Le daré esta foto a la servidumbre para que no te permitan entrar.

—Pero... por que?

—Ya te lo dije. Ahora vete – bajo la voz – sino quieres que Yo te lleve a tu casa – sonrió con malicia – puedo asegurarte que no será un viaje placentero – nuevamente se le acerco intimidante, logrando su objetivo.

—Estas loco! – Se dio por vencido y decidió irse de ese lugar.

Pero no contaba con que al dar el segundo paso una mano traviesa se estrellara con fuerza contra su glúteo izquierdo.

—Ja, ja, ja... – rió escandalosamente después de despedirse de Sendoh – Adiós! – después de haberle dado esa nalgada en su apretado trasero no dejaba de reír.

Sendo no hizo ni dijo nada, solo se detuvo un segundo muy sorprendido, con los puños apretados, boquiabierto y con los ojos entrecerrados, sin entender que había hecho para que ese chico lo tratara con tan poco respeto. Ciertamente le hubiera encantado voltearse y darle una buena bofetada al hermano mayor de los Rukawa, pero ya había sido demasiado humillado por un día y conociendo a un Rukawa y al acabar de conocer al otro, supo que no podría ganarle en una pelea real. Solo suspiro después de unos segundos al calmarse y continuo su camino sin rumbo fijo.

Al verlo irse sin responder a su ofensa dejo de reír y hasta cierto punto se sintió un poco culpable, pero se quito esa rara sensación de su pecho al recordar los antecedentes de aquel lindo chico y entro a su casa donde sabia que Kaede no se encontraba dentro.

Ya tendría tiempo de volver a ver a su amado, seria mejor en Shohoku, aunque eso significara salir mucho mas temprano de su respectivo entrenamiento, para lo cual le tendría que inventar una excusa al Entrenador Taoka, pero eso no era problema para el gran Akira Sendoh.

———————————————————————————————

—Zorro feo! – le grito al ver que había perdido nuevamente en su ultimo encuentro – ya veras que a próxima vez si te voy a ganar! – le saco la lengua de forma infantil y arrugo su nariz en un gesto ofensivo para su novio.

—Sigue soñando Torpe – sonrió en su interior, adoraba cada actitud, gesto, frase, etc., de su novio en todo momento y ahora lo apreciaba mas, no podía dejar de atesorar cada segundo que compartían juntos, de alguna manera y sin notarlo sentía que su tiempo juntos estaba por terminar, inconcientemente sabia que su error seria cobrado con creces.

—A quien le llamas Torpe, tonto zorro! – esta vez no recibió una replica, solo una sonrisa asomaba al rostro de su novio, eso lo desarmo por completo como siempre y antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo tenia enfrente, besándolo con abandono como si fuera la ultima vez.

—Tengo que irme, mi tío me espera – hablo después de abandonar la boca que gustosamente lo recibía cada vez que se le antojaba invadirla.

—Que? – pregunto sin saber que decir, con aquel beso se olvido hasta de su nombre.

—Te invite, recuerdas?

—Oh! Si, esta bien – pero no había querido ir, no se sentía apto para estar en presencia de los tíos mas queridos por su novio, todavía no.

—Nos vemos en la noche? – le dio un beso corto en los labios esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Claro! – le sonrió con entusiasmo – te esperare despierto – suspiro y lo observo irse resignado a verlo al anochecer, últimamente ya no quería estar separado mucho tiempo de su amado zorro.

—————————————————————————————

Camino molesto por mas de quince minutos sin notar hacia donde lo llevaban sus pasos, hasta que encontró un pequeño parque, se detuvo unos minuto al ver que su rival en el amor se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su bolso deportivo, y decidió poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan para que Kaede Rukawa quedara libre de cualquier compromiso con Sakuragi.

—————————————————————————————

N/A: Hola de nuevo, esta vez me retrase un poco, espero que no se olviden de que todavía actualizare este fic por lo menos una vez por semana, espero actualizarlo sin falta el viernes, gracias a las chicas hermosas que todavía lo leen, hasta lueguito!


	7. Chapter 7 VII The first Lie

Only Yours

Por Nian

N/A: Si estas leyendo esto, MagicKaito perdóname pero esto es solo para darle un poco de protagonismo!

VII. The First Lie.

Con una hipócrita pero agradable sonrisa se presento ante el pelirrojo, mientras este guardaba su botella de agua en su bolso deportivo.

—Hola Sakuragi! – lo saludo efusivo, aunque lo odiaba mas que nunca.

—Mm?... Puercoespín! Que haces aquí? – pregunto mientras el pelinegro se le acercaba un poco.

Se suponía que su entrenamiento era secreto, después de su lesión, Miyagi no lo dejaba practicar mucho, así que solo lo hacia con Kaede donde nadie pudiera verlos, por eso le sorprendió mucho ver a alguien conocido en ese momento.

—Pasaba por aquí y te mire de lejos, por eso me atreví a saludarte... Y como estas? – pregunto sin el menor interés y sin perder su hermosa sonrisa.

—Bien, muy bien. Ya veras que muy pronto el Tensai te demostrara que sus habilidades han vuelto mejor que nunca Y – hizo hincapié en su siguiente frase – En Supremacía NYAHAHAA – reía orgulloso en su pose de deportista talentoso y pretensioso, feliz de al fin usar una nueva palabra en su vocabulario.

—Si, ya veo y... – no podía odiarlo mas – Como esta todo con... Rukawa? – desde que los vio besándose en un oscuro rincón de Ryonan en uno de sus últimos encuentros, el pelinegro dio por hecho que Sakuragi y Rukawa sabían que Sendoh tenia conocimiento sobre su verdadera relación, además de que ellos no parecían querer esconderla del mundo, solo eran discretos siempre con la intención de no incomodar a los presentes con sus mimos y arrumacos.

—B-bien, muy bien – el pelirrojo sabía que Sendoh concia su verdadera relación, aun así no logro evitar su eterno sonrojo en ese tipo de situaciones. Sakuragi bajo la mirada, jamás creyó ser tan tímido.

—Ya veo, eso significa que su relación esta "Bien"?

—Si, muy bien – le dio la espalda, se agacho fingiendo buscar algo que no encontraba en su bolso, ya no quería que Sendoh lo viera en ese estado, siempre vergonzoso para Sakuragi.

—Umm... – al recibir esa respuesta por fin comprendió con dolor que para su amado Rukawa, su "primera vez" no había significado casi nada, eso lo ponía no solo triste sino lleno de odio contra el pelirrojo y un poco con su zorruno novio – Y se puede saber que te da esa seguridad? – era hora de echar cizaña.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir?

—Como estas tan seguro de que "lo tuyo" con Rukawa esta bien? – tenía que empezar lento y saborear la primera impresión del momento.

—Por que estamos bien, porque me "ama"... – fue la respuesta mas obvia que encontró y lo primero que llego a su mente y con esa reacción lo dijo.

—Como lo sabes?

—Por que me lo dice todo el tiempo...

—Todo el tiempo? – Quiso burlarse de su rival – Ahora no esta aquí?

—Lo sé Sendoh – se cruzo de brazos – lo que quise decir fue que Kaede me lo dice todo el tiempo que estamos juntos y solos, o a veces no tan solos y Yo le creo.

—Te lo ha demostrado?

—Claro que si!

—Realmente crees que te es fiel?

—Ya te dije que SI – su paciencia comenzaba a deteriorarse y sus nervios a encresparse.

—Y quien te dice que ahora mismo no se esta revolcando con alguien mas?

—Que! – grito alarmado no entendía a que venia esa pregunta – Que quieres decir? – ahora estaba confundido pero intentaba no expresar su sentir con golpes y gritos.

—Justo ahora que tu no lo ves, ahora mismo que esta lejos de ti en quien sabe donde...

—YO SI SE en donde esta! – sus puños apretados daban cuenta de sus intensiones.

—Estas seguro? – no le tenia miedo al pelirrojo, estaba conciente de lo que podía suceder si acababa con la paciencia de su rival.

—SI – sus dientes apretados no le permitían decir mas.

—No importa lo que digas. El podría mentirte si lo quisiera, y estar justamente ahora en los brazos de quien él quiera – eso ya fue dicho con maldad.

—El no me miente nunca – al escuchar la palabra "mentirte", fue que la calma volvió a su espíritu.

—Y que te da esa seguridad?

—Mi confianza en su palabra.

—En su palabra, ya veo, Confías en todo lo que el te dice? – el pelirrojo asintió sin dudarlo – Y no crees que pueda mentirte, Alguien como Rukawa puede tener a quien desee sin grandes esfuerzos – "igual que a mi" deseo gritárselo, pero tenia que esperar – Bien podría llevar a la cama a quien se le antoje.

—No lo creo.

—Ah no? – la forma en que el pelirrojo le respondía no dejaba de hacerle hervir la sangre, sencillamente estaba atónito.

—Kaede me ama y no creo que tenga tiempo que perder – ese "perder" fue como una puñalada para el maltratado ego del As de Ryonan – Te lo digo por que sé que todo su tiempo libre lo pasa conmigo – eso lo dijo con orgullo – y nuevamente cruzo sus brazos con tranquilidad.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro – sus puños apretados temblaban.

—Pero Yo SI... Ya debo irme – se colgó su bolso al hombro y dio un paso lejos de Sendoh.

—Espera! – era hora de ponerse "mas" pesado.

—Tienes algo mas que decirme Sendoh? – ya estaba cansado con el tono de su enemigo en la duela y quería descansar en su casa.

—Que pensarías si yo te dijera que ...

—Que, dímelo ya Sendoh, que estoy cansado y si no me ducho ahora me dará una pulmonía.

—Que vi a tu Zorro... teniendo sexo con otra persona? – Hanamichi claramente escucho después de lo que le dijo Sendoh como si algo de vidrio se quebrara.

—QUE DICES? – esta vez si se alarmo y su bolso cayó de su hombro.

—Y que dirías si te dijera que ese persona soy YO? – con altivez presumía su hazaña sin decir mucho, pero queriendo dañar tanto como le fuera posible.

—Diría que estas loco – "Mi Kaede no te soporta", quiso gritarle pero no podía, estaba demasiado furioso.

—Y si pudiera probártelo? – solo en ese momento Sakuragi perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y tomo mas en serio los comentarios del puercoespín.

—Probarme que?

—Que tu novio y YO, estuvimos "juntos" – con una sonrisa confiada sembraba la duda en su rival.

—JA, Seria imposible – alzo la voz – Estoy seguro de que Mi Kaede no me diría que me ama, si tuviera "algo" que ver con alguien – se le acerco solo un poco y furioso dijo en tono ofensivo la palabra que completaría su sentencia – O "Contigo" – con puro desprecio se lo escupió y al alto puercoespín lo envolvió una aura de odio.

—Tal vez es un mentiroso. – Le espeto en forma de venganza, con los brazos cruzados y un tono mordaz se le acerco cada vez mas, mientras le escupía su veneno – Tal vez le gusta tener a un Idiota en su cama cada vez que se le da la gana, solo con decirle: "Te amo" – lo último dijo con tono burlón.

—Cállate! – nuevamente apretó sus puños.

—Piénsalo Sakuragi! Es posible que sea verdad.

—Cállate ya maldito Puercoespín! – sus nudillos ya estaban blancos, estaba a punto de explotar, lo que su rival le decía parecía ser verdad.

—Es posible que "Tu Kaede" no te ame. Es posible que solo te este usando, que solo este contigo por lastima, que solo te diga "Te amo" para que cuando él lo quiera tu lo sigas como perrito faldero, directo a su cama...

Solo en ese momento Hanamichi sintió que su paciencia llegaba a un nuevo limite, cerro los ojos, respiro con dificultad y decidió dejarlo hablar pero ya no lo escuchaba, su corazón le dolía con esas palabras, con esos comentarios el puercoespín quería destruir su relación, su confianza en Kaede, pero Sakuragi era mas inteligente de lo que daban por hecho, y sabia que no había ninguna razón para que desconfiara de su zorro, así que al conseguir con su acompasada respiración calmarse, abrió los ojos mas tranquilo, convencido ahora, de que nada de lo que le decía Sendoh era verdad.

—Nada de lo que me has dicho es verdad. – Sentencio mas tranquilo y confiado – Kaede me ama y de eso estoy seguro. Se que solo me dices esto por que me tienes envidia, pero no voy a caer en tu estúpido "juego" por que solo creo en él – nuevamente comenzaba a alterarse, así que decidió por ese único día dejar la conversación e irse a descansar a su casa lo mas pronto posible – Adiós – tuvo la decencia de despedirse mostrando sus nuevos modales y con paso rápido desapareció del lugar en segundos.

—Ah, si, Pues... – ya no supo que mas decirle, la coherencia en las palabras dichas por su enemigo le comieron la lengua y antes de que se le ocurriera algo mas, el pelirrojo ya se había ido, dejándolo con los puños muy apretados y mordiéndose la lengua de coraje – Ya lo veras Sakuragi, te demostrare de lo que soy capaz – fue una amenaza que deseaba cumplir.

———————————————————————————————

Tan pronto Kaede llego a su casa, Ken le contó lo sucedido y con obvias razones se preocupo por Hanamichi, no era difícil imaginar cual era su segundo paso. Si Sendoh se había atrevido a ir a buscarlo a su casa, se atrevería a hacer cualquier cosa.

————————————————————————————————

Hanamichi llego a su casa molesto, no podía creer lo que le había dicho el cabeza de escoba, pero decidió calmarse, no podía pelear con nadie aun, no solo el profesor Anzai se lo había prohibido, también su doctor.

Se ducho primero con agua fría para que se la bajara el calor de su ira en contra del puercoespín, y conforme su furia bajaba aumentaba la temperatura del agua hasta terminar en una tina llena de agua calientita, que masajeaba sus músculos relajándolo y adormeciendo su bello cuerpo.

Esperaba dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Sendoh pero no lo lograba, y no era que comenzara a creerlo sino que la seguridad con la que el numero 7 de Ryonan le había hablado, le preocupaba. Dejo que todos aquellos pensamientos llegaran a su cabeza, los soporto sin gritar, diciéndose en todo momento como respuesta a todas y cada una de sus dudas que Kaede lo amaba, aun así no se quedo tranquilo.

—————————————————————————————

Pudo salir sin grandes problemas de su casa, después de saludar a su tío favorito y recibir una generosa dotación de condones de una marca solo popular en Francia, llego a casa de Hanamichi desesperado por saber si Sendoh había hablado con su monito adorado.

———————————————————————————————

Hanamichi se sorprendió de lo rápido que llego a su casa, no era muy tarde sin embargo Kaede ya estaba en su puerta, le parecio raro porque se suponía que estaría con sus tíos hasta mas tarde, charlando de solo ellos sabían que. Le dio la bienvenida como siempre y lo invito a tomar té.

Minutos después ambos yacían juntos, recostados en el sillón sin realmente ver la televisión. Rukawa estaba preocupado, podía sentir en el constante suspirar de su pelirrojo – pues estaba recostado sobre su pecho – que algo no andaba bien, en realidad lo sabia.

—Algo te preocupa? – se animo a preguntar, disimulando sus propios nervios.

—Nada... bueno si... es que... hoy me encontré al puercoespín y...

—Y? – pregunto ansioso.

—Y me dijo algo que me hizo dudar.

—Dudar... de que o de quien? – estaba a punto de saltar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que nada de lo que el maldito de Sendoh le dijo era verdad aun sin sabe que, pero se contuvo.

—Kaede... hay algo que tengo que preguntarte – se levanto un poco y lo miro a los ojos, serio como nunca antes.

—Dime.

—Tu me amas?

—Con toda mi alma y hasta el infinito – era verdad por más cursi que sonara.

—Ja, ja – rió sin poderlo evitar, no esperaba esa respuesta pero lo satisfizo como nunca – Yo también – se hundió en su pecho y lo abrazo mas fuerte, aspirando su aroma y embriagándose con su esencia.

—Es todo?

—Todo? – Sakuragi ya no sabia a que se refería su zorro, simplemente aquella respuesta que le dio le hizo olvidar sus dudas, las cuales en primer lugar nunca existieron.

—Todo lo que querías preguntarme?

—Sip – le sonrió divino y Kaede se sintió el peor de los hombres una vez más.

—Entonces, será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde – se levanto escondiendo su cara llena de culpa.

—Ok, no te voy a rogar que te quedes – era broma, solo quería jugar.

—Por que, esperas a alguien? – no supo de donde saco esa pregunta, ni esa actitud de desconfianza.

—Que? – le sorprendió enormemente su raro cuestionamiento y mas aun el tono con el que le habló.

—No quieres que me quede, por que alguien vendrá a visitarte... – lo supuso erróneamente.

—No, claro que no zorro tonto, por que dices eso?

—Por... tonto...je, je – rió como idiota poniéndose serio de inmediato, reconociendo en su actitud la reacción que Hanamichi debía tener hacia su zorruna persona y no al revés.

—Ja, ja, si eres un tonto, ja, ja – una alegre carcajada se propago en la sala de casa del pelirrojo, después lo acompaño a la puerta para despedirse con un gran beso y solo entonces Rukawa se fue a su casa, mas tranquilo pero nunca confiado.

—————————————————————

Había conseguido la excusa perfecta para escaparse del entrenamiento y el profesor Taoka le creyó. Y a la hora del entrenamiento guardaba sus cosas en su bolso deportivo, el cual lleno solo con ropa extra para vestirse bien y verse muy atractivo cuando llegara a Shohoku.

Cerraba su casillero sin la menor preocupación, silbando su canción favorita cuando... Escucho un fuerte golpe en el casillero de al lado, interrumpiendo sus dulces pensamientos.

Rukawa había descargado la furia que sentía contra Sendoh en un sonoro puñetazo, que le hubiera encantado azotar contra la cara del chico que lo veía asustado ahora con su mano derecha en el pecho.

—Que crees que estas haciendo Imbécil? – le pregunto con la voz mas fría y atemorizante que podía emitir, logrando su objetivo dio un paso hacia el frente, mientras Sendoh hacia lo contrario, no podía evitar retroceder, sabia por la mirada congelante del As de Shohoku, que Rukawa no estaba de buen humor.

—Rukawa... – le dio miedo, ni siquiera la mirada de Ken le parecio tan aterrorizante como la del joven que tenia enfrente, intimidándolo como nunca – Yo... yo solo quería... – un nuevo golpe se escucho sobre el fuerte material de que estaban hechos los casilleros, eso le hizo cerrar los ojos, volteando el rostro, esperando en cualquier momento lleno de miedo, que ese mismo puño se azotara contra su cara o su cuerpo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Hanamichi, ME OISTE! – le grito con autoridad, deseaba que su voluntad se cumpliera y no deseaba negociarlo.

—Pero Kae... – deseaba replicar, confesarle sus sentimientos y hacerle entender que su verdadera amor no era el Torpe Sakuragi.

—Rukawa, para ti soy Solo Rukawa, Idiota! – se contenía sin mucho éxito pues realmente deseaba partirlo en dos, literalmente.

—Rukawa... – con un hilo de voz lo repitió mirando hacia el piso – Yo solo deseaba verte y... – su corazón dolía, por dentro lloraba.

—Y QUE, hablar conmigo, Eres Imbécil, acaso no entiendes que no hay NADA entre tu y YO? – jamás en su vida había detestado a nadie tanto como a Sendoh.

—Es que Yo...

—TU QUE, TU NADA! – le grito con desprecio – No eres NADA para mi y no tienes derecho a arruinar mi vida... – bajo la voz, no quería que los demás supieran de su presencia en Ryonan, nadie lo sabia.

—Pero Yo... YO te amo – al fin pudo decirlo, pero a cambio solo recibió un fuerte golpe sobre sus labios, rompiéndolos al instante.

—CALLATE! – lo miro con desprecio cuando este calló al piso, deseaba matarlo ahí mismo, no sabia que había hecho, no sabia que era lo que le había dicho a su Hana, pero estaba seguro de que desquitaba su furia doblemente contra el puercoespín, no solo era su odio hacia Sendoh, sino su odio hacia si mismo.

No podía mas, se quedo en el suelo, sus lagrimas no detuvieron su trayecto, la mirada llena de odio y desprecio que Rukawa le dirigía calaban en su alma y su poco autoestima se esfumo.

—Si intentas algo mas, Te mato! – añadió por ultimo y se dio la vuelta caminando rápidamente, aun lanzado fuego por lo ojos.

Su llanto lo sorprendió, no sabia que podía llorar de esa forma, estaba deshecho, su pecho dolía como nunca antes, su vida no había sido un lecho de rosas, por eso se había refugiado en el "amor" que le podían dar sus múltiples amantes, por eso creyó que ya no sufriría, que ya no tendría que guardar su verdadero sentir en esa mascara de seguridad, por que creyó ya había encontrado el verdadero amor.

Cuando al fin se sintió realmente enamorado creyó que seria feliz de verdad, pero no fue tan fácil como creía, ahora lo sabia, y no se iba a rendir, aun habían muchas cosas que podía hacer, muchas mentiras que inventar, muchas trampas que poner y muchas verdades que demostrar.

Se limpio el rostro, después de pasar algunos minutos llorando sin consuelo en el frió piso de los casilleros de Ryonan, se levanto con una nueva meta en la vida, no solo obtendría el amor de Kaede Rukawa, haciendo que este se arrastrara a sus pies, sino que además se vengaría de Hanamichi Sakuragi y Ken Rukawa, los tres pagarían su maltrato y su desprecio además de sus ofensas, con lagrimas de sangre.

N/A: Que les parecio el final del capitulo, Los sorprendí, no se si fui demasiado cruel con mi querido Sendoh (es tan lindo!), pero me gusto el resultado, espero que a ustedes también chicas y chicos.

Shingryu Inazuma, no te preocupes que nadie lo dañara físicamente je, je no me gusta maltratar a mi Hana adorado.

Elena, nunca he visto atracción fatal, no se porque, pero no te preocupes que no será así, nadie se va a morir y ya no te digo mas por que seguramente ya sabes como va a terminar la historia.

Miguel, hola de nuevo chico guapo, espero que te siga gustando la historia, y de verdad no se a quien ponerle de pareja a Sendoh, tal vez Ken sea una buena elección, pero no creo que Ken quiera, je, je, ya le pregunte y dice que no ji, ji...

Hasta la proxima semana!


	8. Chapter 8 VIII Good bye my Love

Only Yours

N/A: Hola de Nuevo, Ya se que paso mucho tiempo, pero espero que todavía se acuerden de este fic porque hasta ahora pude terminar este capitulo que creo que vale por dos je, je, espero que lo recuerden y que les guste un poco.

Advertencia: Mucho drama y sufrimiento para todos. Muchos diálogos, muchos guiones. Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, se los aseguro.

VIII. Good bye my Love.

Su plan no había funcionado, Sakuragi no le creyó nada y sin pruebas no podía provocar ni siquiera dudas en el pelirrojo teñido, eso lo enervaba, su poca credibilidad causada por su reputación, le había dado esa "mala suerte", pero no había pensado en la forma de probarle a Sakuragi "su encuentro" apasionado con Rukawa, no hasta que recordó que el zorro nunca se olvido de usar condón.

Si pudiera conseguir ese condón y hablar en presencia de los dos tal vez podría provocar algunas dudas en el pelirrojo y por lo tanto Rukawa podría perder la compostura, para de esa forma desestabilizar su relación, el problema era que no tenia nada.

Recurrió a sus dos informantes habituales, Hikoichi y su hermana lo idolatraban, lo sabia, por esa razón decidió aprovechar no solo la información que estos pudieran darle, sino que además los puso a trabajar, les pidió que investigaran todo lo que les fuera posible sobre Kaede y Ken Rukawa, en realidad deseaba sus itinerarios completos de una semana, y ellos así lo hicieron.

Pasaron solo 6 días, en los que Akira Sendoh construyo el mejor plan para conquistar a Ken, aquel tipo atrevido que no solo lo beso sino que además se atrevió a tocarlo de forma indebida, eso si que lo sorprendió, jamás había experimentado una situación de esa índole, podría decir que ahora comprendía a las mujeres cuando estas eran golpeadas en su trasero sin desearlo y fue horrible, su impotencia y su miedo por enfrentar al tipo que lo trato de forma tan irrespetuosa le daban repulsión contra si mismo, no era muy dado a golpear a quien lo molestara, por que nadie lo hacia, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le tenia miedo al pelirrojo, a pesar de su reputación aunque la única razón valida era que Sakuragi aun no estaba en su mejor forma, tal vez por eso no temía pelear con el, por el contrario cuando se trataba de alguno de los hermanos Rukawa, entonces si temblaba, sabia que Kaede era el único que podía pelear con Sakuragi sin perder, y Ken no parecía ser indefenso, además de que era demasiado alto y fuerte, tal vez tan fuerte y alto como Hanagata de Shoyo, por lo tanto sabia que los chicos como el eran imponentes y difíciles de dominar, hasta para Akira Sendoh.

————————————————————————————————

Los siguientes días a su desagradable reencuentro con Sendoh, Kaede estuvo de muy mal humor, Hanamichi creyó que era por que pronto jugarían un partido en serio contra Shoyo y por eso razón Kaede siempre parecía molesto y concentrado en sus entrenamientos, pero para el pelirrojo esto no era razón suficiente y la tensión en sus momentos juntos creció hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas y se animo a preguntar la razón de su mal humor a su amado zorro.

—Hay algo que me quieras decir? – sentado a su lado en el sillón mas grande de la pequeña casa de Sakuragi, pregunto serio y vulnerable.

—Mmm? – al fin capto su atención con su pregunta pues mientras el pelirrojo deambulaba por su casa limpiando o buscando que cocinar para mas tarde, este apenas lo miraba de vez en cuando mientras veía un partido de basketball por el televisor.

—Estas mas serio que de costumbre.

—No me pasa nada – dejo de mirarlo, hacia días que no hacían el amor y no estaba de humor para nada, por lo tanto sabia de lo que su Hana le hablaba.

—Ah no, entonces por que no me hablas, no me abrazas, no me besas, ya no me quieres? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, de pronto las dudas lo atacaron como flechas dirigidas a su pobre corazón.

—No... – no pudo terminar su respuesta.

—NO? – se escandalizo con dolor – Ya no me quieres, por eso estas tan serio, porque quieres terminar conmigo y no sabes como, Ya te aburriste de mi tan pronto? – las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus lindos ojitos acuosos, sus conjeturas lo lastimaron y aquella simple respuesta que obtuvo con su primera ronda de preguntas no le ayudo.

—No, no, claro que no Amor, como puedes creer eso... – lo abrazo rápidamente ahuyentando todas aquellas dudas que atacaron a su amor sin piedad – te amo.

El pelirrojo estaba al borde del llanto, ya le faltaba poco para estallar en dolorosos sollozos, por esa razón lo abrazo mas fuerte y lo beso muy apasionadamente sin soltarlo en mucho tiempo, hasta que Hanamichi al fin dejo de temblar. Sin darse cuenta lo descuido, por sus constantes preocupaciones con respecto a los siguientes eventos y los anteriores mas importantes en su vida, descuido a su adorado rojito y después de sus preguntas en las que este le demostró su miedo a perderlo, se sintió feliz de tenerlo a su lado, por unos días lo adoro como nunca y después lo descuido, en conclusión tenia que controlar sus impulsos, modificar un poco su carácter, notar cada cambio de humor en su torpe favorito, dejar de ser tan egoísta y tal vez menos orgulloso, eran demasiados los cambios que tenia que hacer en su persona, pero solo abrazado a su Hana notaba sus defectos, esperando no ser sorprendido nuevamente y esta vez no cometer mas errores, jamás creyó ser tan defectuoso pero ahora lo sabia, sino dejaba de actuar siempre por instinto y sin pensar antes, fácilmente podía perder lo mas amado y sabia que eso no lo podría soportar.

Era miércoles, casi las 10 de la noche y en una noche calurosa final de verano, decidió vestirse con poca ropa, obviamente lo mas entallada posible, era necesario si deseaba que su plan funcionara, ahora sabia que al hijo mayor de los Rukawa, le gustaban los chicos jóvenes y hermosos y sin modestia alguna se sabia no solo bien parecido, sino agraciado de pies a cabeza.

Entro al ruidoso lugar, sintiendo una rara emoción, no sabia si era por la música a todo volumen y el ambiente juvenil o porque vería al único hombre que pudo robarle un beso y tocarlo de forma vulgar, sonreía al recordarlo, no era un buen recuerdo pero si fue algo que le hizo reaccionar de una forma diferente a la que hubiera actuado con alguien diferente a Ken Rukawa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se imagino que algo así le pudiera suceder, sonrío de nuevo, pronto lo vería y le daría su merecido, de eso estaba seguro.

Se vistió con el atuendo mas ajustado que encontró entre su guardarropa, una brillante camisa negra de licra cubría su torso, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, pues dejaba sus brazos, desde donde comenzaba el hombro, totalmente desnudos y su cuello largo y delgado, se mostraba hermoso como el de un cisne. Usaba un pantalón negro también, entallado en la cintura, acentuando sus estrechas caderas y cubriendo sus largas y fuertes piernas, como una segunda piel.

Tan pronto entro, lo ubico de inmediato, por su altura era fácil. La música se escuchaba pegajosa, era un rock, tal vez con un poco de Hip Hop, pero sonaba genial con un volumen estridente.

_Come my Lady, Come, Come my Lady _

_You're my Butterfly,_

_Sugar, Baby_

Aun tenia 17 pero logro entrar al club donde Ken y sus amigos se divertían, gracias a que el hermano mayor de su ex capitán trabajaba como guardia en la entrada del "Blue Butterfly". No le fue difícil llegar hasta la pista, donde tranquilamente Ken Rukawa se bebía un delicioso vodka en las rocas, mientras charlaba con una linda chica a la que parecía estarle coqueteando, eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión a Akira Sendoh, este simplemente se acerco, solo para llamar la atención primero de la chica con la que Ken charlaba y después, la de su victima, cuando este al fin desvió su mirada al ver que la de su acompañante se dirigía a alguien mas.

_Come my Lady, Come, Come my Lady _

_You're my Butterfly,_

_Sugar, Baby_

La música sonaba en su oído como si alguien la estuviera tocando para el, y al verlo lentamente de pies a cabeza, no podía entender como su hermano despreciaba a quien con una hermosa sonrisa parecía saludarlo con la mirada y el cual nuevamente lo sorprendía con un belleza etérea. Si, le gustaba, lo admitía, lucia mas que sexy y provocativo con ese atuendo, y esa linda sonrisa de cazador lo hacían una presa fácil para un lobo experimentado como Ken, sin embargo había algo que le daba una cierta ternura en la forma en la que Akira intentaba atraerlo, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho, en ese momento solo pudo hacer planes para no pasar la noche solo.

_Se-se-sexy, sexy, pretty little thing_

Lo observo con la sonrisa mas seductora que poseía, no le era difícil fingir agrado por Ken, tal vez porque en fondo lo sentía, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el odio y la venganza, así que después de respirar y hacerse notar, saludo cortésmente.

—Hola joven Rukawa!

_Come my lady, Your my pretty baby_

_I'll make you go shaky_

—Sendoh – asintió sonriente – Que haces aquí, Como te dejaron entrar?

—Eso no importa... – una vez que la chica que acompañaba a Ken huyo debido a una mirada de amenaza hecha por Akira, se atrevió a acercarse un poco mas – Creí que te daría gusto verme otra vez – puso su mano sobre el fuerte hombro de su victima y le sonrió insinuante.

—Pues... aunque no lo creas – puso sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura de Sendoh, y muy sonriente continuo – Sí – lo apretó contra el, manteniendo sus cuerpos muy cercanos, acerco su nariz al cuello del mas joven y lo olfateo indiscretamente – me encanta tu olor – le confeso al oído, obteniendo un encantador temblor por parte del chico mas bajo.

—Bailamos? – dijo tragando saliva, definitivamente Ken era un conquistador nato pero el no se quedaba atrás.

_Come my Lady, Come, Come my Lady _

_You're my Butterfly,_

_Sugar, Baby_

—Claro que si – contesto efusivo, pero antes elevo su mano y acaricio suavemente la pálida mejilla, mirándolo seriamente, solo para después besarlo con una inusitada ternura. Sendoh acepto ese beso, dejo que la osada lengua de su pareja de baile masajeara la suya de forma tal vez dulce, respondiendo a cada uno de sus estímulos de la manera esperada, hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron una nueva bocanada de aire.

Se olvido con ese beso del odio que sentía hacia el mas alto, y cuando se separaron, al mirarlo a los ojos ya no le desagrado tanto estar en los brazos de Ken.

—Llámame Akira.

—Akira – saboreo su nombre al decirlo, y sonriente se decidió a entablar una relación menos fría – puedes llamarme Ken – lo llevo a la pista de baile y muy juntos movieron sus cuerpos por casi 40 minutos.

_The only thing I really know, _

_Is she got sex appeal._

Ken solía llevar a su apartamento de soltero – en el cual pasaba casi todo el fin de semana – a todas a sus conquistas de una noche, incluyendo a sus novias de mas de una semana, y Akira no era la excepción. Llegaron rápido a la habitación, después de los movimientos siempre sugerentes del mas joven, Ken no tuvo otra opción mas que la de llevarlo de inmediato a consumar el final de su primer encuentro.

Entraron besándose apasionadamente a la habitación de Ken, sin ningún tipo de inhibiciones se desnudaron uno al otro de inmediato, deseaban tocarse, aun mas Ken, deseaba a ese chico 3 años menor como nunca, no le gustaba pensar en el amor, pero al estar por segunda vez con Akira tenía que admitir que lo deseaba, deseba volver a verlo, volver a besarlo, volver a tocarlo y así lo hizo, deslizo sus manos por las largas y musculosas piernas de su pareja con deseo apretando sus nalgas con fuerza, mientras lo besaba con ímpetu.

Akira no supo en que momento quedo completamente desnudo, ahora solo sabia que estaba a punto de consumar la primera parte de su plan y no se equivoco cuando Ken saco de un cajón de un mueble cerca de su cama, una tira de condones con un logo en letras blancas y occidentales, sonrió alegre, ahora que lo recordaba el que uso Kaede cuando estuvo con el, era de la misma marca. Para Ken su reacción fue de gusto, de agrado, de deseo por lo que pasaría a continuación y muy complacido se apresuro a ponerse uno de esos condones en su erguido miembro, solo para después voltear a Akira y prepararlo para la invasión en su cuerpo.

Akira seguía sonriendo, mientras disfrutaba con suaves gemidos los besos que llovían en su espalda, feliz de saber que pronto tendría lo que deseaba. Sus pensamientos solo fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un dedo frío con lubricante introducirse en su ano, gimió mas fuerte, cerro los ojos apretando con sus manos la almohada en la que había recargado su cabeza y espero a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a ese intruso en su interior, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo pues un segundo dedo lo invadió casi de inmediato, seguido de un miembro grande y duro.

—Ah! – gimió con fuerza, era mas grande que Kaede Rukawa – mas lento... por favor – lo pidió en un susurro muy adolorido.

Al ver como apretaba las sabanas de su cama con fuerza, Ken decidió complacerlo, entrando lento y haciendo unos raros movimientos circulares

—OH! – ese gemido ya no fue de dolor sino de un placer inusitado, jamás le habían penetrado de esa forma – Ah, si...mmh...

Ken entro cada vez mas profundo en el cuerpo de su amante, loco de placer con su estreches, y la sensual forma en que levantaba sus caderas para hacer mas profunda su unión.

—Me encantas! – le gimió al oído, tomando sus caderas con fuerza y levantándose un poco, solo para entrar y salir con mas facilidad de su cuerpo, cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido.

Akira introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de su vientre y se masturbo mientras Ken, lo envestía con fuerza, disfrutando en todo momento de sus caricias fuertes y sus fugases besos en su espalda. Su ritmo creció hasta que desemboco en una lluvia blanca de alivio.

Ken callo sobre Akira, descanso en su espalda unos segundos sin separar sus cuerpos, besando los hombros sudorosos del chico bajo el, disfrutando de su olor, de su calor, y la suavidad de su blanca piel. Akira solo intentaba recuperar la respiración y recordar sus verdaderas intenciones, no le era muy fácil y mucho menos después de un orgasmo como el de hacía unos cuanto segundos, por que aunque le era difícil aceptarlo, le había encantado aun mas la increíble forma en la que Ken le dio placer, hasta que el también consiguió su orgasmo, no fue egoísta y aun besaba su cuerpo con cierta dulzura, una que le adormecía.

Minutos después, Ken yacía recostado boca arriba, mirando al techo con una mueca de satisfacción notoria. Akira aun estaba boca abajo con la cabeza recostada de lado, observando con una linda sonrisa la cara de Idiota que ponía Ken después de un explosivo orgasmo, quería seguirlo disfrutando, pero ya tenia que irse. Dirigió su mirada esta vez al mueble donde descansaba la lámpara de noche y nuevamente observo aquellos sobrecitos negros y cuadrados, estaban en una caja y algunos se habían esparcido por sobre la mesa, deseoso de tener uno de esos, lo tomo sin preguntar.

Lo analizo de cerca, sin moverse de su lugar y con una sonrisa inocente, decidió preguntar lo que fuera necesario saber sobre esa especifica marca de condones.

—Mi tío los trae de Francia, dice que son los mejores – al fin Ken ilustro a Akira y este sonrió complacido, deseoso de saber mas, de alguna manera sabia que le seria de utilidad.

—Solo los venden allá?

—Sip, el vive allá desde hace algunos años pero viene de visita muy seguido, y cada vez nos trae algunas cajas... a toda la familia, también le ha dado a Kana, pero ella no los usa mucho, ja, ja – al verlo reír ya no quiso preguntar mas, con lo que le había dicho le parecio suficiente, así que intento levantarse para irse a su casa.

—Tengo que irme – cuando intento levantarse la mano de Ken lo detuvo.

—Tan temprano? – lo tiro de nuevo a la cama y de inmediato se inclino sobre Akira, robándole un beso y acariciando con sus pulgares las rosas tetillas del chico de cabello de punta.

—No... que haces – intento quitárselo de encima pero ese roce en sus sensibles bolitas rosadas, comenzaba a excitarlo de inmediato – De-detente...

—Quiero que te quedes – lo beso de nuevo con mayor pasión, esperando que lo complaciera.

Akira aun tenia ese condón en su mano y para distraer a Ken, lo tiro por debajo de la cama y accedió a ese ultimo beso, solo para después darle la mejor excusa para irse.

—Es demasiado tarde y tengo que ir a clases mañana temprano – puso sus manos sobre los fuerte pectorales de Ken y lo miro seriamente.

—Entonces... "esto" fue todo...? – pregunto desilusionado, noto que Akira realmente quería irse y se sintió de alguna manera decepcionado de sus tácticas para enamorar a sus conquistas de una noche y tal vez un poco usado.

—Si tu quieres... podemos volvernos a ver – le dijo con seriedad, riendo por dentro al ver que de alguna manera su plan había dado resultado, justamente como el quería.

—Si, tal vez – molesto se levanto del cuerpo de su amante y se metió al baño a darse una ducha – Cierra la puerta al salir – le dijo al azotar la puerta del baño.

"Que descortés, por lo menos debió permitirme usar el baño antes de irme" – pensó Sendoh mientras se vestía y guardaba aquel pequeño sobrecito que le ayudaría a concluir su plan. Estaba eufórico, nada le importaba mas que hacer sufrir a Sakuragi y adueñarse del corazón del Rey de Hielo cuando estuviera solo de nuevo, así que cualquier desplante de Ken le sabia a nada o por lo menos deseaba convencerse de eso.

Salio del apartamento de Ken sonriendo pero no todo estaba bien, había algo que le oprimía el pecho, tal vez fue la mirada de desconcierto y desilusión que observo en Ken al despedirse, o la triste forma disfrazada de indiferencia en que se despidió de él, al saber que nada, lo había hecho quedarse a dormir en su cama esa noche. Decidió no darle mas importancia a Ken por el momento, tenia que dormir para continuar la segunda fase de su plan al día siguiente.

———————————————————————————————————

Parecía una linda mañana, el sol salio, y aunque el otoño se asomaba en algunas fuertes ráfagas de vientos fríos, todos aun vestían como en verano.

Hanamichi estaba en su salón, ya solo le faltaba una clase para salir al entrenamiento de todos los días, no era muy pesado lo que hacia pero con eso se conformaba.

Miraba a la ventana con una linda sonrisa, había pasado la noche con Kaede de nuevo y ya no podía esperar mas para volverlo a ver, por eso no escucho el barullo que se hizo cuando un desconocido entro a su salón de clases y se dirigió hasta donde Sakuragi yacía placidamente sentado.

—Hola Sakuragi! – saludo efusivo, iba dispuesto a todo.

—Sendoh?... – se levanto de su silla al verlo bien – Que haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertado, mientras muchos los miraban con curiosidad.

—Quiero mostrarte algo – extrajo de su bolsillo un sobre muy pequeño con un logo y una inscripción solo conocida para los Rukawa y para Sakuragi – Míralo bien – sobre su palma extendida coloco aquel condón de marca Francesa.

—Q-q-que significa eso? – en su corazón comenzó a sentir una horrible opresión.

—No lo entiendes, entonces eres mas Idiota de lo que creí...ja, ja... – su sonrisa de triunfo se mostraba en su rostro, altivo y orgulloso.

—No me insultes Sendoh! – le grito descontrolado pero siempre teniendo en cuenta en donde se encontraban –Yo no te he hecho nada para que me hables en ese tono ni para que me hagas este tipo de bromas.

—Que no me has hecho nada, Ja, ja – rió como un loco solo para después continuar vomitando su veneno – Me has hecho mas daño del que te puedas imaginar... – le respondió con odio, apretando los dientes, lleno de ira.

—No entiendo de lo que estas hablando y por que me dices eso? – en su rostro se podía ver la confusión y el inmenso deseo de que todo lo que Sendoh le había dicho hacía unos días no fuera verdad, pero conforme pasaban los segundos esa mentira se hacia mas verdadera.

—Me quitaste a Rukawa! – Su dedo acusatorio expresaba su sentir – Te entrometiste en mi camino y por alguna estúpida razón que no entiendo, El te prefirió! – aun con rabia le explico sus razones – Pero si crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados y que no haré nada para quitártelo...Ja! – sonrió triunfante, sus armas estaban funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba – Te equivocas, porque ya he hecho bastante y créeme que ha sido muy fácil hacerlo caer en mis brazos – al ver que Sakuragi bajaba la mirada dolido deseo hacer que su momento de gloria durara mucho mas – Kaede me ha hecho el amor y "esta" – extendió su mano nuevamente mostrando el brilloso sobrecillo negro – Es la prueba de que tu novio te fue infiel conmigo.

—Nooo –lo dijo como un lamento, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado – no es cierto, lo que dices son mentiras – un nudo en su garganta se hizo en un segundo y ya no le permitía hablar bien.

—No me crees, pues que te parece si le preguntamos a Kaede? – disfrutaba como nunca el hacer sufrir a su peor enemigo.

—Estas loco! – grito enfurecido, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de el – Será mejor que te largues si no quieres que Yo te saque de aquí ahora mismo! – alzo sus puños dispuesto a usarlos, pero sus miedos aun estaban latentes.

—Ja, ja, inténtalo y ya veremos como nos va a los dos – Hanamichi apretaba sus puños listo para golpear el lindo rostro de su rival pero la tranquila voz de su amigo lo saco de su atmósfera de hostilidad.

—Hanamichi, no te olvides de tu promesa al profesor Anzai y al doctor Tomoe.

—Ja, ja – rió de repente, burlándose de las condiciones del pelirrojo.

—Esta bien – cerro los ojos y bajo sus puños respirando con mas tranquilidad – No voy a hacer un escándalo ni mucho menos a pelear, pero alguien tiene que sacar a este imbécil de aquí! – mascullo muy molesto.

—No se preocupen que esto pronto terminara... – nuevamente lo interrumpió Sendoh y salio del salón de Sakuragi solo para continuar con su plan – Rukawa, Rukawa, donde estas? – comenzó a gritar al buscar a su amado – Ven aquí y dile a tu novio santo que estoy mintiendo en mi cara! – le gritaba con rabia, ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar sus desprecios.

—Cállate Sendoh, que estas haciendo? – pregunto Hanamichi siguiéndolo hasta donde nuevamente se detuvo.

—Quiero que te diga la verdad – con una mirada le indico que no se iría sin obtener lo que deseaba.

—No hay ninguna verdad y si no te largas ahora mismo Yo...

—Tu que? Ja, ja – se dirigió al salón de Rukawa – Rukawa! – continuo gritando sin importarle el escándalo ni el ridículo – Si no vienes le diré a tu novio todo lo que hemos hecho desde hace dos semanas... Los espero en la terraza! – se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió con Hanamichi y su amigo detrás.

—Youhei, por favor no dejes que nadie suba – le pidió a su amigo y este de inmediato formo una barrera con los demás chicos de su gundam para que todos los curiosos que se habían reunido alrededor de los escandalosos no subieran a la terraza, solo Rukawa podría pasar.

—No se porque no hice esto antes – se pregunto – Ya veras Sakuragi, que yo nunca te he mentido! – al estar completamente arriba y bien parado, le hablo de frente.

—Por que haces esto? – pregunto sin entender sus intensiones, su odio, su dolor, porque Sakuragi sabia que Sendoh no le haría daño sin una verdadera razón.

—Porque es necesario, alguien tiene que abrirte los ojos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, acaso te has vuelto loco?

—Si, loco de odio contra TI, Te Odio Sakuragi, Te odio como no tienes idea y tu pagaras mi sufrimiento! – nuevamente cerro sus puños no tenia ganas de golpear a Sakuragi por su condición física, pero si deseaba hacerlo sufrir y mucho mas a quien lo desprecio como nadie antes, Kaede Rukawa.

—Ya cállate Sendoh! – una voz conocida los hizo desenganchar sus miradas y dirigirlas hacia el recién llegado.

—Kaede... – susurro Hanamichi deseando lanzarse a sus brazos y mirarlo a los ojos solo para que le dijera que nada era verdad, que todo era una mentira, una vil mentira inventada por el envidioso puercoespín.

—Al fin llegas, ja, ja, me da gusto porque esta vez voy a hablar – lo miro con demasiada confianza en si mismo y decidido a llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias aunque Kaede lo odiara al final, ya tendría tiempo para compensar ese mal momento.

—No te atrevas – lo amenazo en voz baja sin dejar de mirarlo, esperaba que funcionara.

—No me vas a negar la verdad frente a frente!

—Kaede... – Hana los observaba intercambiar miradas, dudando de la integridad de su amado zorro, y no quería sentirse así, sentía que el pecho le dolía y tenia deseos de llorar, ahora sí lo deseaba.

—Le mentiras Rukawa, vas a dejar que crea que Yo soy quien miente? – le pregunto altanero, muy seguro de su mismo.

—CALLATE! – Le grito apretando sus puños dispuesto a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

—Dime que no es verdad Kaede, por favor, si tu me lo dices yo te creeré a ti, solo a ti! – lo miro con lagrimas asomando por sus castaños ojos.

—Hana, Yo... – Rukawa se sentía morir, ya no podía ver a su Hana sin sentirse culpable, pero al huir de su mirada el pelirrojo termino por creerle a Sendoh.

—Es verdad... tu y el...? – dos gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sin poderlas contener mas.

—Fue un error, te lo juro... no pude evitarlo... Yo... – Hanamichi se alejaba de el por instinto, no quería que lo tocara, no sabia que sentir, no sabia que decir, solo aquella opresión en su pecho estaba presente, convirtiéndose en un dolor casi insoportable.

—Por que? – pregunto mientras de sus ojos caía mas agua salada – Por que! – grito con dolor – Creí que me amabas, yo te creí... tu siempre me lo decías y me...

—Y TE AMO! Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, eso no lo dudes... créeme que fue un error, Yo nunca desee hacerlo, pero... – sus palabras eran verdaderas, pero no tenia una excusa, solo sabía que había cometido un error y que tenia que disculparse, pedir perdón.

—Y entonces porque lo hiciste? – pregunto Sendoh casi tan dolido como Hanamichi.

—Porque estabas ahí! – le dirigió una mirada de odio y le contesto con simpleza, intentando en esa respuesta herirlo como siempre – Y el no – señalo a Hanamichi sin realmente hacerlo sentir mejor.

—"Esa"... es tu única razón, tu única excusa, es lo único que tienes que decir en tu favor? – pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

—Esa fue la única razón que me llevo a cometer ese error y no sabes ahora cuanto me arrepiento... por favor perdóname... – nuevamente se le acerco al pelirrojo que continuaba derramando sus lagrimas, de esas que calaban en el alma del Rey de hielo.

—No se si pueda, no se... – en ese momento no sabia nada, y miraba al piso en busca de alguna respuesta pero no había nada que justificara a Rukawa, todo era verdad y ya no quería saber mas.

—Por favor, te amo, fue un error, Lo juro! te juro que yo estaba mal, el me provoco y yo... – sus excusas eran invalidas, nada de lo que decía le parecía suficiente como para perdonarlo, Hanamichi tampoco sabia si quería perdonarlo.

—Debiste pensar en mi – fue un reproche.

—Lo hice – en eso no mentía.

—Debiste esperar, debiste recordar lo que dices que sientes por mi!

—Perdóname, te juro que solo fue una vez y que no volverá a pasar – comenzaba a desesperar, Hana no parecía querer perdonarlo.

—Tal vez quieras saber los detalles – Como siempre Sendoh se entrometió en el peor momento al ver que era totalmente ignorado.

—Cállate Sendoh! – Rukawa estaba a punto de estallar contra su odiado enemigo.

—Tal vez quieras saber lo que me hizo, la forma en que me... – un golpe no le permitió seguir hablando, callo al suelo con la boca sangrando de nuevo, humillado, pero ahí se quedo.

—Kaede! – lo miro sorprendido, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, desesperado y con violencia.

—Te dije que te mataría si lo volvías a molestar – le mascullo con rabia, quería matarlo, le hacia mucho daño a su Hana, y estaba seguro de que no podría vivir sin el

—Que? – pregunto alarmado – Tu le advertiste... o lo amenazaste? – ya no sabia que creer, estaba desconociendo a Kaede desde que esa horrible pesadilla comenzó, y empezó a dudar el haberlo conocido del todo alguna vez.

—Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no significó nada! – se dirigió a Sendoh – no tenias que saberlo Hana, fue un error!

—Ya no se quien eres y no se si pueda volver a confiar en ti – se alejaba cada vez mas de los que ahora veía como dos desconocidos.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad – se acerco de nuevo – Solo fue una vez y fue un error... Perdóname por favor – tomo uno de sus brazos con su mano temblorosa, lo apretó con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir.

—No seas hipócrita! – intento soltarse sin éxito – Me fuiste infiel, no te quiero cerca de mi, no quiero que me toques! – nuevamente se movió lejos de Rukawa.

—Pero Hana, por favor entiéndeme, Yo me equivoque... – quería que viera la verdad en sus ojos, pero la verdad era que Sendoh nunca mintió y que el solo estaba arrepentido.

—No puedo, ya no puedo confiar en ti. Adiós – se volteo para irse pero Rukawa no lo dejaba ir, no quería que todo terminara así, nunca lo quiso.

—No! Espera, tenemos que hablar, no puedes dejarme!

—Si puedo – se soltó del agarre de su ex novio al fin – Hemos terminado – y le hablo con seriedad, molesto pero con el corazón roto – Y no me busques por que no quiero volver a verte! – y se alejo, le dio la espalda y se fue corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible.

—No! – grito alarmado Rukawa, dispuesto a seguir al amor de su vida y rogarle de rodillas de ser preciso hasta que lo perdonara.

—Déjalo ir – dijo Sendoh tomándolo fuertemente de su chaqueta.

—Suéltame Maldito! – intento soltarse de Sendoh, pero este lo tomo con las dos manos de las solapas y lo acerco a el, ya no había una gran diferencia en su altura pero Kaede no podía reaccionar con agilidad al saber que perdía a su único y verdadero amor.

—Ya no quiere estar contigo, déjalo y quédate conmigo, Yo te amo – lo sujeto por los hombros y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado por su calor, por su amor.

—Suéltame! – al fin reacción y le dio un golpe en el estomago, nuevamente Sendoh cayó al suelo, sin aire – No te atrevas a tocarme nunca mas por que será la ultima vez.

—Kaede... – dijo con un hilo de voz apenas recupero un poco de aire, con lagrimas en sus azules ojos.

Rukawa Kaede no perdió tiempo, ni le importo lo que sucedería con Sendoh, solo deseaba alcanzar a Hanamichi y pedirle perdón, ni siquiera Youhei que había escuchado todo había podido alcanzarlo y mucho menos pudo impedirle a Rukawa que lo buscara hasta encontrarlo.

Hanamichi corrió muy rápido fuera de Shohoku ni siquiera Kaede lo pudo alcanzar, Sendoh le hizo perder mucho tiempo y ahora no sabia que hacer, solo podía pedirle a Dios que nada malo le pasara a su adorado pelirrojo.

N/A: Hola, Todavía siguen leyendo, no les parecio muy largo el capitulo? Que les parecio el drama, y el lemon, je, je, ya se que son muchas preguntas, pero realmente me gustaría conocer sus impresiones del capitulo y que me perdonen por tardar tanto, je, je, ya se que me tarde mas de lo que había planeado, pero el trabajo y la Uni se ponen pesados de vez en cuando, bueno, solo puedo adelantarles que ya no falta mucho para el final.

Y muchas a Elena, Miguel y Shingryu Inazuma por seguir compartiendo sus opiniones conmigo je, je, y tambien a kairna, muchas gracias espero que les siga gustando y tambien a Eris por hacerme una critica con respecto a mi perfil, tal vez deba cambiarlo y no decir todo lo que pienso, hasta luego!


	9. Chapter 9 IX How do I live now?

Only Yours

N/A: Ya volví! Y perdonen el retrazo.

IX. How do I live now?

—Como?...Como pudo, COMO?...el me dijo que lo odiaba! – grito para si mismo – Me dijo que me amaba y... LO ODIO! LOS OIDIO A LOS DOS! – cerro los puños, solo para contener su rabia, mientras continuaba llorando.

Sollozaba desconsolado mientras continuaba caminando por las frías calles de Kanagawa. Había corrido kilómetros, nunca había avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo o por lo menos eso había sentido, aunque ya estaba oscureciendo, y ahora no estaba seguro de donde estaba, pero continuaba caminando, sin rumbo fijo y abrazado a si mismo, intentando consolarse y calentarse con sus propios brazos.

——————————————————————————————————

Hacia horas que estaba en su casa, no asistió al entrenamiento y esperaba al día siguiente una gran reprimenda por parte de su entrenador. Últimamente estaba descuidando no solo sus entrenamientos sino también sus estudios y todo había sido por la misma causa y aunque ya había cumplido la segunda fase de su plan y por lo tanto la mas importante, no se sentía bien, todo lo contrario, estaba preocupado por Rukawa y por alguna extraña razón también por el pelirrojo, al parecer su corazón se rebelo mas puro de lo que alguna vez creyó.

Cuando Rukawa lo dejo tirado en la terraza del edificio donde discutieron, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, jamás lo habían humillado tanto, o tal vez si, pero no lo había sentido de esa manera, nunca le fue muy bien con su padrastro pero sus maltratos nunca lo lastimaron tanto como los de Kaede. Aun humillado y dolido se levanto orgulloso y ante las miradas de todos los curiosos, bajó las escaleras con dignidad, con la barbilla en alto y sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a aquellos que lo admiraban por su belleza física y sus aptitudes para el basketball. Bajó solo y caminó hasta su casa donde al fin se derrumbo en su sillón sintiéndose no solo vació, humillado, sino también como un maldito que destruyo el corazón de un inocente que no merecía ser burlado.

Con Rukawa todo había sido diferente, deseo llamar su atención desde que lo conoció pero nunca tuvo éxito y ahora solo había logrado que lo odiara, por eso también quiso llorar por segunda vez en meses. No pudo, hacia tiempo que no podía llorar con facilidad, sentía que ya había llorado demasiado en el pasado y no quiso hacerlo más por que cuando lo hizo por primera vez en meses había sido por Rukawa. Respiro profundo y se levanto para darse una ducha, pero al mirarse desnudo frente al espejo, recordó ese golpe en su estomago, el cual recibió de la persona que amaba, lo toco con su mano, le dolió nuevamente, estaba solo, no tenia a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre pues esta vivía lejos de él y no tenían una buena relación, no desde que esta se casó de nuevo, pero no quería llorar y no lo hizo.

——————————————————————————————————

—Por que lo hizo? Yo lo amaba... lo amo – continuo recorriendo la ciudad haciéndole preguntas al aire en voz baja, sin fijarse por donde caminaba hasta que choco con algo – Ah! – o con alguien.

Se fue hacia atrás, estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido por los fuertes y largos brazos de la persona con la que él despistado pelirrojo choco, quien muy amablemente logro atraparlo en el aire y con facilidad lo levanto hasta tenerlo bien sujeto a su cuerpo de otra forma se habría golpeado su trasero cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

—Estas bien Sakuragi? – el pelirrojo levanto su rostro hasta que el brillo de los lentes del amable transeúnte que caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya, le permitió reconocer con agrado, a la persona que con cierta preocupación lo protegía del frió.

—Megane Gigante, eres tú? – pregunto limpiando sus ojitos llorosos con sus puños, semejando a un pequeño, suspirando con profundidad.

—Me gustaría mas que me llamaras por mi nombre o mi apellido, pero sí, soy Yo, Toru Hanagata – le sonrió serio pero preocupado por el estado anímico de su ex rival – el Miope o Megane gigante.

—Hanagata... – Hanamichi sonrió triste con sus ojos rojos y suspirando de nuevo lo volvió a mirar con una nueva mueca de dolor.

—Ya estamos cerca del Otoño y tu no pareces estar muy abrigado – comento serio como siempre – Deberías ir a tu casa y abrigarte bien – aun lo tenia abrazado, tratando de mantenerlo caliente.

—Si, pero... – miro en todas direcciones, como niño perdido y como tal expreso su situación – No sé donde estoy... – un sollozo siguió a su lamento y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, cubriendo su rostro de inmediato, esperaba ocultar sus lagrimas pero las sacudidas que acompañaban su llanto no le permitían fingir.

—No te preocupes – froto sus brazos, consternado con el estado del pelirrojo – Si me dices donde vives tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a llegar – conmovido con el infantil Sakuragi que tenia abrazado a su pecho, decidió ayudarle sin dejar de acariciar sus fríos brazos y su espalda.

—Gra-cias – dijo entrecortado, pero al sentir que los brazos del alto ex – jugador de Shoyo lo rodeaban calidamente, se refugio en su pecho y no dejo de llorar abrazado a la cintura de Hanagata.

Hanagata no sabia que hacer, ni como consolar al pelirrojo que buscaba calor y no quería negárselo. Nunca había visto a Sakuragi tan triste y de alguna manera sentía que no podía dejarlo solo, así que intento llevarlo por lo menos a su propio departamento, el cual compartía solo con su mejor amigo y ahora pareja formal. Intento pensar en que hacer cuando Sakuragi dejara de llorar, pero estaba muy frió, así que se quito su propia chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, para que este recuperara su calor.

——————————————————————————————————

Al principio corrió, pero ahora caminaba intranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos y con el alma en vilo. Camino por horas, buscando en sus lugares favoritos a su novio o ahora ex – novio, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. No quería llorar, pero la opresión que sentía en el pecho era demasiado parecida al dolor, un dolor que al paso de los segundos se hacia cada vez mas intenso, aguijoneando su corazón.

Ya eran mas de las 6 de la tarde, ni Rukawa ni Hanamichi asistieron a su última clase y menos aun al entrenamiento, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles pues ni siquiera lo recordaron y ahora estaban muy lejos uno del otro.

Rukawa estaba molesto con el mundo entero y con él mismo, pero solo después de buscar por horas su desesperación le hizo recordar a la única persona causante de su desgracia, así que por una rara casualidad busco a Hikoichi, de alguna manera le parecio útil conservar su numero telefónico, además de que no le costo nada obtenerlo, lo encontró en la agenda de Hanamichi y aunque le pregunto lleno de celos la razón por la que lo conservaba y este le contesto siempre intentando no tener una discusión, termino por llamarlo el mismo solo para asegurarse de que nada pasaba entre ellos, lo cual realmente era inimaginable y muy poco probable, pero gracias a ello recordaba el numero de aquel chico, solo por que también solía ser la fuente de información de Hanamichi.

Lo llamo y le pidió la dirección de Sendoh con amenazas, el chico lleno de miedo se la dio de inmediato, ese desgraciado pagaría de alguna manera sus fechorías, y dando por hecho que se encontraba en su casa se dirigió hacia allá lleno de furia y deseoso de desquitar su dolor con el principal causante de sus males.

——————————————————————————————————

Con dificultad llego hasta su casa donde esperaba que el pelirrojo se calmara, pero sus lágrimas parecían no cesar, y no cesaron hasta que se quedo dormido en su sillón mas largo.

Hanagata suspiro, Sakuragi seguía muy frió y la única forma en que se le ocurría calentarlo era con un baño tibio y un chocolate muy caliente, pero para eso tendría que despertar primero a su invitado. Le dio pena, lucia cansado y frágil, recordó haber escuchado que el pelirrojo aunque tenia una fama de peleonero y problemático, además de rudo y violento contra sus enemigos, también era emocional, expresivo y que lloraba cuando algo lo lastimaba sin importarle quien estuviera presente, o quien lo viera, era un espíritu libre que se expresaba de acuerdo a su estado de animo y por eso lo admiraba, por que Toru era contrario a el, por esa razón y otras mas, le costo mucho trabajo conquistar a Kenji, necesitó de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pero al fin lo logro y ahora era feliz, sabía que lo único que lo pondría triste de verdad seria el perder al amor de su vida, y pensó que tal vez era eso lo que había hecho llorar tanto a Hanamichi.

——————————————————————————————————

Toco con fuerza, azotando su puño contra la puerta de madera. El ruido hizo que el único habitante del pequeño departamento saliera de inmediato para abrir la puerta.

Tan pronto supo quien era sonrió, esperanzado en que la razón de su visita fuera de cortesía y con agrado, pero obviamente se equivocó.

Azotó la puerta cuando entro, su cara furiosa logro que la hermosa sonrisa que Sendoh le mostraba como bienvenida se borrara de inmediato.

—Rukawa? – deseaba que no pasara nada malo, que todo fuera mejor, pero la cara de su visitante le decía que no sería así.

—Arruinaste mi vida maldito! – se le acerco furioso en un largo paso, Sendoh solo retrocedió y respondió con miedo.

—Tú sabes por que...

—Por que eres un maldito egoísta, por eso! – golpeo el aire con uno de sus puños, la verdad es que deseaba destrozar la cara y el cuerpo de Akira Sendoh.

—No, no es cierto – se acerco un poco quitándose el miedo a ser golpeado – sabes que te amo... – se alejo nuevamente al ser mirado con odio, no deseaba eso, todo lo contrario.

—Pensé que había dejado claro que no existe NADA entre nosotros!

—Tal vez para ti no pero... – Akira le respondió con un nudo en la garganta – Para mí si – con la voz temblorosa dijo lo último.

—Te odio – se le acerco cada vez mas, hasta rodear con sus manos el blanco cuello de Sendoh sin que este lo evitara – No me importa lo que pienses – apretó un poco, ante la mirada triste del puercoespín – No me interesa lo que tengas que decir – masculló con verdadera rabia apretando cada vez mas sus manos alrededor del cuello de quien arruinó su vida – Y sinceramente no podría importarme menos lo que TU SIENTES POR MI.

—RU-KA-WA – lo dijo entrecortado, la fuerza con la que Kaede apretaba su cuello era cada vez mas y tenia miedo de morir asfixiado – por... favor... – con los ojos rojos y casi sin poder respirar le rogó con la mirada que lo soltara, y con sus manos intentaba quitarse las de Rukawa sin éxito pues sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Segundos después de verlo sufrir de asfixia, recordó que no era un asesino y lo soltó al ver que de los azules ojos del As de Ryonan gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al cerrarse. Akira callo al suelo, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

—No sé que es lo que esperas – sin importarle mucho el estado de Sendoh le dio la espalda – Pero no obtendrás nada mas de mi... lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error de mi parte y de ti... no sé y no quiero saber – dio un paso dispuesto a irse, pero la rápida mano de Akira no le permitió irse.

—Es...espera por favor... – con una mano en su cuello y más lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos le rogó antes de que se fuera, logrando detenerlo un poco más.

—No me toques – se soltó bruscamente, no deseaba ningún contacto con su persona, no mas.

—Dame un oportunidad – desde el suelo, casi de rodillas y con los ojos mas acuosos que nunca le rogó aun con la esperanza de ser feliz con su amado Rukawa.

—Por que no lo entiendes? No siento nada por ti! – le grito mirándolo hacia abajo, pero sintió pena al ver que Sendoh bajaba la cara y sus lagrimas cayeron hasta el piso, el no supo cuanto le dolían sus palabras hasta que lo vio llorar – No deseo tener nada contigo – bajo el tono de su voz, porque sintió lastima – Ya déjame en paz! – nuevamente le hablo fuerte, desesperado, serio, mas que de costumbre.

—Pero... Yo te Amo! – esta vez si lo grito al levantar la cara.

—Pero YO NO!

—Entonces por que me tomaste aquel día? – pregunto con dolor, podía hablar a pesar de que lloraba desconsolado – Por que me aceptaste, por que me besaste? – su mirada estaba cargada de dudas, de dolor y amor.

—Porque estabas ahí! entiéndelo! me provocaste y Yo reaccione de la forma en que esperabas o no?... te tome, sí, pero no porque te amara o por que te deseara... tu ni siquiera me interesas... lo hice por que estabas ahí! Porque necesitaba desahogar mis deseos por la única persona que realmente amo... Esa persona no eres tu y nunca podrás serlo... – todo lo que decía era verdad, estaba siendo sincero.

—El ya te dejo, por que no me das una oportunidad a mi – se levanto al fin – Yo puedo hacerte feliz...estoy seguro de que si me das tiempo yo podría...

—Cállate, no digas nada mas... no creas que me voy a rendir, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que Hana vuelva conmigo... Amo a Hanamichi, lo amo desde siempre y estoy seguro de que puedo lograr que me perdone y que vuelva a mí.

—Pero el ya no quiere nada contigo.

—Pero aun me ama! Olvídate de mi Sendoh, haz tu vida con alguien mas, estoy seguro de que puedes tener a quien tu quieras, excepto a mi. Adiós.

—Kaede, Kaede! No te vayas por favor… - rogó nuevamente – déjame demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, estoy seguro de que me amaras – pidió desesperado – si tan solo me das una oportunidad...

—Que es lo que quieres? – pregunto molesto, lo tomo por los hombros con sus grandes mas y sin mas lo azoto contra la pared solo para después dirigir sus manos a las nalgas de Sendoh y apretarlas con fuerza.

—Espera! Así no! Mmh… – Rukawa lo alzo un poco solo para abrir sus piernas y posicionarse entre ellas de forma brusca, como siempre violento.

—Esto es lo que quieres? – froto su virilidad contra la de Sendoh con fuerza lastimándolo con su brusquedad, solo para después intentar besarlo haciéndole mucho daño en sus labios, solo frotándolos sin realmente besarlo, mordiéndolo al final – Te gusta, quieres mas? – Kaede termino por voltearlo contra la pared e intento bajar su pantalón y de hecho lo hizo.

—No, esto no, así no… por favor, tu no… tu no – entre lamentos y un doloroso llanto, comenzó a rogarle a Kaede que no lo lastimara más.

Rukawa lo soltó al fin, y Sendoh callo al Suelo, sollozando con mucho dolor, nada feliz con el trato recibido, más triste que nunca.

—Ya no me detengas o no sé de lo que seré capaz – mirando a la pared decidió marcharse para siempre.

—Lo siento Rukawa, lo siento Sakuragi – no supo por que lo dijo pero al escucharse se sintió peor.

Rukawa escucho, pero ya no volteo y se fue caminando rápidamente sin decir nada más.

——————————————————————————————————

Conmovido con su situación lo llevo a su habitación, le quito la ropa y le puso una de sus pijamas más calientitas, para después arroparlo muy bien. Preparo el chocolate y después se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para despertar al pelirrojo que ya parecía tener su vivo color nuevamente.

—Sakuragi despierta... – lo movió suavemente, hasta que con dificultad el pelirrojo fue abriendo sus ojos más rojos que nunca, pero luciendo mejor.

—Hanagata? – pregunto al enfocar su vista y se sentó en la cama al aceptar la taza que Toru le ofrecía amablemente.

—Estas mejor? – pregunto al verlo beber con cuidado un sorbo de su chocolate.

—No, nunca estaré mejor – un sollozo acompaño su lamento y los deseos de llorar lo invadieron de nuevo.

—Me imagino que algo malo te sucedió, y no niego que me encantaría saber la razón de tu mal estar, pero si no deseas contarme espero que al menos te sea suficiente con mi... hombro, para llorar...

Hanamichi lo miro mas triste que nunca, pero conmovido con sus palabras, no tenia nada de malo que le contara su pena, y como Youhei no se encontraba cerca, decidió contarle a su nuevo amigo, sus problemas sin omitir detalles, ni sus lagrimas.

—Jamás me ha pasado y sinceramente espero que nunca me pase algo parecido – después de contarle lo sucedido hacia unas horas, Hanagata reflexionaba sobre su situación esperando jamás experimentarlo.

—Si, es horrible, por que no se que hacer ahora...

—Quieres perdonarlo? Quieres volver con el?

—No sé, pero creo que si, aunque aun siento que lo odio – mascullo molesto.

—Eso es bueno, es decir, he leído y visto en algunos programas, películas, libros y revistas, que para superar el rompimiento de una relación es necesario pasar por varias etapas y la segunda, de hecho, creo que es "eso" que tú sientes ahora, Odio – lo especifico.

—Pero Yo no quería terminar, aunque lo hice, YO le dije que nuestra relación se había terminado...

—Ya veo – puso su brazo sobre los hombros del mas joven y continuo reconfortándolo – Solo puedo decirte que el mundo no se acabo, que eres joven y que independientemente de si quieres perdonarlo o no, _Esto también pasara..._

—Pero me duele! – lo miro con múltiples lagrimas resbalando sobre sus rojas mejillas.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero así te sentirás por un buen tiempo, así que te recomiendo que no te culpes por nada, y si quieres perdonar a Rukawa, hazlo, pero no por las razones equivocadas, eso te hará mas daño.

—Cuales serían las razones equivocadas, que quieres decir con eso? – secándose su fuente interminable de lagrimas pregunto con real interés.

—Las razones equivocadas pueden ser muchas, pero entre las mas importantes se encuentran la venganza, el odio, el deseo de hacerle pagar a tu pareja el dolor que te hizo pasar, el pagarle con la misma moneda, o el simple hecho de volver con el para recordarle de por vida el daño que te hizo, solo para hacerlo sentir mal todo el tiempo, siempre culpable de todo lo malo que suceda en su relación.

—No quiero eso.

—Lo sabía y por eso te mereces ir al cielo – rió feliz de hacerlo sentir mejor con sus tontas palabras.

—Al cielo?

—Si, por que eres una buena persona – le sonrió amable y alegre con los resultados de sus palabras.

—Gracias, seguramente tu también lo eres – lo miro por unos segundos, realmente agradecido, pero sin saber como corresponderle a su anfitrión.

Hanagata lo miro no solo conmovido, sino atraído de alguna manera al verlo así, sufriendo y totalmente vulnerable. Al sentirse así, recordó a su amado, y se sintió culpable pero se le ocurrió una forma de demostrarle a Sakuragi que aquella ocasión en la que Rukawa le fue infiel tuvo que ser provocada y de alguna manera este no pudo evitarlo por que las circunstancias y su forma de ser prácticamente lo obligaron a reaccionar de esa manera.

—Este tipo de situación, es decir, como la que vivimos en este preciso momento, puede resultar en una infidelidad de mi parte hacia mi novio y sabes porque?

—No. Por que? – se sorprendió enormemente por lo que Toru le dijo y por instinto se alejo de él.

—Por que al querer consolarte, Yo podría abrazarte, besarte, y después...

—Nooo, eso no, Yo no lo permitiría!

—Y "esa" seria la diferencia entre tú y Rukawa.

—A que te refieres?

—A tu forma de ser y por ende a tu forma de reaccionar. Para la mayoría de los

hombres, si no es que para todos, es muy difícil decir que no al sexo fácil.

—NO debería serlo cuando se tiene pareja y se dice amarla! – alzo la voz molesto.

—En eso tienes razón, pero también existen otras circunstancias que pueden hacer que

todo se dé sin ninguna dificultad.

—Tu quieres que perdone al zorro apestoso verdad, por eso me dices todo esto... – lo

pensó mejor y dudo si realmente Kaede le decía la verdad – Tu crees que lo merece?

—Tal vez, pero no tan pronto, es decir, si el te decía la verdad, difícilmente podría

reincidir, pero si te mintió, nuevamente pasaras por lo mismo o por lo menos así me

gusta pensar que somos los humanos.

—Entonces para comprobar que realmente me ama tengo que perdonarlo y esperar a

que me sea infiel de nuevo?

—No, eso no fue lo que quise decir, no exactamente, solo se que si tu no recuperas la

confianza en el, jamás serás feliz aunque lo perdones, pero eso no significa que debas

esperar a que te sea infiel de nuevo solo para asegurarte de que te ama.

—Debo esperar.

—Si, debes esperar hasta que ya no te duela el recordar, por que solo entonces lo habrás

perdonado.

—Mientras puedo llorar? – nuevamente sus ojos se nublaron y se recargo en hombro

izquierdo del mayor.

—Claro que si, todo lo que quieras – lo abrazo suavemente, sonriente pero mas tranquilo por el bien estar del pelirrojo.

—Eres demasiado sabio para tu edad no crees? – pregunto limpiando su rostro al mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos.

—Que esperabas, soy dos años mayor que tu...chiquito – Hanagata lo miraba sonriente y amable, tan diferente a como era antes, que se desconocía a si mismo, pero solo con Kenji cambiaba su forma de ser y ahora sabia que ese pelirrojo también podía hacerlo actuar de forma inusual, nada fiel a su verdadera personalidad.

—Ja, ja, y eres mas alto... – rió sin poder o quererlo evitar, sabia que Toru solo estaba siendo amable pero se sentía bien en sus brazos y mejor con sus palabras.

—Y mas fuerte y mas inteligente y... – deseo continuar haciendo reír al pelirrojo pero este nuevamente se puso serio.

—Querrías ser mi hermano mayor? – pregunto el mas joven.

—Claro, porque no? Kenji también es muy sabio...

—El sustituto?

—Si, Kenji Fujima...y te aseguro que seria un buen hermano mayor, no tanto como Yo por que no es tan alto pero si es muy bueno ja, ja, si me escuchara ya me tendría en el suelo – Hanamichi seguía riendo, sintiéndose cada vez mejor por el momento, pero aun preocupado por su nueva situación.

—Lo sigues viendo?

—A Kenji, claro que si, de hecho vivimos juntos en este departamento, lo rentamos juntos y ya no somos solo amigos.

—No?

—No, somos novios.

—Oh! de verdad, _él_ es tu novio!... me da gusto, se ven muy bien juntos... y lo quieres mucho?

—Si, cambio mi vida desde que lo conocí y no lo cambiaria por nada.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo...

Segundos después de consolar al pelirrojo entre comentarios graciosos y maduros, alguien abrió la puerta apresurado y después gritó.

—TORU! TORU! Me robaron!

Al escuchar el portazo, el chico de lentes salio de inmediato de donde placidamente descansaba al lado del pelirrojo.

—Que dijiste? – de inmediato salio y sin que Kenji se diera cuenta, Toru lo reviso por completo, solo para saber si estaba bien físicamente – Tu estas bien? – luego le preguntó.

—YO, si estoy bien, pero no me escuchaste, Me robaron, me quitaron el dinero para pagar la renta del departamento en cuanto salí del cajero automático y... que haremos ahora Toru? – pregunto preocupado y con la esperanza de una solución que resolviera su problemón.

—Bueno... pues... no sé... es decir, mi padre tuvo un problema con mi hermano menor y no podrá enviarme el dinero de cada mes, así que pensaba darte mis ahorros, pero ahora que ya no tendremos más que eso… pues… no se me ocurre nada...

—No puede ser, nos van a sacar de aquí y patadas tal vez... Que podremos hacer?

—Vengan a vivir conmigo – una voz diferente a las que siempre se escuchaban en ese departamento se escucho de repente, sorprendiendo a Kenji enormemente y haciendo sonreír gratamente a Toru.

—Que, Sakuragi! – lo reconoció de inmediato – Que haces aquí?... y con una pijama de Toru... – molesto de inmediato comenzó a crear imágenes y idear situaciones en su cabecita llena de celos.

—Nada, yo solo estoy aquí por que Toru me ayudo – se imagino lo que Kenji debió pensar al verlo así y se precipito a aclararle la situación a su otro anfitrión.

—Te ayudó, porque, te paso algo?

—Su novio le fue infiel y el muy Idiota se lo confeso hace unas horas en presencia de aquel con él que lo engaño – para Toru todo era muy simple, y así lo explicó.

—Oh! – dio unos cuantos pasos y puso sus manos sobre los brazos del pelirrojo – Estas bien? – era real su consternación por el pelirrojo.

—Estoy mejor, no muy bien, pero estoy seguro de que _esto también pasara_ – las ganas de llorar no dejaban de atacarlo constantemente, pero decía la verdad, ya estaba mejor.

—Si, claro que si, ya veras que si!

—Y que dicen, aceptan vivir conmigo, Yo vivo solo y tengo una habitación de sobra, pueden mudarse hoy mismo si lo desean... – la verdad era que no quería estar solo, y la compañía de Toru le agradó mucho, tanto que se acostumbró a sus brazos en segundos.

—Que dices Toru? – el aludido lo miro y al asentir Kenji, también accedió – Claro que si, Gracias Sakuragi – ambos le agradecieron y de inmediato hicieron planes para mudarse a casa de Hanamichi.

Las horas pasaron y por obvias razones Kenji y Toru decidieron mudarse al día siguiente, a lo cual Sakuragi accedió. Durmió en el departamento de sus nuevos amigos o por lo menos lo intento por que sus constantes recuerdos lastimaban su corazón, el pecho le dolía y aunque deseaba pensar en el futuro no podía dejar de llorar, siguió el consejo de Toru y continuo llorando, preguntándose como era posible que una persona que dice amar puede engañar, mentir, ser infiel y pedir perdón de una forma egoísta, lastimando con saña a la persona con la que lo engaño.

Tenia que admitirlo, Sendoh le dio lastima, claro que lo odiaba por provocar a Kaede pero era claro que el puercoespín sentía algo puro por Kaede y por eso se sentía mal por el, por que sabia que Kaede jamás podría corresponderle.

Al final recordó que todo se vería diferente al día siguiente y con esa idea se quedo dormido, esperando volver a ver a Kaede y a que su corazón sanara.

TBC...

* * *

N/A: Hola de nuevo, todavía se acuerdan de mi? UU, siento mucho la tardanza, realmente se me ha complicado un poco la vida y por muchas razones no he podido hacer mucho desde hace un mes, pero les agradezco mucho a:

Shadir(Elena): como siempre que haya leído el ultimo capitulo (el anterior).Tus comentarios siempre concisos me animan gracias.

Kaehana9: no te preocupes que la capa de ozono no tiene nada que ver je, je, gracias por todo.

Shingryu Inazuma: perdona la tardanza, realmente me encanta que te guste mi fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo, gracias.

sune: muchas gracias por tu confesión, espero cumplir tu deseo pronto, gracias por el apoyo.

akemi20: Muchas gracias por decir que es uno de los mejores fics que has leído me haces muy feliz, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, créeme que ese es mi principal objetivo al escribir. Gracias por todo y muchos besotes akemi20.

Daphne: Hola, gracias por decir que mi fic esta bueno, pero no entiendo que quieres decir con "wecos", podrías explicármelo, y con respecto a la hombría, creo que tienes razón, espero hacerlos mas hombres para la próxima, hasta pronto!


	10. Chapter 10 X Healing

Only Yours

X. Healing.

Volvió a casa de Hanamichi por ultima vez, no lo encontró, el lugar estaba vació y no sabia donde mas buscarlo, se restregó una y otra vez la mano en su cabeza y cabellera con desesperación, intentando calmarse hasta que lo logro después de muchos intentos, mas que nada por que estaba preocupado, pero que mas podía hacer, no sabia y tampoco sabia a quien preguntarle.

Regresó a su casa, ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente debía asistir a clases, así que al fin decidió esperar para ver a Hana en la hora del entrenamiento del día siguiente.

La mañana llego y Rukawa ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a que sonara la alarma, no pudo dormir y se levantó solo con la ilusión de ver al pelirrojo, su ex novio.

Las horas pasaron lentas, tal vez demasiado, Rukawa intento dormir en cada una de sus clases pero tampoco pudo, solo podía distraer sus pensamientos dedicados al pelirrojo al poner atención en clase, y lo hizo o estaba seguro de que su desesperación le haría cometer un error. Se dedicó a escuchar y a ver y a entender además de escribir lo que se le dió la gana al fin.

Dieron las 3 PM, la ansiada hora del entrenamiento en el cual Rukawa deseaba desesperadamente encontrarse con Hanamichi y pedirle encarecidamente que le perdonara su gran error sin importar cuanto habría de rogarle, pero al igual que a los demás, su ausencia le sorprendió.

El pelirrojo no llegó. Uno de los integrantes del equipo le pregunto a Miyagi la razón de su ausencia, pero este solo dijo que lo único que sabia era que el numero 10 de Shohoku no volvería a la escuela por lo menos ese día, "Debió ir al hospital o algo así", agregó, pero Rukawa no se quedo conforme con esa razón, sabía la verdadera causa de su ausencia y estaba preocupado. Quiso buscar a Hanamichi pero cuando intento hacerlo su capitán se lo impidió y lo amenazó. Este no podía dejar sus entrenamientos, porque estaba siendo considerado como el próximo capitán.

Rukawa tuvo que quedarse aunque deseaba salir corriendo del maldito gimnasio y buscar a Hanamichi a donde fuera que se encontrara, pero se contuvo y soporto como un valiente 3 horas mas sin el.

Mas tarde se dirigió nuevamente a casa del pelirrojo, pero alguien importante en la vida de éste se interpuso en su camino con autoridad.

—No lo veras aun – le dijo serio.

—Que? – preguntó molesto.

—El no quiere, dale tiempo – sentencio Youhei con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia!

—No, pero el me pidió que te dijera esto.

—Que cosa?

—Que no quiere verte aun – repitió exasperado Mito.

—Pero... tenemos que hablar!

—No quiere verte aun... Lo harán cuando él este listo.

—Y cuanto tiempo se supone que debo esperar? – su mirada gritaba "Quiero verlo!"

—Solo sé que debes esperar a que él te busque.

—... No... Necesito verlo ahora! – se opuso dispuesto a pasar sobre su cadáver.

—Si das un paso mas en esa dirección, deberás atenerte a las consecuencias – de inmediato otros 3 chicos conocidos salieron del árbol y lo rodearon amenazantes.

—Esta bien– suspiró –tu ganas, no quiero mas problemas – observó el panorama, si peleaba con ellos estaba seguro de que solo tendría problemas con Hana, por eso decidió huir de una mediocre pelea, de cualquier forma el único que valía la pena era Mito y solo era uno.

—Fantástico! – Rukawa se fue y los demás dejaron escapar el aire contenido, sabían que fácilmente el zorro podría contra los 4 así que se alegraron cuando éste decidió no pelear.

Llego a su casa molesto, lanzo su bolso deportivo al suelo de su habitación y azoto la puerta. Obviamente no deseaba ver a nadie, no después de su fallida visita, solo se dejo caer en su cama molesto y deseando como nunca ver a su amado rojito.

No era fácil que los amigos de Hanamichi lo detuvieran pero no quiso desafiarlos, eso solo le traería más problemas y no deseaba hacerse la vida más difícil, era inútil de cualquier forma.

—Hana... – lo dijo en la oscuridad de su habitación y sin poderlo evitar recordó lo sucedido.

Si el pelirrojo lo hubiera escuchado como sus hermanos tal vez lo habría perdonado, pero no lo hizo y Kaede lo entendió, por que querría Hanamichi escuchar detalladamente todo lo que hizo con Sendoh, tal vez solo seria una tortura para su sensible corazón, una humillación mas, una perdida de tiempo y un dolor aun mas insoportable.

Ahora ya no sabia bien que decirle, solo pensaba en pedirle perdón, en rogarle de rodillas y en hacer mil cosas para conseguir su amor de nuevo, tal vez hasta cantarle, cualquier cosa, pero "esperar"... era demasiado.

No deseaba "esperar" para volverlo a ver, no deseaba ser ignorado, no por Hana. El mundo le importaba un cacahuate, pero Hana era su todo y estar sin el era una real y terrible tortura. Era justamente eso lo que debía hacer, "esperar", no verlo, no tocarlo, no besarlo, no hablarle, no amarle... y por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Continuaba pensando en mil y una formas de pedirle perdón, de reconquistar a su adorable torpe y al cabo de algunas horas por fin el cansancio lo venció.

* * *

La mudanza fue rápida y en cuestión de un día, los Hanagata-Fujima se instalaron en casa de Sakuragi, no era muy grande su casa, pero los invitados tenían en donde dormir y juntos. La habitación de la señora Sanae les parecio mas de lo que esperaban, razón por la cual estaban muy contentos. Hanamichi les mostró lo amable y buen anfitrión que era, y ellos a cambio no le recordaban que ya no tenia novio.

A la señora Sanae no le molesto que su hijo tuviera compañía, todo lo contrario, le gustó saber que su hijo estuviera rodeado de estudiantes universitarios, unos chicos lindos, que parecían ser muy responsables y que de acuerdo a la descripción de Hanamichi eran muy agradables y maduros para su edad. La madre de Hanamichi quiso conocerlos y así lo hizo por teléfono. Toru le recordó un poco a Kaede pero ya tenia pareja, un chico muy inteligente y tenaz que estaba segura era el único que podía gobernar en el corazón del joven alto de lentes, de cualquier forma ella no supo que su niño ya había terminado con Kaede, así que dejo de imaginarlos juntos.

* * *

Dos días sin verlo le parecieron una eternidad, no contestaba sus llamadas – no pudo aguantarse las ganas de llamarlo, de por lo menos escuchar su voz, con eso se conformaría –, lo hizo muchas veces sin ninguna respuesta.

Intento volver a hablar con Mito, pero este solo le decía que no sabía nada y le aconsejaba ser paciente. "Paciencia?", "Paciente, Yo?", "Sí, claro! El día que los cerdos vuelen seré paciente, Ahora solo quiero verlo!" exigió, haciendo enfadar al mejor amigo de Hanamichi, obteniendo de él solo una negativa con una mueca amenazante, aunque claro que Rukawa jamás se dejaría amedrentar, al contrario, se impuso y estuvo a punto de pelear con aquel "aprendiz" de Judo, pero los demás llegaron a su encuentro, y detuvieron a Youhei con grandes esfuerzos y con las mejores razones. Ellos sabían lo que había sucedido entre Hanamichi y Rukawa, la razón de su separación y lo odiaban, los amigos de Hanamichi odiaban al zorro, y al igual que Youhei deseaban hacerlo pedazos, pero también estaban concientes de lo mucho que su pelirrojo amigo aun amaba al estúpido zorro y por eso razón no querían hacerle daño, solo por su muy querido amigo.

No pasaba nada y Rukawa solo desesperaba.

* * *

Habían pasado ya casi dos días en los que Hanamichi había pensado seriamente que hacer con su ex novio, al pensar en aquella palabra – novio – antepuesta por el prefijo "ex", se estremeció, ya tenían casi medio año juntos como pareja, pero ahora estaban separados, no, ese no era el termino correcto, la realidad era que ya no eran novios, el mismo le puso fin a su relación, lo sabia y eso le dolía, pero que otra cosa pudo haber hecho, Sendoh ya le había dicho "todo" y sinceramente no quería saber mas, el solo hecho de imaginar que su Kaede le había sido infiel con su peor enemigo lo volvía loco de odio hacia los dos, y no quería pensar en ellos juntos, era demasiado doloroso.

Dormía solo después de llorar como Magdalena la noche entera, les agradecía a Toru y Kenji su preocupación pero prefería estar solo, así que decidió irse de día de campo solo, todo el día siguiente.

* * *

Ya era domingo, tal vez las 5 de la tarde, y Kaede para variar, no tenia sueño, ni mucho menos algo importante que hacer, así que nuevamente se armo de valor y se dirigió a visitar a Hanamichi hasta su casa.

* * *

Estudiaban tranquilamente en la cocina. Tenían un importante examen en dos días más, pero les gustaba prepararse desde días antes, para obtener las mejores calificaciones de todos los primeros semestres.

—Esto no es tan difícil – comento Toru besando suavemente el lóbulo derecho de su compañero de estudios ya que esa piel rosita, llamó mas su atención.

—Toru-kun, me haces cosquillas – se quejo sonriente.

—Mmm... Ya me aburrí – escondió su cara en el cuello de Kenji y este no pudo evitar temblar cuando el mas alto le beso el cuello, succionando un pedacito de piel.

—Ah... Toru... tenemos que estudiar – con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba en silencio de las caricias y besos que su novio le otorgaba tan cariñosamente.

—Aun tenemos dos días mas – le ronroneo al oído, y Kenji deseo desnudarse en la mesa de la cocina y dejar que Toru besara su cuerpo entero.

—Entonces... vamos a la cama – se permitió sugerir, después de aguantarse las ganas de desnudar a Toru cuando este le metió una mano en donde su espalda, perdía el nombre.

Llegaron riéndose entre tropezones a la cama de la señora Sanae, olvidándose de ello por completo, se desvistieron en segundos, hambrientos de un contacto mas intimo. Friccionando sus cuerpos obtenían un gran placer, besando sus labios y jugando con sus lenguas mientras exploraban sus bocas, acariciaban sus cuerpos deseosos deunirlos en un acto sexual lleno de amor.

Sus cuerpos rodaron de un lado a otro en la cama, hasta que el mas alto quedo arriba y el chico bajo el abrió las piernas, ondulando sus caderas para conseguir frotar sus miembros cada vez mas duros y listos para comenzar su primera ronda de amor.

Se había quitado los lentes desde hacia ya unos cuantos minutos, pero al buscar los aditamentos para hacer su unión menos dolorosa para Kenji, tuvo que ponérselos otra vez. Rápidamente encontró lo que ansioso necesitaba y nuevamente beso apasionadamente a su amor con lentitud pero exigiendo su cuerpo.

Kenji sonreía feliz de tener a su Toru con el, sabia que muchas arpías lo deseaban pero se había impuesto la meta de tenerlo para el y lo logro y ahora disfrutaba como nunca su amor, tan intenso y apasionado como siempre.

Hanagata beso su cuerpo entero, pero volvió a besar el blanco y suave vientre de su amor, deseoso de bajar y darle placer con su boca. Beso la punta de su sexo succionándola un poco, logrando que Kenji gimiera su nombre y abriera mas sus largas piernas, permitiéndole succionar con fuerza su henchido miembro, sacando mas gemidos de la dulce boca de su amado ex capitán.

—Toru Hanagata, hazlo ya! – le ordeno como siempre y este no tuvo otro remedio mas que obedecer, aunque no quería contradecir a su amado en esta ocasión, no tenia razón alguna.

Introdujo su pene en la calida cavidad que ahora lo esperaba dilatada al máximo, logrando entrar en el después de algunas suaves envestidas. Se quedo algunos segundos así, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos unidos, besando los suaves labios que lo recibían con amor.

—Te amo – dijo Toru, una y otra vez, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro del cuerpo de su amado Kenji.

—Yo también... Ah! – gimió al sentirlo salir y entrar mas profundamente en su dilatado ano – Si!... Te amo!... Toru...

Toru continúo sus movimientos suavemente, gozando el placer de estar entre las piernas de su Kenji, amándolo como solo él sabía y podía.

Cada vez más rápido, ambos se movían, ambos se besaban y acariciaban pensando solo en satisfacer el hambre que sentían de sus cuerpos, hasta que ambos explotaron en un blanco orgasmo que los llenó de placer.

* * *

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa de su amado y aunque dudaba que su recibimiento fuera agradable, ya no había marcha atrás, solo tenia que tocar la puerta o bien abrirla a la fuerza y al fin ver a su torpe pelirrojo.

Mientras Kenji y Toru seguían unidos, Kaede se debatía entre abrir sin tocar o tocar para que no le abrieran. Se decidió por lo primero, sorprendiéndose enormemente al girar la perilla de la puerta principal con facilidad.

No lo dudó, simplemente entro sin invitación. Busco a Hanamichi en la sala yen la cocina, pero al dirigirse a su habitación, escucho murmullos y un nombre que llamo su atención.

—Ah!... si otra vez Hana...

"No" grito en su mente una y otra vez, dolido, desesperado, jamás creyó que su torpe le haría algo tan hiriente, jamás creyó que se vengaría pagándole con la misma moneda. No lo creía, no era posible. Se acerco un poco mas a la habitación de la señora Sanae, y pegó la oreja a la puerta, tal vez sus nervios lo traicionaron y le hicieron escuchar cosas que no existían.

Escucho una risita, seguida de un murmullo y después mas gemidos desconocidos. Desafortunadamente aquel llamado se repitió y loco de celos apretó los puños sin saber que hacer.

—Oh si, Hana... Hana... Hana...gata! – Kenji gemía el apellido de su amado mientras este le daba placer bajo las sabanas, sin saber que alguien tras la puerta los escuchaba.

El primer "Hana", lo paralizo, el segundo lo lleno de miedo y al tercero no lo soporto mas, y antes de escuchar la ultima parte que completaría el apellido de la persona a la que realmente llamaba quien gemía, tiro la puerta con su fuerza bruta y entro a una habitación que no le pertenencia.

La escena no lo dejo satisfecho, pues aunque era Kenji quien recostado gemía, había un bulto mas grande del que imaginó, sobre Fujima.

Cuando Hanagata escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejo lo que hacia asustado, pues su novio había encogido su cuerpo al intentar cubrir su cara.

—Hanamichi! – grito Rukawa al entrar, al ver solo a Fujima dudó de nuevo, pero quería estar seguro.

—Que rayos haces aquí Rukawa? – preguntó alarmado Toru al fin, salio de la cama, cubrió a Kenji con la sabana aunque este se escondía donde podía y se puso una bata para enfrentar al ex de Hanamichi.

—A... yo...yo... – no sabia que hacer, estaba avergonzado y no sabia que decir – Lo siento Fujima-san – bajo la cabeza y salio de la habitación de inmediato, mientras Toru se ajustaba la bata que encontró en el closet.

—Espera Imbécil – grito Toru y salio corriendo tras el zorro.

—Lo siento mucho, no debí entrar así – le dijo dándole la espalda.

—Y por que carajo lo hiciste?

—Me equivoque – le dio la cara a Hanagata y se inclino – cometí un error y por eso me disculpo – respetuosamente acepto su error.

—Últimamente cometes muchos errores no crees, Rukawa? – preguntó irónico Hanagata, intentando provocar al zorro.

—Que se supone que significa eso? – pregunto ofendido el zorro, el miope gigante no tenia derecho alguno a ofenderlo ni a reclamarle nada.

—Tu sabes a lo que me refiero con "eso" – se cruzó de brazos y le habló molesto.

Por su parte Rukawa ya estaba dispuesto a usar sus puños, solo Dios y Hanamichi tenían derecho a juzgarlo, por lo tanto el estúpido Miope no tenia razón alguna para demandarle nada.

Al llegar a su casa y ver que Hanagata discutía con Kaede, se preocupo bastante y se apresuró para estar con ellos.

—Que pasa aquí? – preguntó Hana.

—Que tu zorro cochino es un voyeur! – respondió alterado Toru.

—No es cierto – dijo ofendido Rukawa.

—No le digas tan feo – lo defendió Hanamichi, ganándose las miradas desconcertadas de los otros dos, cosa que hizo sonrojar al dulce pelirrojo ante ellos, ambos adivinaron que no conocía el significado de la palabra y pensándolo bien, no tenia porque.

—Es un voyeur, un pervertido! – lo señalo Toru, avergonzando a Kaede frente a Hanamichi y haciéndole entender con su segundo adjetivo a lo que realmente se refería.

—A, si, eso ya lo sabia – dijo riendo Hanamichi haciendo sonreír después de algunos segundos a sus acompañantes, bajándoles así su mal humor en segundos.

—Hana? – Kaede se le acerco – podemos hablar? – y después preguntó con un poco de confianza y mucha suavidad, pero temblando de nervios.

—Si! por favor – rogó Toru, para que al fin Hana se lo llevara de ahí.

—Esta bien – acepto sonriente el pelirrojo, aunque le habría encantado ver la situación que se dio minutos antes.

—Discúlpame por favor, Yo realmente creí que Hana estaba con alguien y no pude evitar entrar de esa manera – parecía muy arrepentido.

—Esta bien – acepto molesto Hanagata – Solo espero que no se repita – agrego amenazante.

—En ese caso... – como siempre soberbio Rukawa agrego algo mas – Dile a Fujima que te llame por tu nombre o tu apellido completo.

—Como me llame mi novio... – respondió conteniendo su ira – en la cama no es de tu incumbencia, el puede llamarme como se le dé su real gana y tu no tienes ningún derecho a restringirlo, Me oíste Imbécil?

—Cálmate Idiota! – nuevamente bravío le contesto Rukawa.

—Hey! – se interpuso entre los dos – Esto ya se esta haciendo muy peligroso – primero miró al mas alto y le hablo con serenidad – Hanagata Toru, será mejor que atiendas a Fujima y que dejes a Rukawa en paz – Rukawa Kaede – despuésse dirigióal pelinegro, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos – Acompáñame al parque cerca de aquí.

—OK! – aceptaron los dos y ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

Hanamichi exhalo mas tranquilo y siguió al zorro.

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que a Hanamichi se le ocurrió romper el silencio con una inocente pregunta.

—Por que peleaban tu y Toru?

—Porque... – volteo a verlo mientras en su mente resonaba "Toru?" y la pregunta "Por que rayos lo llama Toru?" – porque entre a su habitación mientras ellos...

—Ellos que?

—Mientras ellos estaban "divirtiéndose"

—Y eso que tiene de malo?

—Que estaban teniendo sexo – al fin le aclaro la situación.

—Ah, ja, ja, ja, ya veo, je, je, por eso Toru te llamo "voyero" ja, ja – seguía riendo olvidándose de todo.

—No dijo "voyero"

—Vuyaro?

—No, dijo "voyeur"

—Eso dije.

—Doh'ao – dijo Rukawa y rió feliz de ver a su torpe nuevamente.

—Zorro feo – dijo y le enseño la lengua.

Segundos después ambos se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol. En esta ocasión Rukawa fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Gracias por acceder a hablar conmigo.

—...Tenemos que hacerlo – de pronto un semblante triste se instaló en el rostro del pelirrojo provocando en el zorro la misma angustia – aunque no se por donde empezar.

—Perdóname – se apresuró Rukawa.

—No voy a volver contigo... aunque ya te perdoné – aun no lo podía mirar.

—Pero...

—Te quiero, aun te amo, pero no estoy bien – al fin lo miro dolido – y no quiero hacerte daño para sentirme mejor.

—Perdóname, lo siento mucho – se acerco lentamente rogándole como nunca su perdón – te prometo que...

—Si realmente me amas, debes esperar...

—Pero dijiste que ya me perdonaste, por que tenemos que esperar?... porque... ya me perdonaste... o no? – pregunto temeroso el zorro.

—Si... – lo miro un segundo y los recuerdos volvieron a el – No!... – muchas emociones y sentimientos lo invadieron de nuevo, reviviendo el mal momento – No lo sé!... Lo único que sé es que aun te odio por lo que... hiciste y no quiero volver contigo hasta que olvidarlo... me entiendes?

—Si – bajo la cabeza – Cuanto tiempo? – preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta concreta o exacta.

—No lo sé – alzo los hombros y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

—Una semana, Un mes? – "no mas por favor", pedía al cielo en su mente y con el corazón. Estaba seguro de que no lo podría soportar.

—No lo sé Rukawa.

—No me llames Rukawa... por favor – sonaba tan frío, que lo lastimaba.

—No tengo ganas de llamarte de otra forma! – grito molesto.

—Ok... entonces, "esto" es todo, supongo...

—Supones bien – quiso hacerse el duro, poniendo una cara llena de molestia y hasta mostrando un poco de odio, pero le era difícil fingir, porque lo único que deseaba era olvidar todo y estar en los brazos de su estúpido zorro.

—Se que estas molesto pero no crees que deberías hacer algo al respecto? – el pelinegro solo quería obtener una ultima reacción del pelirrojo y no encontró otra manera de obtenerla.

—De que hablas Zorro? – pregunto cansado el pelirrojo sin realmente entender.

—No quieres golpearme al menos? Desquitar tu ira, tu dolor... – pregunto dispuesto a todo – mostrando una dureza que lastimaba a Hanamichi.

—No me vengas con tonterías... - su voz se quebró, no quería llorar, no frente a Rukawa.

—Solo quiero saber si tienes algo mas que decir, algo que pueda acelerar tu proceso de sanación, de olvido, de recuperación!... Maldita sea, Hanamichi quiero algo mas que tu silencio y tu desprecio!... No vas a reclamarme nada!

—Ya lo hice – apenas pudo susurrar.

—Eso fue todo?

—Es que ya no quiero saber nada, no quiero pensar, no quiero recordar nada, no quiero verte!... me duele, me duele mucho y ya no quiero sentir eso que me hace desear...

—Que?... Matarme?

—Morir – sus lágrimas cayeron estrepitosas cubriendo las sonrojadas mejillas de Hanamichi.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar... otra vez – pero al fin, sin esperarlo mas obtuvo la reacción que deseaba.

—Yo no era suficiente verdad? – Preguntó sin saber que necesitaba ese desahogo – Nunca te di lo suficiente, lo sabía – lo aseguró, obviamente equivocado – Sabía que algún día te cansarías de mi, que para ti un Torpe como yo no seria suficiente... – hablaba si dejar de derramar su agua salada.

—No, no digas eso, Eres todo para mi! – se acerco un poco, deseaba consolarlo, pero como puede el gestor de su dolor calmarlo sin sentir culpa.

—Y entonces, por que? – pregunto en un doloroso gemido.

—Porque soy un estúpido, un imbécil que no pudo esperar a verte, un bruto que cometió un error, solo fue un Error! – lo rodeo con sus brazos pero no pudo abrazarlo, Hanamichi se alejo.

—No te importó cometer un error que te costaría perder "todo" según tu? – Preguntó con ironía.

—Es que... al principio creí que eras tu... el me despertó con... – sus tontas excusas nuevamente le hicieron hablar titubeando.

—No quiero saber! – se tapo los oídos, pero Rukawa se lo impidió, y le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, sin soltarlo.

—Y después quería que fueras tu...pero no estabas y..

—Ya cállate! – nuevamente se alejo, sintiéndose a salvo lejos y con sus oídos tapados, pero Rukawa seguía gritando.

—Nunca pensé en él! Pensé en ti todo el tiempo... Lo juro!

—Deja ya de mentirme Rukawa!

—Jamás te he mentido...

—Pero me ocultaste la verdad y al final es lo mismo.

—No quería hacerte daño.

—En ese caso debiste serme fiel.

—...Tienes razón y por eso te pido perdón. Perdóname Hanamichi... perdóname por favor! – estaba a punto de hincarse, pero el pelirrojo le dio la espalda con la intención de irse.

—Adiós.

—Pero...

—Ya no quiero verte... ya terminamos de hablar.

—Por favor... – lo detuvo con su mano en el hombro sin apretar demasiado, pero deteniéndolo con su cambio de actitud – al menos dime que no somos enemigos.

—Tampoco seremos amigos.

—Lo sé – se puso frente al pelirrojo, lo tomo por los hombros y sin que Hana se lo pudiera o quisiera impedir, lo beso apasionadamente como si fuera la ultima vez, segundos después Hanamichi correspondió a su beso con la misma intensidad hasta que el oxigeno se les terminó a ambos – No puedo decirte Adiós. Nunca – lo miro a los ojos, expresando sinceridad con su transparente mirada.

—Hasta pronto... entonces... – no pudo decir otra cosa, realmente deseaba que su corazón sanararápidamente para volver con su zorro y ser feliz olvidándose de todo lo malo, haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Hasta pronto Hanamichi – lo soltó antes de darle un ultimo apretón y al fin se retiro.

—Hanamichi no dijo nada, se quedo mirando al suelo, estaba seguro de que hacia lo correcto, necesitaba tiempo.

Agradecía que Kaede no se hubiera dado por vencido, y que le pidiera una oportunidad más, pero se alegraba más al saber que su zorro estaba dispuesto a esperar, y de que solo había pensado en el, estando con otro, no era un gran consuelo, pero, si era verdad... si Kaede no le mentía, tal vez su relaciónaún tenía futuro.

* * *

N/A: Hola de nuevo, ya se que me tarde otro mes para actualizar, pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración para algunas partes de este capi, espero que lo sigan leyendo y que no se hayan aburrido mucho, hasta muy pronto! 


	11. Chapter 11 XI Fox Tears

Only Yours

XI. Fox Tears.

Caminando por las calles de Kanagawa, Kaede sintió que el cielo se nublaba, su luz se había atenuado, no sabia si estaba completamente apagada pero pedía al cielo con toda su alma que no fuera así, no quería estar solo o lo que era lo mismo, sin Hanamichi.

Aunque tenia a su familia, solo aquel rudo pelirrojo logro hacer que dejara de sentir la soledad que reinaba en su corazón, que su frialdad y el hielo que abundaba en su interior menguara solo para convertirse en una llama ardiente que ni una helada podría apagar.

Una gota callo en su rostro, comenzó a llover, por un momento creyó que lloraba pero hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacia que había olvidado como, aunque una gran angustia le llenaba el pecho todo el tiempo desde que Hanamichi termino su relación con el, no había derramado una sola lagrima.

Continuo bajo la lluvia sin apurar el paso, sin sentir casi nada, ni el frío viento en sus mejillas o la helada agua que congelaba su cuerpo al traspasar su ropa.

Estaba triste, pero no sabía como expresar ese sentimiento, se sentía impotente por que no sabia que hacer para que el tiempo acelerara su paso. No tenia caso que pensara en la forma de reconquistar al pelirrojo, estaba seguro de que nada cambiaria su decisión y claro que hasta cierto punto lo merecía, de eso estaba conciente como de que también era culpable de su nueva soltería, la cual, lo volvía loco.

Llego al fin a su casa, mas mojado que el vagabundo que aun soportaba la lluvia afuera, sin que a nadie le importara. Al mirarlo pensó en si mismo, si Hanamichi no lo perdonaba y lo aceptaba de nuevo, estaba seguro de que terminaría así, loco y en un basurero, estaba exagerando, lo sabia, no todo estaba dicho, pero en ese momento sentía que se moría.

Sin poder sacar toda esa tristeza que lo llenaba se sentó en su cama después de darse una ducha caliente, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse frío, estaba helado por fuera y por dentro, y aunque sentía un dolor extraño, no sabia como expresarlo. Desde que su abuelo murió no había llorado jamás, por lo tanto había olvidado que de esa forma podría desahogar su malestar.

Se recostó en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, no sabia que hora era, pero no le importaba, mientras nadie lo molestara seria libre de no hacer nada.

Se quedo dormido con poca ropa, intento dejar de pensar y lo logro solo algunas horas después de que le rogó a Kamisama una nueva oportunidad.

Los días continuaron sin grandes dificultades, por lo menos a la vista de todos, pero dentro de los corazones de Kaede y Hanamichi todo se había derrumbado, dejándolos muy heridos y poco interesados en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera para Sakuragi recuperarse y para Rukawa que su ex novio le diera otra oportunidad.

Hanamichi seguía sin asistir a las prácticas de basketball, el profesor Anzai solo les informo que así seria por unos días, que su salud no era óptima y que necesitaba reposo.

Kaede se preocupó enormemente y llego a pensar que Hanamichi estaba mal por su culpa, fue tanto su desconcierto que no pudo evitar acercarse a el, justamente cuando estaba a punto de irse a su casa y se despedía de sus amigos.

—Hola – lo saludo nervioso sin realmente aparentarlo – podemos hablar... solo un segundo... por favor – añadió y Hanamichi que aun lucia sorprendido accedió al verlo tan necesitado de su atención.

—Ok – aceptó solo segundos después de pensarlo y ver que su ex novio no parecía deseoso de molestarlo.

Caminaron hasta un apartado paraje donde un bondadoso árbol se mecía con el viento de otoño. Hanamichi se recargo en el tronco, no lucia muy fresco, tal vez lo que el profesor Anzai les había comunicado con respecto al pelirrojo era verdad, pero tenia sus dudas y no quiso quedarse con ellas.

—Como has estado? – preguntó el pelinegro.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe – sonrió sin tomar en cuenta quien lo acompañaba.

—Entonces, por que no entrenas mas?

—Pues... por que estoy cansado.

—Tú nunca te cansas – le reprochó.

—Ahora si.

—Solo dime la verdad, quieres? – su tono indicaba autoridad, una que debía ser respetada.

—Que verdad?

—Es por que no quieres verme que no asistes a los entrenamientos, tanto me odias? – una rabia y unos celos poco contenibles se apoderaron de su ser al ver la indiferencia con la que lo trataba.

—El mundo no gira a tu alrededor Zorro feo – le dijo molesto, su mirada decía "no me provoques".

—Estas seguro? – pregunto amenazante, acercándose demasiado al pelirrojo, tomándolo por sorpresa – No serás un cobarde que no enfrenta a sus problemas o a sus ex novios? – de alguna manera no podía evitar sentirse impotente y buscar su atención aunque fuera a base de insultos.

—¿Qué te crees Imbécil? – le espetó muy molesto y lo empujo con dos sus manos, moviéndolo solo un poco, temblaba de nervios y coraje, le dolía que lo insultara, y no iba a admitir que tenia razón.

—Si estas bien, por que no vienes, por que no me enfrentas, me vas a ignorar toda la vida, vas a ser tan cobarde como para dejarlo todo, por que no quieres verme...? – su comentario fue acompañado por un desagradable tono de burla, era obvio, estaba siendo despreciado por primera vez y su orgullo no le permitía soportarlo sin agotar hasta su ultima arma.

—CALLATE MALDITO! – grito dolido y decidido a lastimarlo igual – Aunque tienes razón en una cosa... Ya no te quiero ver, pero ya no te quiero ver porque te odio, te odio como no tienes idea... pero no te creas tan importante, si no he venido es por que no me he sentido muy bien, el doctor me a recetado reposo, mi espalda no esta bien así que no voy a forzarme para quedar inválido.

—Entonces, era verdad? – sus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, su tono cambio y su semblante también, a uno de arrepentimiento.

—Si, es verdad, no estoy muy bien, pero no es por ti! – le hubiera encantado ser mas duro.

—Lo siento... yo creí que...

—Sabes que Rukawa, no me importa, y será mejor que dejes de molestarme sino quieres que te acuse con el director.

—Yo te molesto? – la incredulidad en su gesto sorprendió a Hanamichi como nunca.

—Si, me molestas mucho!

—Pero dijiste que...

—Dije muchas cosas la ultima vez que nos vimos pero ahora pienso diferente, dije que intentaría olvidar lo que sucedió, pero cambie de opinión porque he comenzado a olvidar, pero también he comenzado a olvidar...me de ti – eso no pasaría nunca.

—No... Tú dijiste que... – ese fue un golpe directo a su corazón.

—Que dije kitsune? Dímelo, por que no recuerdo haberte dicho que podías molestarme.

—Dijiste que solo nos daríamos un tiempo... que...

—No, eso fue lo que tu quisiste entender y sinceramente... creo que... Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo – de eso no estaba seguro pero aun así lo dijo.

—No, no Hana, no digas eso, dijiste que no seria como antes, que no seriamos enemigos – su voz temblaba, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro.

—No me importa, aun te odio y no quiero verte otra vez! – se dio la vuelta para irse.

—No! – al ver que se iba lo tomo por el brazo e intento besarlo a la fuerza, pero Hanamichi no se lo permitió, lo empujo y sin pensar mas en que forma quitárselo de encima lo golpeo fuertemente con su puño, en la mejilla izquierda.

—Te dije que ya no quería nada contigo, así que déjame en paz! – se volteo furioso con los puños muy apretados, y de inmediato se dirigió a su casa, cansado, molesto, dolido y confundido con lo acababa de sucederle.

—Hana... – susurro tirado en el suelo, como nunca humillado, demasiado triste para su propio bien. Suspiró intentando de alguna manera desquitar el sentimiento de vació que sentía, la angustia que sentía le parecía dolorosa pero no podía descargar ese gran cúmulo de emociones porque no sabia como.

Era oficial, habían terminado, pero Kaede no lo había entendido, hasta ese momento en el que Hanamichi lo golpeo por su propia culpa, fue que lo supo, lo asumió pero no podía aceptarlo.

Su cuerpo nunca le pesó tanto, se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, tambaleándose como si estuviera ebrio, no le dio importancia, siguió su camino al gimnasio intentando no pensar, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, un horrible sueño del que ya quería despertar.

Hanamichi por su parte tampoco estaba muy bien, el pecho le dolía, tanto que no pudo evitar descargar su dolor como mejor sabia, lloró hasta que se sintió seco, y hasta que Hanagata – quien se había quedado en casa por un resfriado – llego a su habitación y lo abrazo al verlo tan mal, otra vez.

—Que paso?

—No sé, empezamos bien y después...

—Pelearon?

—Si pero...

—Que?

—Yo lo golpeé, no debí hacerlo pero el me provoco... seguramente ahora se olvidara de mi – se abrazo con fuerza a Toru, seguía llorando.

—No lo creo.

—El tuvo la culpa, quiso besarme después de que me ofendió y...

—Pelearon.

—Si, fue su culpa, fue su culpa...

—Te creo. Todavía lo odias?

—Si.

—En ese caso te recomiendo que dejes de verlo por un tiempo, como esta tu espalda?

—No sé, me duele.

—Ya fuiste con tu Médico?

—No, iré mañana.

—Ok y no te preocupes demasiado, no creo que deje de amarte en mucho tiempo – Hanamichi solo asintió, calmando su llanto y pensando positivamente.

Otro día más sin verlo, otro día mas sin tenerlo, se estaba volviendo loco, no había nada que lo calmara y ni siquiera tenía ganas de practicar. Intentaba dormir pero no podía, no era tarde así que decidió ir al minibar y beber lo que fuera que encontrara sin que nadie lo notara.

—Kaede! – su hermano lo asusto y casi tira el pequeño vaso en que bebía – Que sorpresa, jamás creí verte escondido de papa y mama para beber.

—Idiota, me asustaste.

—Que te pasa, reprobaste Literatura?

—No, Hanamichi me dejó – se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un trago, sin mirarlo.

—Que!...Como?...Cuando? – su sorpresa fue grande.

—Hace casi 5 días, creo – nuevamente se sirvió y volvió a beberse todo.

—Y como estas? – era retórico.

—No me ves?

—Si, ya te vi – ahora entendía el comportamiento de su hermano, le hubiera encantado que se lo dijera en cuanto sucedió.

—Cuéntame – dijo, se sentó y Kaede al fin encontró un desahogo.

Horas después, en el apartamento de soltero de Ken Rukawa, Kaede y su hermano mayor, descansaban mirando hacia el techo, esperando distinguir formas inexistentes en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Por que eres tan hip! malo con Akira?...hip! – preguntó bastante borracho.

—Porque hip! me arruino la hip! Vida – respondió bastante borracho.

—No es cierto hip!

—Tu que sabes? Hip!

—Todo lo que me dijiste hip!

Un silencio inundó la sala de estar por algunos minutos, hasta que Ken se levanto con más de una idea en la cabeza.

—Salgamos, vamos al "Dragon Fly"! – propuso alegre.

—No lo creo.

—Por que no, hay chicos preciosos bailando en jaulas y si le doy algo al guardia de la entrada, seguro que nos deja entrar.

—No tengo ganas de nada.

—Ok... espérame aquí.

Kaede no lo miró, solo alzo los hombros y bebió un poco mas del delicioso whisky que su hermano le dio.

Cuando volvió con la guitarra en mano, hasta el hipo se le quitó, jamás imaginó lo que su hermano estaba apunto de proponerle.

—Le daremos una serenata! – Entusiasmado gritó – solo déjame afinarla – se sentó en el sillón cerca de un atónito Kaede que lo miraba como si fuera un extra terrestre.

—Estas loco – lo ignoro, Hanamichi ni siquiera quería verlo y a su estúpido hermano se le ocurría hacerle una inútil visita.

—Claro que no – comenzó a cantar – _Llevemos juntos serenaaaataa, juntos hasta el balcón aquel..._ – canturreo ebrio.

—Cállate.

—_Yo la guitarra y tu maracas..._

—No tengo maracas.

—_Como cuando teníamos 16_ – siguió cantando, ignorando la molestia de su hermano.

—Yo tengo 16, tu no.

—Ok, entonces, cantaremos... _di, di por que... nos dijimos adiós, tu me dijiste adiós a mi y yo te dije adiós, queriéndonos así..._

—Cállate!

—Ja, ja, no te enojes hermano... entonces cantaremos...mmm – se quedo pensativo

—Carajo! – se levanto y se encerró en el baño, no deseaba escuchar mas.

—Si Kaede! Cantémosle! – Ken lo siguió y con una voz menos borracha nuevamente se inspiro – ..._A veces sé que si, que pierdo la cabeza, y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa... hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente... sino estas cooonmigooo..._ – le cantó tras la puerta del baño, muy desafinado al igual que su guitarra vieja.

Kaede se quedó en el baño, se miro al espejo, lucia fatal, su hermano seguía cantando tras la puerta, pero el recordó lo que una vez Hanamichi le dijo.

—Kaede... escucha esta parte...me encanta: _Con tu adiós, el dolor, se metió en mis sueños, nuestro amor no murió, y eras mi venenoooo, nos dejamos llevar, fuimos indiferentes yyyyy lo nuestro llego a su fiiiiiin..._

El zorro salió del baño con prisa, sorprendiendo a quien seguía cantando y se dirigió a la computadora de su hermano, bajo una canción de Internet y la gravó en un disco compacto. Busco en donde tocar la música y encontró una pequeña grabadora con reproductor de discos compactos entre las cosas de su hermano, recordaba que tenia una pero no sabia donde estaba. Segundos después se fue con su hermano hacia donde Hanamichi vivía a las 2 de la madrugada.

Llegaron sin avisar, afortunadamente las batería viejas de aquella grabadora aun servían. Al fin encendieron el aparato, y la música comenzó a sonar a todo lo que daba el aparato reproductor.

—Hanamichi, Te quiero! – gritó el zorro después de terminarse la botella de vodka que su hermano conservaba con cariño y la lanzo sin cuidado sobre el pasto a su alrededor.

Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pero estaba decidido, tenia que poner en práctica su última arma.

La música sonaba alegre y Ken intentaba acompañarla con su guitarra desafinada, a su vez que cantaba los peores coros escuchados, con su voz.

—Vas a ser mi dulce niño! – intentaba bailar pero no podía, e igualmente intentaba cantar al mismo tiempo que el vocalista de la canción pero le era muy difícil, por que ni siquiera se sabia la canción completa.

_Ya lo ves, Estoy_

_Tan loco por ti_

_Cuando te veo venir_

_No se ni que decir_

_Que no encuentro la manera _

_De decirte lo que siento _

_Que tengo un nudo por dentro_

_Que de amor me estoy muriendo_

_Ya lo ves _

_Yo voy_

_Siempre detrás de ti_

_Para lararararar_ – no pudo segur la letra de la canción y solo dijo lo que se le ocurrió.

_Que lararara_

_Pero no sé que mas lararar..._

Parte del coro comenzó e intento de igual manera cantarlo y bailarlo a la par que su hermano hacia lo mismo con la guitarra en brazos.

_Ya te lo tengo advertido_

_Lo tengo bien decidido_

_Yo te voy a enamorar!_

_Y conmigo tú vas a estar_

_No quieras disimularlo _

_Si en mi también has pensado_

_Vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo!_

_na, na, na – _Ken cantaba alegre lo único que sabia de la letra

_na, na, na_

_na, na, na_

—Mi dulce niño!

_na, na, na_

_Tú me fascinas_

_na, na ,na_

_Por tu sonrisa,_

_Por tu mirada niño._

_na, na, na_

—Mi dulce niño!

_Tú eres mi vida_

_na, na, na_

_Contigo niño _

_quiero pasar los días_

_na, na, na_

Las baterías de la grabadora se terminaron y antes de que le sonido se distorsionara un poco mas la apago terminando la canción con una ultima frase llena de verdad.

—Mi dulce niño! – lo grito por ultima vez, esperando que la luz de la casa de Hana se encendiera, o que le lanzaran agua en la cabeza.

Nada paso por los siguientes 3 minutos, lo cuales fueron una eternidad.

—Vaya... parece que no funcionó – habló Ken, la cara de su hermano lucia demasiado triste, mientras miraba hacia arriba hasta que una luz se encendió y un tipo mas alto que Hanamichi salio de su casa.

Donde estaba Hanamichi, por que no salía, el dijo que le perdonaría cualquier cosa si le cantaba esa canción, aunque si lo consideraba con justicia no la había cantado toda, solo la tarareo e intento moverse un poco.

—No saldrá, ya cantaste, ya hiciste el ridículo, ahora vete – dijo Hanagata.

—No, quiero verlo – testarudo como siempre insistió.

—Por que demonios no entiendes que para que deje de pensar en lo que hiciste debes dejarlo solo? – le explico como si fuera un idiota.

—Por que no quiero! Y si no sale, yo mismo entrare por el – camino hacia adelante, pero Toru no lo dejo pasar, no pensaba hacerlo, pero el hermano del zorro sumó sus fuerzas y casi lo derriban de no ser por que el joven pelirrojo salio al fin.

—Rukawa's! – grito Hanamichi y ambos lo miraron con ojos brillosos.

—Hanamichi – Kaede se acerco como pudo al pelirrojo e intento a abrazarlo – Te quiero, Te amo, Ya me perdonaste? – sí notó que Hanamichi estaba tenso y que no correspondió a su abrazo.

—No – le respondió serio, no negaba para si mismo que lo deseó cuando lo escuchó, pero la sensatez le dijo que no era posible, que nada quedaba olvidado, que todo seguiría igual, que lo único que podía ayudarles era el tiempo.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Lo recuerdo, pero cuando lo dije no sabia que la usarías para burlarte de mi – estaba serio, como nunca.

—No Hana, yo no me he burlado y si estoy "así" es por que no soporto estar sin ti, me entiendes? – sus ojos brillaban, Hanamichi temía que si derramaba alguna lagrima se rendiría ante su imagen, casi estaba seguro de que no soportaría verlo llorar al rechazarlo, aun así, lo intentó.

—No es suficiente, necesito tiempo, ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, por que no lo entiendes? – le dijo al borde del llanto, la expresión de Kaede le provocaba una horrible angustia, temía que hiciera algo malo, pero tenia que ser egoísta por una vez y exigirle tiempo.

—Lo siento, yo creí que si... ja, ja – se toco la nuca, agacho la cabeza, estaba avergonzado, Hanagata tenia razón, había hecho el ridículo – Perdón por... todo – se dio la vuelta pero no dijo adiós.

Ken lo siguió sin decir nada y esta vez lo llevo a su casa.

Hanamichi se quedo viéndolo partir, algunas lagrimas no pudieron evitar caer de sus ojos, pero esta vez intento que fuera la ultima.

Ken acompaño a su hermano hasta su habitación, en el trayecto a casa, Kaede se quedo dormido, Ken creyó que lloraría, que gritaría, que diría algo mas pero no fue así, solo se durmió al recargar su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento.

Kaede estaba tan borracho cuando llego a su casa, que estaba seguro de que no iría a clases al día siguiente, mas tarde vomito, pero se volvió a dormir hasta muy tarde del día siguiente.

Solo despertó cuando su madre entró preocupada a su habitación, después de la 1 de la tarde.

Tocó pero nadie le respondió, así que se acomodo a un lado de su hijo y lo acarició hasta que despertó.

—Buenos días – dijo la madre de Kaede, este solo la miro somnoliento con ojos rojos y parpados pesados.

—Que hora es?

—Después de medio día.

—Que! – se levanto rápido y un mareo lo dejo knockeado en su propia cama.

—No te preocupes – nuevamente acaricio su cabeza, eso parecía disminuir su dolor – Ya llamé a la escuela y les dije que te enfermaste, pero puedes asistir al entrenamiento si después de un buen almuerzo y una ducha te sientes bien

—Si, tal vez.

—Ken me contó todo.

—Mmm... – cerró los ojos, esperaba un sermón de su madre.

—No voy a recriminarte nada, o a reclamarte, o a sermonearte o lo que sea que creas que voy a hacer, solo quiero saber algo.

—Que cosa? – sintió un alivio después de lo que escuchó.

—Ya lo aceptaste, es decir, estas conciente de que ya no es tu pareja?

—Creo que si, no sé...

—Ken me ha dicho que hasta ahora no has... llorado.

—Y eso que...

—Como que "que"! – eso era un serio problema.

—No me gusta llorar, lo sabes, no lo he hecho en demasiados años, así que no puedo.

—Lo has intentado?

—Para que?

—Para que te sientas mejor!

—No quiero.

—No quieres sentirte mejor o no quieres llorar?

—No quiero llorar, no tiene caso, y no creo poder sentirme mejor después de hacer algo tan estúpido! – llevo sus manos a su cabeza, su brusco movimiento al casi gritar le provoco un mareo.

—No es estúpido llorar! – Kaede la miro, nunca le había gritado y de alguna manera se sintió peor aun, si eso era posible.

—Déjame solo madre, no te necesito tanto como crees?

—No se si necesites una madre ahora, lo que si sé es que necesitas desahogarte como lo hacen las personas normales

—No soy normal.

—Si lo dices por que eres gay, déjame decirte que eso no es cierto, todos sin excepción necesitamos desahogar nuestras penas y tristezas de la misma manera... llorando!

—Yo no – ese nuevo dolor le lleno el cuerpo de repente, era mas fuerte que antes, algo en su pecho se contraía de una manera cruel.

—Recuerdas cuando murió tu abuelo?

—Si.

—Pues si mal no recuerdo esa fue la última vez que te vi llorar.

—Esa fue la última vez que lo hice.

—Pues deberías intentarlo.

—Eso no me lo va a devolver... Y ya déjame en paz! – la miró con demasiado dolor, parecía que solo ella podría lograr lo que quería de su hijo.

—No, mírate, pareces un fantasma, estas mal y la única forma en la que puedes seguir vivo es desahogando tu horrible sufrimiento, sé que te duele, a mi me dolió las 4 veces que me distancie de tu padre y llore porque me dolía, me dolía tanto que no quería levantarme de la cama o salir, pero por lo menos llorando podía sentirme mejor.

—No es cierto, no voy a sentirme mejor y tu sigues con mi padre, lo perdonaste y ahora eres feliz o no? – le replicó molesto sin muchas ganas de seguir la conversación.

—Si, pero cuando recuerdo todo lo que pasé, la nostalgia me entristece y de vez en cuando aun lloro por ello.

—Eso significa que no has sanado del todo.

—No te burles de mí – su mirada lo hizo sentir pequeño.

—No lo hago Madre... déjame solo y estaré bien, te lo prometo.

—No. Tienes que desahogarte y como no tienes amigos tiene que ser conmigo – esa conclusión era obvia.

—NO! – le grito mostrándole una mueca de dolor y poco respeto – DEJAME EN PAZ, LARGATE, NO TE NECESITO! – su grito termino cuando su rostro fue violentamente ladeado, solo una bofetada bien dada por parte de su madre lo hizo callar.

La miro con demasiado dolor, arrepentimiento, sus ojos brillaban, sus puños apretados comenzaban a ponerse cada vez mas blancos y sus labios apretados no le anunciaban a su madre una buena reacción.

Simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza y al fin un sollozo por parte de su hijo le hizo sentir un peso menos encima. Acariciaba su espalda esperando que Kaede al fin dejara escapar todo ese acumulación de tristeza que no lo dejaba respirar. Ella lo vio suspirar muchas veces, se preguntaba la razón, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, esperaba que el recurriera a ella, pero no lo hizo, por eso ella decidió acercársele sin esperar lo mejor de su hijo.

Ken le describió la situación, todo lo que sabia, por que estaba seguro de que necesitaba ayuda, el creyó que con una buena borrachera seria suficiente, pero ni siquiera eso logro hacerlo llorar y descargar al fin su pena.

A Kaede le era realmente doloroso llorar, cada lagrima le costaba una gran sacudida en su cuerpo, era como si sus ojos y su cuerpo no estuvieran capacitados para ese tipo de hábito. A su madre le dolía verlo así, pero lo único que podía hacer era consolarlo, abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que el tiempo todo lo curaría.

Horas después Kaede se quedo dormido, su cansancio físico se sumó a el emocional y al fin descanso con un poco de paz en los brazos de su madre.

N/A: Hello otra vez, quería hacer sufrir al zorro pero creo que no logre como quería, pero me parecio suficiente por esta vez. Creo que todavía faltan mas de dos capis para terminar este fic, espero que no se aburran con lo que sigue. Gracias por sus anteriores reviews, les prometo que de ahora en adelante cuando estén logados, los voy a contestar. Hasta prontito.


	12. Chapter 12 XII A New Beginning

Only Yours

XII. A New Beginning.

Los días nuevamente pasaron cruelmente, Kaede no asistió a clases hasta el lunes siguiente, al igual que Hanamichi.

Como le aconsejó Hanagata, Sakuragi hizo una cita con su medico rápidamente. En su revisión el doctor se alarmó un poco, la tensión acumulada en su punto mas débil era demasiada, por lo que urgentemente le recomendó a Hanamichi un largo descanso, y unas cuantas terapias para disminuir el dolor en su espalda, a lo que el pelirrojo no pudo negarse. Después de todo, un tiempo totalmente lejos del zorro, sin verlo para nada, estaba seguro de que le haría mucho bien, como decía su aniki.

Faltaba poco para su siguiente juego amistoso, Kaede había comenzado a entrenar sin muchas ganas y Hanamichi seguía ausente, cosa que preocupaba de sobremanera al capitán Miyagi, sin el Rey de los rebotes en su equipo, el Rey de hielo no era casi nada.

Su resistencia se redujo, su concentración no era suficiente y aunque intentaba dejar sus problemas fuera del gimnasio, el basketball le recordaba que había perdido lo que mas amaba, por lo tanto su rendimiento se redujo a la mitad.

Durante sus clases intentaba poner atención para olvidarse de Hanamichi, lo que pocas veces lograba, solo esperaba que el tiempo fuera clemente con su humanidad, pues ya estaba cansado de llorar por las noches. Desde que su madre inauguró en su interior nuevamente esa forma de expresar sus emociones mas intensas, no había dejado de hacerlo, y comprobó lo que su madre le dijo, llorar y descargar sus frustraciones a través del llanto le hacia sentir mejor, además de mucho cansancio y le permitía dormir con rapidez.

Un nuevo partido amistoso se acercaba y los jugadores de Shohoku tenían, no solo que prescindir de la participación de Sakuragi, sino también de la casi nula existencia de su jugador más valioso en ese momento.

Las ganas de triunfar de Miyagi no eran suficientes para animar a su equipo, así que en el segundo tiempo se rindió, ni siquiera Ayako estaba siendo una buena entrenadora, solo observaban a Rukawa perder el balón una y otra vez sin reaccionar del todo y sin jugarse el todo por el todo como solía hacerlo al lado del Rey de los rebotes.

Perdieron ese partido que en un principio parecía tan fácil de ganar para el nuevo capitán desde que planeo su alineación, cosa que lo pondría demasiado triste y molesto con el dúo dorado de Shohoku, el cual se había separado según los rumores de algunos chismosos. Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, a Miyagi se le ocurrió provocar a Rukawa, esperaba esa fiereza en sus actos cuando de Basquetball se trataba para tal vez después decirle que todo era una broma y reír con el como antes – sin que él realmente lo hiciera – o como cuando su equipo había sido para su gusto, el mejor.

Se acercó al ex Super Rookie antes de que saliera del gimnasio de la escuela que les presto su explanada para jugar. Deseaba darle un regaño, sermón o enfadar a su jugador estrella con sus palabras pero al entrar a los casilleros, lo vio con la frente recargada sobre el frío muro, con las manos deseando arañar la pared que le daba la oportunidad de descargar la impotencia de haber perdido debido a su debilidad interior.

Durante todo el partido echó de menos a su pelirrojo, lo buscó entre la audiencia pero nunca lo vio, sabía que no jugaría, que no podía por su condición física y ya no lo culpaba por no desear verlo, se había resignado al fin a lidiar con su dolor de la misma manera en que Hanamichi lo hacía, a veces solo, a veces con el apoyo de algún amigo o allegado, pero sin dejar de desear en todo momento que el tiempo no fuera tan cruel y que pasara lo mas rápido posible, para sanar las heridas que el mismo había abierto en el corazón de su torpe favorito.

Respiró profundo unas cuantas veces intentando calmar sus espasmos silenciosos para secar sus lágrimas y salir del lugar lo más pronto posible y así continuar sintiéndose un perdedor en la comodidad de su habitación.

Miyagi observó sus lentos movimientos, la forma en que furioso consigo mismo secaba sus lágrimas para después terminar de vestirse con lentitud.

Ya no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, solo sabia que su obligación como capitán era conocer los conflictos internos que aquejaban a sus jugadores, para que dieran su 100 por ciento y más de ser posible, en la cancha y en sus estudios.

Se acercó sin conocer la verdadera razón del llanto de Rukawa, jamás lo había visto llorar de esa manera, en realidad jamás lo había visto llorar, así que la curiosidad pudo mas que su prudencia y habló esperando una respuesta a sus dudas.

—Puedo ayudarte en algo Rukawa? – pregunto tocando el hombro de su compañero suavemente, sin poder evitar que el ex rey de hielo lo mirara asustado.

Al mirarlo a los ojos se quedo petrificado, su expresión no solo le provocaba tristeza sino que hacia que su corazón se encogiera y se sintiera culpable por desear llamarle la atención en probablemente, uno de sus peores momentos.

—Lo siento mucho – dijo con la voz quebrada, jamás quiso perder un juego que en su mente ya tenían ganado.

—No te preocupes, solo era un juego amistoso – le sonrió amablemente, esperando que le confesara sus verdaderos motivos para estar tan triste.

—Fue mi culpa!... todo esto... es mi culpa! – golpeo los casilleros con las palmas de sus manos y nuevamente recargo su cabeza sobre ellos.

—De que hablas?

—Hanamichi esta mal por mi y yo estoy peor por el... y todo es mi culpa... – lastimosamente se confesó.

—Quieres decir que es verdad que ustedes ya no son...? – pregunto temeroso.

—No, ya no...

—Estas seguro de que lo que sucedió no tiene arreglo?

—Si... no sé – lo reconsideró por un segundo – Tal vez en unos meses o años...

—Bueno, sé de sobra que el tiempo, todo lo cura – aseguro sonriente.

—Pero yo no soporto estar sin el! – gritó con desesperación.

—Apuesto que para Sakuragi es igual de insoportable la vida sin ti.

—Si, pero... el no tiene la culpa de mi estupidez – bajo el tono de su voz.

—Puedo saber cual fue esa "estupidez" de la que hablas?

Kaede asintió con la cabeza y entre lagrimas de impotencia le contó cada uno de los acontecimientos que había vivido en las ultimas semanas, sintiéndose imposibilitado una vez mas al no poder hacer nada por regresar en el tiempo e impedir que su Hana se separara de él.

—Todo lo cura el tiempo, _intenta vivir un día a la vez._

—Un día a la vez? – alguna vez escucho a su tío decirle algo así a su hermana, pero no lo razonó, no hasta ese momento.

—Si, es algo así como pensar positivo, no dejarnos caer por más dolor, pena, infelicidad y desgracia que estemos pasando "solo por hoy", solo por hoy todos los días – sonrió con tristeza, recordando algunos de sus peores momentos.

—Eso es posible? – lo miro con ingenuidad al preguntar.

—Claro que si, solo tienes que intentarlo, vivir un día a la vez, y así cuando pase el tiempo y cuando menos te lo imagines, te darás cuenta de que tu dolor ya no es tan grande y todo tiene solución.

—Eres más sabio de lo que esperaba – acepto cabizbajo, limpiándose la cara nuevamente.

—Si, bueno, los múltiples rechazos que he vivido en mi vida, mas los libros de superación personal que he leído por años, me han hecho un hombre de mundo, je, je – rió contento, orgulloso de su optimismo y sorprendido de haber conversando con quien jamás creyó poder hacerlo, además de darle algunos consejos sobre la vida y sus complicaciones.

—Gracias – fue todo lo que pudo responder Rukawa y nuevamente se sintió mejor, si era verdad lo que Miyagi decía, tal vez podría sobrevivir y comprobarlo. Definitivamente podría en practica su consejo al pie de la letra.

Así como Rukawa decidió recuperar su vida concentrándose en todo momento en sus entrenamientos como antes de conocer al pelirrojo, Sakuragi se concentró en su total recuperación, así como en sus estudios.

No se vieron las caras en mas dos semanas, en las cuales, estuvieron relativamente tranquilos, derramando algunas lagrimas ocasionalmente, sin olvidarse de la existencia del otro pero sanando sus heridas, al no verse.

Ya era hora, se levanto como cada día y llego a la escuela impaciente por verlo, su capitán le había comentado en secreto que Hanamichi estaba a punto de volver a su entrenamiento, por esa razón principalmente deseaba que la hora del entrenamiento llegara para verlo después de siglos según su apreciación.

Hanamichi estaba un poco nervioso, casi se terminaba su ultima clase lo cual le indicaba que pronto vería nuevamente a su ex novio. Lo admitía, se sentía emocionado aunque un poco preocupado por Rukawa, no sabía como estaba, aunque esperaba que mucho mejor en comparación con la ultima vez que se vieron.

El timbre sonó y todos los integrantes del equipo de basketball corrieron a su respectivo casillero para cambiar su atuendo por uno mas deportivo y así llegar a tiempo a su entrenamiento.

Rukawa había llegado muy rápido y se cambio de inmediato y ahora esperaba con impaciencia a que el pelirrojo entrara, claro que para que este no lo viera se encontraba muy alejado del habitual casillero que Sakuragi usaba.

Le parecio que todo sucedía en cámara lenta, pero al fin uno de sus mas grandes deseos desde que terminaron su relación, estaba a punto de acontecer y ya no podía esperar mas.

Sakuragi entró con paso lento, las manos en sus bolsillos y aquel bolso deportivo sobre su espalda, pero con una nervioso sonrisa, esperando una gran bienvenida.

No se equivocó, todos lo saludaron efusivamente y el les garantizo a todos en su pose de tensai que no perderían un partido mas, pues ya estaba perfectamente recuperado y no había ninguna posibilidad de que algún otro equipo les ganara el campeonato nacional. Se rió tan fuerte como siempre, contagiándoles a todos sus ansias por ganar, su amor por la vida y su necesidad de ser "los mejores", pero extrañando como nunca a Rukawa.

Desde lejos lo observó, no perdió ni un detalle, lucía tan hermoso como siempre a su vista y claro que sus palabras como su risa alegre y escandalosa, llegaron a su corazón imprimiéndole toda la calidez y la energía que necesitaba para seguir siendo uno de los mejores jugadores de su equipo.

Casi todos se encontraban en el gimnasio, algunos calentado sus músculos y otros charlando sobre la recuperación de Sakuragi, mientras este cerraba su casillero una vez que había terminado de cambiarse.

No pudo evitar acercarse, se había prometido no hacerlo, pero la presencia del pelirrojo no le permitió cumplir su ultima promesa.

—Hola – dijo a un lado del pelirrojo buscando su mirada con insistencia, cosa que no logró de inmediato – Como estas? – puso su mano sobre la espalda de su ex novio, lo cual causó una reacción en su cuerpo, algo que pudo sentir.

—Hola – respondió un poco nervioso, cerró su casillero y para que el zorro quitara su mano de su espalda volteo a mirarlo – Estoy bien y tu? – le preguntó con una amable sonrisa, un poco mas tranquilo al dejar de sentir ese cálido contacto que le provocaba escalofríos, y no solo en la espalda.

—Bien, supongo – contesto lo de siempre pero muy contento al obtener una linda sonrisa de su adorado torpe y aunque esperaba una charla mas larga, sabía que no sería así.

—Será mejor que vayamos a entrenar, antes de que Ryota se enoje, je... – le sonrió otra vez y bajo la cabeza adelantándose al gimnasio, caminando con rapidez.

—Si... – se culpó por perderlo una vez mas, pero resignado suspiró y lo siguió con lentitud.

Miyagi al igual que todos le dio una gran bienvenida oficial cuando todos se hallaban formados para recibir instrucciones antes de comenzar su entrenamiento, y al igual que todos se sentía nuevo, como si una inyección de energía y vitalidad hubiera sido inyectada al ambiente y en sus sangre.

El entrenamiento comenzó como siempre, el capitán advirtió a todos que debían ser cuidadosos con Sakuragi, lo cual no le gustó mucho al pelirrojo, por lo que se negó a ser tratado como si fuera de vidrio, así que todos accedieron a tratarlo como uno mas del equipo, claro que cuando comenzaron, cada vez que algún integrante del equipo se acercaba con la intención de quitarle el balón, Rukawa aparecía de la nada a su lado y evitaba cualquier contacto por mas inofensivo que fuera.

Todo fue increíble, el entrenamiento de sus sueños, no hubieron peleas entre sus jugadores estrellas, no hubo desgano en su equipo y todos dieron lo mejor de sí, incluyendo al recién llegado y él mismo, Miyagi estaba muy feliz.

Al final del día todo fue vitalidad y armonía, y agradecido de verlo nuevamente se despidió de él conteniendo con dificultad sus ganas de tenerlo en sus brazos, conformándose con verlo y hablarle.

Sakuragi se sentía muy extraño, Youhei lo esperaba a la salida preocupado por su integridad física y al verlo también se sorprendió. Rukawa se despedía solo de Hanamichi y su amigo sonrojado le sonreía con la mano en alto, ondeándola y diciéndole "hasta mañana" con una graciosa timidez.

Le preguntó que había sucedido y el pelirrojo le contó muy emocionado de inmediato. La sensación que sentía en su corazón era grata, ya no sentía odio, ya no recordaba con tanta rapidez lo que los había separado y verlo le causo una gran alegría sin turbar su actual tranquilidad. Estaba feliz y tranquilo de volver a jugar y de ver a Kaede Rukawa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus compañeros y amigos también le preguntaron todo acerca de su primer día cerca de Rukawa y él les respondió contento y satisfecho con su desempeño en el juego y en su actitud hacia el zorro.

Kaede no esperaba una comitiva de bienvenida en la puerta de su casa y mucho menos en su habitación, pero su madre, su hermana y su hermano mayor lo esperaban sentados en su cama impacientes por saber todo sobre su primer día, cerca de su ex novio.

Los tres quedaron satisfechos con su desempeño como ex novio cerca del pelirrojo, aunque al principio no les gusto mucho que no pudiera mantenerse lejos de él, pero segundos después conforme el relato de Kaede avanzó, quedaron sorprendidos ya que gracias a que se atrevió a saludarlo, logro obtener una graciosa despedida de Sakuragi.

Kana y su madre se emocionaron al escuchar lo que su hijo muy contento les decía, pues veían que estaba recuperado y no solo él, sino también el pelirrojo. Estaban felices por el mas joven de los Rukawa y celebraron hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la cama.

Esa noche se recostó con una sonrisa en su rostro, le encanto ver a Kaede tan repuesto pero aun deseoso de recuperar su amor, lo cual también Hanamichi deseaba con toda su alma. Estaba seguro de que ahora todo estaría mejor y que tal vez con el tiempo podrían a ser amigos, y después... ese pensamiento lo hacia sonreír, y aunque lo intento, los planes de su nuevo futuro no lo dejaron dormir hasta muy tarde, aun así, esperaba ansioso el inicio del siguiente día y particularmente, la hora del entrenamiento.

A Kaede no le costó mucho conciliar el sueño por primera vez, y se durmió con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ansioso de ver la luz de "su sol" una y mil veces mas.

N/A: Hello, pues bien, como ya se dieron cuenta seguramente, la actualización de este mes llego mas pronto, me hubiera encantado hacer algo especial para el cumple de mi adorado pelirrojo, pero no pude, así que por lo menos quise actualizar mis fics. Espero no haber hecho llorar a nadie con la escenita de Ru casi al principio del capi, pero era necesario je, je, je, solo espero que les haya gustado y que les guste el final para el cual no falta casi nada. No estoy segura pero tal vez sea el siguiente capitulo el ultimo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho super mega feliz, y si me dicen que si, le pondré lemon al final del fic je, je, je. Hasta muy pronto!


	13. Chapter 13 XIII A New Chance

Only Yours

N/A: Espero que no les moleste leer dos largos capítulos finales, pero es que para terminar este fic era necesario, muchas gracias como siempre a Ran, Yui, Yuki, Utena Mitsui 00 y a quien ha leído este fic de principio a fin !

XIII. A New Chance.

Pacíficos y armoniosos días siguieron aconteciendo en Kanagawa y Shohoku, la paz era en todos lados, pero solo por que Hanamichi y Kaede ya no peleaban como antes, pero lo mejor de todo era la forma tan tierna en que eran uno con el otro, parecían amigos y aunque Hanamichi no buscaba encontrarse con el zorro – porque se ponía nervioso – este hacia lo contrario y le buscaba la cara para siempre saludarlo y despedirse de el.

En la cancha todo era igual, a excepción de las peleas, pues al contrario de cómo era al principio la relación tan explosiva entre Hanamichi y Rukawa, ahora era pacifica, armoniosa y hasta cierto punto llena de atenciones por lo menos de parte de Rukawa, aunque Sakuragi nunca lo ignoraba, siempre correspondía sus miradas, sus saludos, sus despedidas, su comentarios cuando eran dirigidos hacia el, etc. Era como si fueran amigos, aunque sus corazones estaban ocupados y se amaban en silencio.

La luna lucía hermosa esa noche, Kaede la observaba embobado en el balcón de su ventana con una tenue sonrisa, no dejaba de pensar en su amor, cada vez se acercaban mas a ser amigos, cada día estaba mas seguro de que Hanamichi demandaba su cercanía con mas fuerza, además de que su nueva relación era hermosa.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse por completo lo distrajo de su momento de ensueño, así que volteo a mirar a quien se había introducido a su habitación, saludándolo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Parece que eres feliz?

—No del todo, aun no es mío otra vez.

—Seguro que si, solo tienes que esperar un poco mas y ya veras que será tuyo por completo y para siempre.

—Eso espero, solo un poco mas de tiempo y todo será como antes.

—O mejor! – con su exclamación hizo sonreír a su hermano.

—Gracias por los ánimos.

—Entonces ya estas bien?

—Bien?... supongo que si – admitió sin pensarlo mucho, aunque algo le decía que aquella inofensiva pregunta lo llevaría a una parte de su vida que quería olvidar.

—Entonces... si estas bien... podrías...?

—Que quieres Ken?

—La dirección de Akira!

—Disculpa? – lo miró perplejo, como pocas veces en la vida la expresión en su rostro cambió.

—La dirección de Akira Sendoh, quiero verlo... – ya lo había aceptado para si mismo pero ahora quería admitirlo para el mundo.

—"..." – le quitó la mirada de encima, lo estaba pensando.

—Solo quiero saber donde vive... Kaede... Hermanito mió, por favor tengo que verlo, necesito verlo – le pidió encarecidamente.

—Esta bien, ya no necesitas insistir mas – se apiadó de su hermano y tomo un papel de su escritorio y escribió en él la dirección del chico que mas odiaba en el mundo, pero por el que también llego a sentir lastima.

—Muchas gracias hermano! – tomó aquel papelito con entusiasmo y salió corriendo de su casa, no eran mas de 8 de la noche así que decidió llegar tan rápido como pudo a casa de Sendoh.

Condujo con cierta rapidez y con uno de sus mejores trajes sin corbata, sabía que lucía como un conquistador, pero lo que menos quería era eso, solo deseaba saber como se encontraba Akira, el chico que llego a ser suyo y del que se aprovecho un poco, solo un poco.

Al llegar a su casa, se observó en el pequeño espejo que tenía en su auto y de inmediato salió hasta donde tuvo que tocar el timbre, no sabía bien que debía esperar, pero no perdía la esperanza de ser bien recibido.

—Hola! – dijo con una gran sonrisa tan pronto vio al jovencito que vivía solo en esa pequeña casa.

—Ken? – lo miró sorprendido, no entendía que hacia aquel tipo ahí, creía que lo odiaba al igual que su hermano y que no lo querría ver jamás, pero al parecer se equivocó.

—Solo vine a ver como estabas... perdona que no lo haya hecho antes, pero no me pareció prudente, además de que no sabía como encontrarte... – lo acepto apenado.

—M-jum, pues ya me viste, que mas quieres? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados, no estaba de humor para nada.

—Si, ya te vi, pero quiero saber como estas – lo miró preocupado.

—Estoy bien! – respondió molesto y altivo, realmente deseaba que Ken se fuera, pero no lograba decirlo abiertamente.

—Mi intención no es molestarte... yo solo...

—Ya vete y Déjame en paz! – no podía pensar nada bueno de Ken, así que encontró la mejor excusa para echarlo de su casa sin tacto alguno – O acaso quieres sexo otra vez, pues lo siento mucho, porque conmigo ya no lo vas a obtener – se lo echo en cara y lo confeso sin darse cuenta, pues estaba dolido – Ya te use y me usaste, así que no habrá una segunda vez!

—Perdóname! – se sintió tan culpable con la mirada y las palabras de Akira que no pudo decir otra cosa.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte – lo conmovió, aun así quería que se fuera – ahora solo vete... quiero estar solo... por favor... – se lo rogó en un susurro, ya no quería llorar.

—No – se fue acercando hasta que pudo abrazarlo aunque al principio se resistió

—Déjame en paz! – golpeo su pecho con sus puños, sin dejar que lo abrazara del todo, pero no era tan fuerte como pensaba y cuando Ken lo tuvo por completo en sus brazos, solo pudo rendirse y nuevamente llorar al recordar su terrible experiencia, la que lo dejo devastado.

Ken tomo al chico en sus brazos y se sentó con el en sus piernas, su cabello no estaba peinado como siempre, lucia largo, enmarcando el rostro de Akira de una forma especial, provocando una ternura en su interior que jamás había sentido por nadie, razón por la que ahora lo acariciaba con suavidad, deseando calmar su dolor y entrar en su corazón.

Haciendo a un lado su orgullo, Akira se desahogó en los brazos de Ken, no esperaba verlo, no esperaba sentirse así en sus abrazo y en su pecho, solo sabia que deseaba llorar en los brazos de alguien que no le tuviera asco, ni lastima, solo tal vez un poco de cariño, y un poquito de amor.

Minutos después aunque Akira aun suspiraba sollozante, se sentía mejor, de igual manera Ken quiso hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, no mas mientras el estuviera vivo.

—Se que no la pasaste muy bien, no puedo decir que se lo que sientes por que no es cierto, pero si... si tu me lo permites, estoy dispuesto a todo por hacer que te enamores de mi.

—Creí que me odiabas – estaba mas tranquilo, pero tenía dudas.

—No, claro que no – sonrió al escuchar una voz infantil que se quejaba – Nunca te he odiado, desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste, pero eres muy joven así que no quise acercarme a ti, claro que después... fuiste tu el que se acerco a mi y como bien dijiste, me aproveche de ti y tu de mi.

—Eso es cierto, pero ya no importa – quería olvidarse de todo lo malo.

—Tu me importas.

—De verdad?... – sonrió con su mano sobre el pecho de Ken – De verdad quieres algo mas que sexo de mi? – levanto el rostro y con mucha curiosidad expresó su miedo.

—Sí! – solo decía la verdad, al fin deseaba en su vida una relación seria, llena de amor y confianza – claro que si, es decir, claro que quiero sexo, pero, también quiero algo que jamás he experimentado de verdad... sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

—Si, pero tendrás que darme un poco de tiempo – aun estaba herido, pero confiaba en que con el pasar del tiempo y los cuidados y atenciones de Ken todo estaría bien.

—Claro que si, no tengo prisa – sabia que aun faltaban demasiadas cosas que decir pero tena confianza en el futuro y en su decisión de cambiar su forma de ser, ya no deseaba ser superficial, ni tener relaciones de una noche, solo quería amar y ser amado.

—Gracias Ken – en sus palabras y su mirada había mucho mas que una promesa, había esperanza y confianza.

—Gracias a ti Akira, por creer en mi.

Ambos sonrieron y pasaron todo el día y parte de noche charlando, conociéndose, encontrando en cada gesto y palabra mas intereses en común, visualizando un hermosa relación basada en la confianza, la sinceridad y el amor, por mas difícil que fuera, poniendo todo su empeño en realizar una de sus mayores prioridades en la vida, ser felices.

Era hora del almuerzo. Kaede se encontraba descansando sobre el verde pasto tras su salón, afortunadamente y para su buena suerte un torpe pelirrojo corría hacia donde el pacíficamente descansaba, por lo que resulto en una agradable sorpresa cuando cayo sobre su cuerpo.

—Que rayos! – dijo el zorro dormilón cuando sintió un gran peso sobre su persona. Su expresión cambio de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que quien estaba sobre el, era su chico favorito.

—Ouch!... Rukawa?... perdón pero… – se levanto de inmediato y asomó la cabeza escondiendo todo su cuerpo en la pared junto con el zorro – Youhei y los demás tontos me siguen...

—Mm... – Kaede se sentó sobre el verde y Hanamichi lo imitó, regalándole una linda sonrisa al ver que no estaba enojado con el por caerle encima

—Te desperté?

—No... pero se puede saber por que tus amigos te siguen?

—Bueno... es que quieren que Yo... – el pelirrojo se sonrojo mientras miraba sus dedos pulgares jugar entre si con sus manos entrelazadas – Ellos quieren que baile con ellos en un concurso que harán en Denny's.

—Concurso?

—Si, esos tontos quieren cantar una canción para poder ganar un premio. Consiste en comer todo lo que puedan sin pagar por un mes.

—Un mes?... suena bien... pero por que no quieres participar con ellos? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad el frío zorro.

—Porque no me gustan los espectáculos, además quieren que baile y...

—No me digas que ya saben que te puedes mover como Shakira – lo retó el zorro sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—Mm... – bufó molesto el pelirrojo – si te vas a burlar de mi, mejor me voy – levantó la barbilla dispuesto a irse, y así lo hizo.

Rukawa no supo en que momento perdió el terreno que ya había ganado, así que antes de que Hanamichi le diera la espalda del todo dejándolo solo, se levanto como ráfaga y atrapó la mano del pelirrojo suavemente, notando como el chico nuevamente se tensaba pero ya no daba ningún paso mas.

—No te vayas... – con esa frasecita tuvo a Hanamichi a su lado mirándolo a los ojos, en espera de un comentario o algo mas por parte de Rukawa – No fue mi intención burlarme de ti, en realidad no lo hice, solo quería hacerte sonreír.

—Mm... – se cruzo de brazos, era obvio que Sakuragi aun esperaba algo mas.

—Discúlpame pero no me burlé de ti, además no dije ninguna mentira, bailas muy bien.

—Gracias – se sonrojo otra vez y dirigió su mirada a otro parte.

—Por que no aceptas, ellos saben que bailas bien, debe ser por esa razón que te han pedido tu participación en su presentación.

—Si, es obvio que el tensai baila mejor que nadie, el problema es...

—No voy a burlarme de ti... lo prometo – con una sonrisa suave Hanamichi le creyó.

—Quieren que me vista de mujer, quieren que baile con una peluca de cabello negro largo, con maquillaje y una falda de colegiala muy corta! – el pelirrojo estaba indignado.

—Mm... tienes lindas piernas – Kaede lo sabia mejor que nadie.

—Dijiste que no ibas a burlarte mas, zorro feo – le enseñó la lengua no muy molesto.

—No me burlo, solo halago tus cualidades físicas – se defendió rápidamente, sin dejarlo ir.

—De verdad? – no sabía si creerle, a veces le parecía que Kaede bromeaba cuando hablaba en serio y viceversa.

—Si, eres bueno para bailar y tienes un cuerpo hermoso, jamás te mentiría con respecto a eso – lo miró a los ojos con intensidad, con deseo, poniendo al pelirrojo nervioso.

—E-jem – se aclaró la garganta muy sonrojado – si, bueno, eso ya lo sé pero... me da pena hacerlo... no quiero.

—Me encantaría verte... – Hana levantó el rostro y lo miró expectante – pero solo si quieres hacerlo.

—Me gusta bailar, pero no estoy seguro.

—Pues si decides hacerlo no dudes en decirme cuando lo harás por que me encantaría verte, aunque no es necesario que te vistas de chica, pues vestirte también como un chico, muy coqueto, pero solo eso.

Hanamichi consideró la idea por 10 segundos y después lo miró sonriente, le encantaba la forma en que Kaede lo trataba ahora, era muy cuidadoso en lo que decía, y nunca lo insultaba, además de que de vez en cuando lo acariciaba o tocaba con suavidad y siempre lo hacía con mucho cuidado. Se sentía cortejado y al mismo tiempo halagado, y tenia que admitir que eso le gustaba mucho.

Horas después como cada día, Kana le preguntó a su hermano menor si había pasado algo importante en su día con Hanamichi, a lo que su hermano respondía a veces con pocas palabras, pero esta vez le contó lo que su ex novio estaba considerando hacer.

—Yo también quisiera verlo, debe ser un buen espectáculo no crees?

—Si, tal vez.

—Oh, por Kamisama!

—Que sucede?

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que hará que Hanamichi caiga a tus pies nuevamente.

—No me digas...

—Si, Kaede, hermanito mío, tienes que concursar y cantar para el!

—Bromeas?

—No, es en serio hermano, deberías hacerlo, estoy seguro de que Hanamichi como buen chico, caerá rendido a tus pies en cuestión de segundos, al verte en el escenario cantando una linda canción solo para el!

—No lo creo... no creo que quiera escucharme cantar mas, no después de lo que sucedió la ultima vez.

—En eso tienes razón... tenemos que escoger una nueva canción... una mejor, una muy dulce, una que sea fácil de cantar y que sea rítmica, déjame pensar...

—No lo creo Kana...

—Claro que si, espera a que le cuente a mama y veras que ella dirá lo mismo que Yo!

Horas después, las mujeres de la casa de los Rukawa pensaban arduamente en una linda y dulce canción que conmoviera a Hanamichi. Charlaban sobre el asunto mientras Kaede las escuchaba discutir sin muchos ánimos de intervenir.

Kana degustaba de un delicioso pie de azúcar que le resulto inspirador, su dulce postre le recordó una canción igual de empalagosa, pero muy agradable, aunque un poco viejita.

—"Sugar pie, Honey bunch"? – preguntó Kaede sin estar muy convencido de la idea de su hermana.

—SI, no te parece genial?

—No estoy seguro... yo...

—Hijo levántate y vamos a Denny's ahora mismo, que te vas a inscribir en ese concurso y si no ganas el premio, por lo menos estoy segura de que ganaras nuevamente el corazón de tu Hana! – tomó la mano de su hijo con una bella sonrisa, mostrando sus pequeñas arrugas y este al fin se convenció.

Faltaban algunas semanas para el concurso así que tenían tiempo para ensayar, porque las mujeres Rukawa habían conseguido los mejores atuendos para su numero, totalmente inspirados en los años 60's, ya que ellas serían el coro para el cantante.

El ganar un nuevo partido llevaría a Shohoku a una buena posición en su categoría, lo cual los llenaba de entusiasmo, así que Sakuragi y Rukawa nuevamente hicieron la mejor mancuerna en sus jugadas, terminando o iniciando aquellas espectaculares estrategias que los llevaron nuevamente a ganar un partido contra Shoyo.

—Estuviste muy bien Hanamichi! – felicitó Miyagi al pelirrojo, feliz de haber obtenido una rotunda victoria.

—Tu también Ryotita! – aceptó Sakuragi, a quien en las situaciones mas raras lo abordaba la humildad.

—Buen juego chicos, tenemos que celebrar – propuso Ryota y todos aceptaron a excepción de Hanamichi, quien debía volver a casa temprano para limpiar su casa pues al día siguiente, su madre lo visitaría.

Kaede tampoco quiso celebrar si su pelirrojo no estaba en el lugar, así sin muchos problemas le propuso a su ex novio y ahora amigo el acompañarlo hasta su casa, ya que tendrían que volver juntos y el había llevado su auto – solo porque se levantó muy tarde y no pudo irse a Shoyo con los demás – sorpresivamente y de buena gana, Hanamichi aceptó.

—Me alegró mucho que ganáramos – admitió el pelirrojo sin la intención de fanfarronear.

—Desde que volviste todos jugamos mejor.

—Je, je, eso significa que Shohoku ganó gracias al Tensai? – preguntó sin esperar una respuesta positiva del zorro, la verdad es que solo esperaba el clásico "Do'hao".

—Si.

—Gracias por decirlo, Kaede – se sintió halagado, nunca le habían dicho algo así.

—Es la verdad.

—Quieres pasar?

—No lo creo, Hanagata aun debe odiarme y no creo que mi presencia le sea agradable a Fujima tampoco.

—No te preocupes por ellos, yo...

—Será mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde y tengo cosas que hacer, seguramente tu también – tenía mucho que ensayar.

—Si, eso es cierto – tenía mucho que ensayar.

—Nos veremos el lunes.

—Ok.

El fin de semana termino muy rápido, y el esperado lunes llegó. Como siempre Kaede se alegraba las pupilas con las lindas sonrisas que su ex novio le regalaba y Hanamichi se sentía mejor que nunca, feliz con el mundo pero deseoso de enfrentar nuevos retos.

Solo faltaba un día para el concurso y después de los ánimos que le dio Kaede, Sakuragi se decidió a participar, sin saber que Kaede haría algo parecido en el mismo lugar.

Ya era hora de irse a casa y a la hora de la despedida Hanamichi al fin se animó a invitar al zorro a su pequeña presentación.

—Kaede... yo quería... invitarte a Denny's – lo hizo nervioso, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Vas a participar en el concurso, entonces?

—Si – acepto un poco sonrojado aun no estaba muy seguro pero sus amigos lo habían convencido de que era por una buena causa.

—Ahí estaré – le aseguro con una suave sonrisa.

—Hasta luego entonces – se despidió como siempre con una mano en el aire, pero para Kaede ya no fue suficiente, así que sin poderlo evitar, se inclinó un poco y beso su mejilla sin miedo.

Hanamichi se sonrojo, sintió mariposas en el estómago pero no se movió, cerro los ojos, al sentir el contacto de la calida mejilla del zorro cerca de la suya y correspondió de la misma manera.

—Hasta pronto – volvió a sonreír, después de suspirar y se despidió al fin, muy satisfecho de su ultima jugada.


End file.
